


Eden

by DahliaDream



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 92,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaDream/pseuds/DahliaDream
Summary: 那时他们前程似锦，以为将永远携手同行……





	1. 伊甸

**Author's Note:**

> 隆撒，All撒

风带起冬天寂寥凋零的花瓣落在他湛蓝的发丝里，淡漠的日光映在上面像笼着一层透明如水的光泽。

他抬起头，环顾四周，如同置身一座古堡。冰冷的砖墙氤氲着一种古老绵长，令人屏息。

曾经是18世纪一位公爵的私人宅邸。它的宏伟、它的极尽奢华催垮了公爵的财政。而如今已经蜕变成了一所私立的寄宿制学校。无论在规模或价值上，都超过了人们的想象。

他再度回到这里。事隔一年的学校。

因为圣诞的关系，学生们都陆陆续续回去了，整座学校空旷寂寥。撒加来找他回去，他的弟弟加隆。艾俄洛斯受命接待撒加，即使他对每一座校舍都了如指掌，他也弄不懂加隆。

艾俄罗斯还存着对撒加的回忆。那是他入学的第一年。他比撒加小一届，在擦肩而过时，他后退一步，低下头来送他离去，可是情不自禁地偷偷看他。

他永远都不会忘记当时他雍容自持的姿态。

艾俄洛斯从来对家世、血统这些不屑一顾。但如果不是得到校董史昂的资助，他根本不可能到这样的贵族学校念书。

修洛塔贝茨学院是最富盛名、最昂贵的私立寄宿制中学之一。在瞬息万变的世界中，它一直沿袭着四百多年来的价值观和传统。

对于艾俄洛斯而言，在这里他看到过高尚优雅与孤芳自赏的区别，也看到过勇敢正直同慵懒怯懦的冲撞。就好像他们年轻的生命被用以证明某种古典的美学。这所学校有资格成为这对双生子冉冉升起的舞台。只可惜撒加一年之前退学了。

他相信撒加离开这里是为了接受更加严厉的精英教育，作为史昂的养子。

史昂这个名字总是给与人们强大的震慑力，他拥有世界上最悠久最有权势的投资银行，是上万亿资产的影子操控者。

加隆是跟撒加如此相似却又截然不同的存在，无可否认他的天赋异禀一直是别人所望尘莫及的。他对努力总是抱着不屑一顾的态度，时常把权威踩在脚下。他就是那种无论什么事情随便做做也能做得差不多的人。

他们来到特鲁里馆的二楼，艾俄洛斯推门进去。那一瞬间撒加似乎感觉到弟弟的气息。

曾经这座宅邸的会客厅，它已不复存在的奢靡和华丽依旧不着痕迹地腐蚀人心。墙上还保留着不知名的油画，年代已经无从考证，那黯然得仿佛要剥落下来的色彩呈现出怎样大胆而近乎疯狂的艺术造诣，竟用雨中泥水的颜色描绘淡金的暮霭。

厚重的天鹅绒窗帘挡住了外面的阳光，少年们肆无忌惮的狂欢。刚刚开始依稀可闻的嘈杂被无限放大了，随即又戏剧性地嘎然而止。他看到加隆衣衫凌乱地坐在地板上，蓝色的长发洒落在肩头。一双迷离的眼睛，像绽放在暗夜里的罂粟。

“撒加！该死！你来做什么？”他的视线游移到他身上，在刹那间清醒过来，对他粗暴地吼叫。

“我来接你回去。”没有愤怒、没有失望，他只是这么要求他。感觉自己将死在这近在咫尺的疏离。

撒加径直来到加隆面前，把他从地上抓了起来。

两张一模一样的绝美容颜。

黑暗中不知道是谁吹起了口哨，似乎等着好戏上演。

“不满意吗，撒加？可惜这里轮不到你来对我指手画脚。除非……”他用饶有兴趣的目光直视他，举了举手中的酒瓶。

他想都不想就夺过来一饮而尽。因为害怕他和他正渐行渐远。

“不是这样！”他毫不留情地把他按倒在地上，旁边的少年立刻心领神会似地递给他琥珀色的烈酒。

他对着他娇艳欲滴的唇喂了进去，甚至连灌带咬。这清冽的液体立刻带起喉咙里冰冷的灼伤。

一瞬间，他手上挣扎的动作停滞了，眼前一片空茫。身体被一点一点撕裂开来，听到自己的心破碎的声音。

嘴角溢出来的酒流进了颈窝里，被加隆灵巧的小舌一一舔舐干净。像被蛊惑了一般，他竟沉溺其中。

下一秒加隆已经撑起身体冷冷地欣赏他像玻璃娃娃一样任人摆布的煽情模样，用一个无比邪魅的微笑来夸耀胜利。

扔下他刚想起身，突然衣襟被紧紧抓住了。

你这样折辱我么，加隆？

“我不是你想象的那么纯洁。”

“好帅！”艾俄洛斯喃喃地说，他看得整个人都要石化了。撒加是那么骄傲的人，怎么会认输？

“小时候也亲过吧？可是我想要这样的吻。”

他的手抚上他的脸颊，指尖缓缓游移到唇上，留下迷恋的痕迹。两人无比暧昧的姿势凝固成最美的梦境。

他继续说，“从什么时候开始我们已经背离得越来越远。加隆，你一定能够飞翔，在没有我的地方。所以……”

他扯下颈间的项坠，走到窗前。刺眼的天光落进来的时候，他出人意料的扬起手臂扔向风中，那么毅然决然。

那是刻着加隆名字的项坠，浑然天成的宝石，比天空更深的蓝。他还记得小时候隆隆柔软的小手抚摸在他肌肤上,他说，我的名字永远在离你心脏最近的地方。

可是一抬眼，已经恍若隔世。

那时的加隆，脸上不会有火焰般的乖戾。

所以他决意放手。放给他自由。

泪水悄无声息地流淌过脸颊，划过一道道清晰可见的伤痕。

“撒加，你……”

这是你对我的告白，以及彻底的决裂吗？

身体无力地跌落到地上，可是突然地，歇斯底里地笑起来，那么落寞、那么悲凉。

你永远清醒，而我却在边缘上濒临疯狂。

“加隆，你不是吧，被哥哥骂哭了啊？乖宝宝，让我抱抱！”身旁的少年伸过去的手被他挡掉。他固然是不敢对他乱来的。

尽管他们之中很多人都对加隆垂涎已久，至今没有谁能够折下这朵带刺的玫瑰。不过现在蓝发的美人又多了一个。

撒加已经站不住了，勉强地靠在墙上，突然被拉入一个陌生的怀抱。他纤细的腰肢在那个人强有力的臂弯里扭动，贴合的身体没有一丝空隙。

“乖一点，会让你舒服的。”身后的人沉醉地玩味着他如同艺术品一般的肉体。露骨的低语在耳后吐出湿热的气息，舌尖从耳廓饥渴地舔舐下去，手也不安分地伸进他纯白色的衬衣，胸前的纽扣崩裂开来。无言的暗示。引得另外几个少年也蜂拥上来。

他抬头对上了一双双充斥着欲望的眼睛，视线游移到他白玉一般的脖颈，被舔过的地方闪着诱人的色泽。

他总是那么纯净如水的样子，却不知道在别人看来有多么的香艳。

加隆，你就跟这种人厮混吗？

“艾俄洛斯……”慌乱之中他向他求助。

“哈哈，你的小情人刚才就跑了。”少年不遗余力的嘲讽着，“既然自己送上门来了，我们就玩点更加刺激的！”

猥琐的笑声荡漾在空气里。撒加看到少年把几粒药片放入杯中，兑入琥珀色的威士忌。然后是压上来的灼热的身体，抓起他脑后的长发，强行要他喝下。他知道那是什么。

在他剧烈的反抗中，一个空酒瓶砸到额头上。深红的血水从他额角迅速蔓延开来，浸湿了苍白的脸庞。多么妖冶凄丽的美啊！宛若雪地里绽放的大片大片的曼珠沙华。

周围的景物在渐渐消散，意识一点点地模糊。痛楚已经浑然不觉了。他试图抓住点什么，不要再坠落下去。

隆隆……隆隆……

是不是我难过你就会开心？

是不是我深陷泥潭，你就能够飞向光明？

他竟然笑了，那么忧伤，那么寂静。

“见鬼！要死人的！”几个年幼的有些慌了四散而逃。剩下的可没有停手的意思。

加隆眼睁睁地看着他被胡乱拉扯着、摆弄着，像个破碎的洋娃娃，却撩起人们凌虐的兽欲。被人残暴摘下的银莲，折断在地上。沉溺的诱惑，虚妄的美丽。

他要失去他了。

这种撕心裂肺的痛楚，他曾经尝过，那是刻在他灵魂深处的记忆。

他站起来，眼睛里只有一片黑色的潮水，被愤怒和绝望吞噬了身心，拖起趴在撒加身上的人，疯狂地厮打。破碎的声响，淋漓的鲜血。如果面前是万劫不复的深渊，他义无反顾地纵身跃下……

“这是……地狱么？”终于赶来的艾俄洛斯被眼前的景象惊呆了。他看到加隆浑身是血、面无表情地跪在黑暗里。还有倒在他身后的几个人。

“怎么回事，加隆？”

在一片寂静中，他抱起撒加，低声说：“对不起，我……”额前的头发垂下去几乎贴到撒加裸露的胸口。他捏着他的手握起来，被他丢弃在风中的项坠……


	2. 掠夺者

那天的事情，艾俄洛斯几乎不记得自己是怎么收拾残局的。所幸的是，没有人死掉。

在医院的时候，他看到史昂。

他怒不可遏地抓过加隆的衣领对他吼：“你知不知道，你一只手臂差点废掉？”

加隆转过头，没有回答。层层包裹的绷带下伤口在打斗中被玻璃扎的很深，几乎是血肉模糊。他已经感觉不到痛了。他只是静静地看着撒加苍白的睡颜，透过病房巨大的玻璃窗，他知道他们两人之间的阻隔远不止如此而已。凄厉的爱，悲伤的温暖，还剩下什么可以亲手毁掉？

“记住，你是我家的孩子，加隆。”史昂那张从来都波澜不惊的脸上为他动容，浸透着悲哀。他伸手把他揽进怀里。

他一直知道，加隆就像一只迷途的小猫，躲在暗夜里独自舔舐伤口。他看到他的肩膀在剧烈地颤抖。他都是这样的吗？哭的时候，汹涌的情感都压在喉咙里，发不出声音。

他抓着他海蓝的发，加重了力度。酗酒、斗殴、嗑药，他在自毁，在破坏一切，可是他却不知道要怎么拯救他。

艾俄洛斯远远望着然后离开。没有人能打破加隆的违纪记录，因为那些琐碎的规矩而受罚。可是唯独这一次，他要怎么收场？

他走在夜幕中想，糟糕，艾欧里亚大概等得要哭了。这个时候，暗蓝的天空下起雪来，伸出手，冰冷的雪在掌心静静融化。这无可救药的美让他记起那对双生子，他的指尖抚上他的唇，轻轻描摹形状，好像在索一个雪融之吻。他是高贵凛然的天使，却露出这样诱惑的表情。

撒加，是你咎由自取。

接下来的几天，学校里流言四起。舍监已经把这起严重违纪情况交由副校长处理。在寄宿制学校里持强凌弱的现象是绝对存在的，对此的严惩则要视其形式和程度而定，而就算是没有参与的旁观者也不能免责。

加隆致人重伤的后果是勒令退学。这件事到此为止了。已经不会再有人追究。毋庸置疑，是史昂用他的权力和手腕在维护他。

他决意离开了。走的时候，撒加什么都不知道。

他仿佛睡在一个永远不醒的梦里，那个梦在他心底沉寂了八年。

那时他还很小。宅邸后面是一整片的树林，青翠高耸，晨雾弥漫，听得到幽静的鸟鸣和簌簌的风声，不知何从，不知所往。他在深沉苍凉中穿行，脚下踩碎的枝叶发出突兀的声响，而繁花已经碾落成泥。树林深处杜鹃却还开得如火如荼，在风中轻轻摇曳。

他伸手去触碰这寂寞的花，雪白的脸映上了绯红。竟丝毫没有发觉有人走近，凛然的杀意无声无息地从他身后侵袭，浸过迷药的毛巾捂住了口鼻，他挣扎了几下就陷入了昏迷。

黑发的少年把他放到树下。淡漠的天光透过云隙，穿过树梢，散落在他身旁，臣服于神子。

“漂亮的小东西，就你一个人吗？”

他一点一点沉醉，最后竟俯身在他苹果一样香甜可口的脸上咬了一口。清晰的齿痕像是给他打下属于他的烙印。他的唇沿着他的脸颊、脖颈往下滑，极尽魅惑地衔起他胸前的项坠。

“加隆？”他发觉了项坠背后的名字，像在确认到手的猎物。他们的资料他早就了如指掌。无论是双生子中的哪一个，都已经足够。

“放开他。”

这是他的私人领地。任何闯入者都不是善类。

少年转身站起来，当他看清走近的人，几乎要当场怔住。对于政客来说，这样的容颜未免太过惊艳。

“你想要做什么？”他踩过地上落尽的芳菲，一如既往的优雅平静。

“手上有你儿子作人质，就能够呼风唤雨，不是吗，公使阁下？”

他把撒加从地上抓起来，冰冷的枪抵在他的额头，不留余地。

“没有人能够左右我。”

“那么我带他走。让你亲眼看着他堕入罪恶的深渊。你还有一个孩子吧？要他们兄弟相残怎么样？”眼神变得恍惚而遥远。

他为他而来，带着暗夜降临，可是灵魂却在滴血。

他要把自己经历过的一切都加诸于在这个纯净无瑕的天使身上。遍寻不着的爱和深彻入骨的绝望。

“你以为让他双手沾满血腥他就会甘心与你一起？”

他好像看到那个妖异微笑着的少年仿佛身后展开了一对硕大的黑色羽翼，将他苍白的孩子笼罩包裹。 他已经别无选择。

他举起枪。两人对峙。时间凝滞，万物静默。

这个时候撒加挣扎着醒过来，他们刚才所说的话他模模糊糊地听到了。他的脖颈被他的手臂更深地扼住。他在窒息和颤栗中却看到父亲的手中的枪泛着清冷的银光，它是对着自己。他读懂了他的眼神。他要杀他，他舍弃他了。

铺天盖地而来的绝望，他的命运也随之飘零。手上挣扎的动作停止了。他闭上眼睛，脸上是极浅极淡的笑，对他张开了双臂。

那一刻，他在如泪水般苍白的日光中走上祭台。

事情的发展好像脱离了少年设定好的轨迹。

凄绝的枪响回荡在林中。撒加被他狠狠地压倒在地上，茫然地看到灰冷的天空。

“今天，我放过你。”耳边还残留着炙热的吐息，转眼他就倏忽不见了。

手上沾染了凄艳的血，那个人的血，像源源不断盛开的杜鹃。他想起那双深红的眼睛，霸气凛然，可是流淌着过于寒冷的寂寞。

他在父亲温暖的怀抱里，劫后余生。

“加隆？”他惊觉远处小小的身影。

加隆怔怔地站在原地，整个人都傻了。他一直在那里。看着他赴死，想要飞奔过去，可是来不及了，绝望控制了他的身体。

“怎么了，加隆？怎么了？”

他想要伸手，却他看到他眼底的伤，如蓝色的火焰在放肆地燃烧。


	3. 饵食

“加隆！”他在梦里呼喊，几近绝望的声音。

尘封在记忆里要被杀死的梦魇，他还在叫着他的名字。

“醒醒，撒加！”

史昂想要抓住他的手臂，却被他狂乱地挣脱掉。他整个人都压上去，用力抱紧他冰冷的身躯，将唇覆在他的唇上。令人销魂的甜美瞬间融掉了他所有的理智。吮咬着这比蔷薇更清丽的薄唇，温柔而霸道地侵入。怎么可能浅尝辄止。

他终于清醒过来。蓝眼睛空洞地睁着。

“加隆走了！你听到没有？加隆走了。”

“加隆走了？是因为我？”

他站起来，身上只有一件薄薄的睡衣，几乎能够看透里面犹如兰花晶莹剔透的肌肤。

“是你毁了加隆。”

他看着他无力地跪倒在脚下，露出了残酷的微笑。

撒加闭上眼睛，任由他的手一一抚过脸颊和唇。他并不满足地向他脖颈以下的地方探去，逐渐敞开的领口就像纯白的花瓣在一片一片散落。

“先生，请注意你的身份。”他突然抬头，对上那双嘲谑的眼睛。

“你不要忘了，那天我说过，从此你只是我的禁脔。”

史昂低沉的声音令他浑身颤抖，骄傲如他，无情的折辱好像利刃刺穿了身体。

是啊，那天——

他亲眼见证了史昂和亚历士的交易，代价是从此被囚禁。这就是他想要的结果吗？不，他要他亲口告诉他，他所做的见不得人的勾当，他手上所沾染的鲜血，到底为什么？他义无反顾地走向陷阱。史昂放任他私下调查自己，越来越接近真相。然后，游戏结束了，戛然而止。他才发现自己亦是他手中的猎物，被扔进了牢笼。

四周是大理石围成的倘大的房间，银白色的月光从窗外落进来，清冷的铺在地上，如水般漫过了他被折断的翅膀。这个世界能禁锢住他的，只有他的心。

他父亲的死，亦与他有关吧？他没有给他答案。他们对彼此的信任并不足以弥补间隙。

他曾是他最为倾心的孩子。被他冷峻的手雕琢，他的身体他的灵魂都在盛放。可是纤弱而坚韧的蓝罂粟，越是美丽就越是寂寞。当他战栗于它致命的芬芳决定亲手折断它的时候，它就注定在渐渐淡薄的爱里走向早夭。

史昂风华绝代。可是美人是最怕迟暮东西。不断染指财富、权力，冷静地控制着自己的步调和方向，同时也很享受将自己推入危险境地的快感。在这个瞬息万变的世界，即使站在食物链的最顶端，都必须遵循着某种既定的游戏规则，直到你有足够的力量去改变它，而卷入这场变革的漩涡亦会让人粉身碎骨。

他在暗处操纵政界的傀儡，掌控一国的命运。光明与黑暗总是互为表里。亚历士是他的獠牙，恐吓，要挟，贿赂，暗杀，美色……一切污秽的事都由他来做。人总是贪心的，有永远无法满足的欲望，这就是史昂的筹码。不着痕迹地把落入欲望深渊连挣扎都没有的猎物圈进自己的网里，对他们予取予求。这些棋子将是他主宰棋局胜负的关键……

即使是弃子都还有最后仅剩的价值吧？我美丽的皇后。

“撒加，我要你。”

不可违抗的宣告，冰冷而又灼热。他被他逼到墙壁无路可退。猛地推开他，清澈的眼睛里满是惊异与羞愤。

对于你来说，我只是这样而已吗？

他的心蓦然地冷下来。

“要不要我把加隆抓回来？那只发情的小野猫比你可爱很多。”

他的身体在露骨的威胁下僵硬无力。他垂下眼睑，苍蓝的发丝落下来遮住了表情。

史昂伸出双臂将他圈在身前。高傲的天使收起了光芒。

一把抓住他脑后的长发，逼他仰视自己，对著他的娇艳欲滴的唇，压了下去。恣意的吻，唇齿交缠，近乎凌虐地嗫尝着他的甘美。

鲜血从嘴角流下，妖冶而凄厉。

即使这样你还不肯低头吗？即使深陷泥潭都不容亵渎吗？

他要他走向最原始的堕落。

他粗暴地撕下了他的衣服，他的身体在裂锦的声响中瑟瑟发抖。晶莹若雪的肌肤，从胸部到腹部纤细的线条，呈现在他面前。

从什么时候开始，他迷恋着他的寂静妖娆，像在身体里点了火，心都乱了。

他拦腰抱起他，扔到床上。这是他渴慕已久的场面，他要尽情揉碎这朵蓝罂粟。因为，是他先打破了游戏规则。

他抓住他的手腕，毫不怜香惜玉地将膨胀的欲望推进隐藏在双丘之间的禁地。拥着他无暇的身体，与他结合到最深处，狂野地动作，恨不能就此贯穿他。

痛苦与屈辱撕裂了他的灵魂，可是身体还在回应。紧咬的薄唇溢出无可抑制的娇喘呻吟。清丽的容颜在情欲的淬炼下变得妖冶绝美。

“呜……啊……”

他的手像受刑一样张开。几乎窒息的绝顶感夺走了意识，眼神渐渐涣散。

史昂没有因此放过他，持续地肆虐身下的娇躯。翡翠色的长发从背脊上散落下来，像要遮住淫靡的春光。

赤裸交缠的两人堕入暗夜的深渊，无法自拔。

清晨已至。他是风中开到荼靡的花。苍蓝的长发宛若海水覆盖着他未着片缕的身体，那高傲苛刻的线条若隐若现，构成一幅宗教画，这美丽是堕落的原罪，只有神能够裁决。

微汗的背脊还残留着情欲的痕迹，白玉般的冰肌雪肤像蒙了一层清冷的光，肩胛骨仿佛要张开的翅膀被硬生生地折断了。他的身体是神所创造的最高艺术品，蹂躏在上面的激情凝成了斑驳的痕迹，爬满了全身，一直隐没到私处。

史昂看着他的沉静的睡颜，伸手抚过他的额头，没入湛蓝的发。

你只有在睡着的时候，才不会违抗我吗？

他醒了，眼睛里是冰封的大海，寂静幽深，却再也没有波澜。

“撒加，我……”事到如今，还有什么好说的？

“够了吗？”

他缓缓坐起来，身上有屈辱的疼痛。抱住自己的手臂，指甲无情地嵌进肉里，在白皙如凝脂的肌肤上拉出一道道触目惊心的血痕。狰狞的腥红撕裂开来。

“你干什么？”

史昂抓过他的的肩膀，怒不可遏地把他压倒在床上。

这时，雕花大门后传来执事的声音。

“进来。”

他拾起旁边被撕裂的绢丝的睡衣披在他身上。

作为执事的男人亦是风姿卓绝。早餐准备好了。

拉开厚重的窗帘，清晨淡漠的日光流淌在整个房间，带着森林露水的清香。

他面无表情地审度着床上被蹂躏过的娇躯。侍奉撒加用餐。让他靠在柔软的天鹅绒靠垫，热汤送到嘴边，想给他冰冷僵硬的身体灌入生气。他倔强地转过脸去。

他的身心都在呼啸的风中凋零，像被丢弃的娃娃，奄奄一息。可是依旧那么美丽，那么高贵。

执事拿起桌上精致古典的茶壶，出人意料地将红茶倒在他胸口，滚烫的液体带起一阵灼伤，沿着身体的线条，往下，再往下。

连他也这样对他。

他凄绝的笑。

“怎么，很享受吗？”史昂并没有制止他的仆人如此大胆的举动。那个男人从来都很清楚他要什么。眼睛渐渐迷离，勾起的欲念从小腹一直涌到心口。

他猛地扯下桌布，餐盘刀叉连同一口未动的食物惊天动地地掉在地上，还有刚刚采摘回来娇艳欲滴的白玫瑰。

他抱他到桌台上，紧紧抱着的这个肉体，美得宛若奉给神的祭品。饥饿地咬上他胸前的蓓蕾。手顺着他的腰腹滑到那里。

昨夜的屈辱还深深铭刻在残破不堪的身心上，被那只手触碰，他全身激起一阵颤栗，本能地想要逃离他的掌控。

“既然你不肯吃东西。那么，就让我好好品尝你。”

他制住他的抵抗，把他的手腕扭到身后用撕裂的衣物绑好。从他的锁骨、胸口一路舔舐而下，最后埋首于双腿之间。

“唔……不……”

“都这样了，装什么纯情处子？”

他把他翻过来压在桌上，更加任人摆布的姿势。

下一秒，红茶浇淋在身上，连同那里，像要冲洗掉股间昨夜交欢的爱证。

他从他纤细的腰肢啃食下来。掰开臀瓣，藏匿在深处曾经绽放过的花蕾紧紧闭合，却散发诱人色香。舌尖淫靡地舔舐，在不可能的地方燃起火焰。

“啊！啊……呜……”

高傲如神之子的他，因为恣意的摧残而羞愤欲死。

“不喜欢吗？换一种玩法怎么样？”

银制的餐刀滑进他双腿之间，那种冰冷的触感像在切割他的肉体。刀锋一点一点进到他里面，所及之处都是酥麻和甘美，身体里就像很多害怕寂寞的花簇拥在一起开放。

他在无尽的黑暗里闭上眼睛。泪水终于止不住。


	4. 海龙

风中有海水冷冽的味道，穿透身体，可是温暖，明明在思念他的时候那么清晰，好像从一开始就从未离开过。加隆站在海边的悬崖，远远地望着深蓝的大海，从脚下一直延伸，与苍茫的天空相交。

人类不断留下存在的痕迹，被开发过的土地，覆盖其上的建筑。那些繁华和荒凉都在他身后渐渐隐去。他只是忘记了所处的这座城市，是谁的故乡，是谁在守护，都无所谓了。失去他，还有什么意义？

他听到海水拍打岸礁的声音。巨大的白色浪潮层层推进，争先恐后地奔腾而来，撞得粉身碎骨。令人生畏的力量。

他是喜欢海的。无论怎样汹涌澎湃，表面看来永远那么平静，包容一切。

他身上的激烈和桀骜也终将会归于平静。十三年的诀别。若他知道，是否会做另一种选择，会珍惜最后的良辰？

他终究还是错过，终究还是来不及。

唇齿间缓缓吐出的那个名字，像甜美而苦涩的毒，流淌在血液里，无处不在。

是爱吗，还是恨？

他善于掩盖，所以连自己都可以骗过。那无尽的悲伤源自于哪里，他再清楚不过。只是不愿承认罢了。

撒加，他从小就是讨人喜欢的孩子，聪明、善良、高贵。很多时候，他脸上有安静的笑，近乎宗教般纯净。

可是这样的他，依旧被舍弃掉。

那天的事，就像一个无穷的黑洞，在加隆心底慢慢扩散。

他恨他的父亲，他是如此完美无缺，不允许有弱点存在。所以连自己的孩子都可以牺牲。

可是他永远不知道当时他没有对准撒加的心脏开枪。他赌劫持者不会拖着受伤的人质逃走。

他也恨撒加，他还那么小，却宁愿选择尊贵的死，也不愿和罪恶同流合污。

可是他永远不知道他真正害怕的是……

被舍弃的其实是自己吧？

彻骨的寒冷。爱比死更冷。

一抹自嘲的微笑，荡漾在唇边。

如果撒加属于光明，我便投身黑暗。如果撒加爱这个世界，我便恨它，摧毁它。

蓝色长发在凛冽的风中翻卷，一如他放肆的意志。

这个寂寞的孩子，此刻他的一切都是为了撒加而存在。他却浑然不知。

他执迷着某种毁灭的力量，如同信仰。从这海底一直下去，一定会被黑暗吞噬。

他纵身跃下，像一只白色的飞鸟，振翅俯冲，向着黑暗的深渊，义无反顾。只听到呼啸的风声。

沉重的坠落的声响，淹没在嘶叫的海潮中。

身体被海水温柔地包围，缓缓下沉，仿佛白色的羽毛在空中簌簌地落下来。静谧却听得到隆隆的声响，那是海水流动的低吟，他已深入它的灵魂。

撒加曾经说过，即使是最深的海底，依然有明亮纯净的天空。

他嘲笑他的天真。而现在，他去到那里。

啊，真美啊！

海面闪烁的阳光离他原来越远，越来越远。

可是依旧看得到纯净而忧郁的蓝，他困在一个蓝色的迷梦，甘愿被吞噬，连挣扎都没有……

与此同时，在另一个地方。

湾岸码头，周围到处是集装箱。有人在阴影中穿梭，伺机而动。长久的死寂孕育着挥之不去的恐惧。

一旦捕获对手，就会响起枪声，冷静，利落，不留余地。空气中弥漫着淡漠的血腥。曾经鲜活的生命在刹那间黯然凋零。

或许是厌倦了这种无休止的追逐方式，少年从蛰伏的黑暗中一跃而出，暴露在日光之下。按照他的估算已经有十几个人从这场生死游戏中悄然退场。剩下的。。。对手从另一条通道跟了出来，两人面对面的厮杀，如此近的距离。这一刻，只属于死亡。

子弹穿透了身体。终于，他再也无法全身而退。大片的鲜血浸染了白色的衬衣。他趔趄了几步，颓然掉入海里。那坠落的姿势，就像悬崖上临风的蔷薇，开得太盛，已经枯萎。

无力地沉下去，伤口不断涌出温热的血，在彻骨冰冷的海水中弥散。

世间如此荒凉。

他和他徘徊在生死。接受各自的命数。没有拯救，没有奇迹。

后来，加隆幸存了下来。他一直觉得，是他抢走了他的命，于是只能代替他活下去。因此，他失去了……

恍惚中，他在一个白色的房间，灌满了微凉的风，风里有玫瑰的芬芳。他如同置身于时间的废墟，不知道睡了多久，身上是碎裂般的痛，无法动弹，手指抠住了床沿。

淡漠的日光从窗口以一种极其倾斜的角度漫进来，无声无息地流淌。

一个陌生的少年坐在窗台，他的额角磕在冰凉的玻璃上，让整个脸浸在闪耀的阳光里，微卷的发丝显得透明，淡紫色抑或是蓝色，散发着水晶般明媚的光泽。白皙的肌肤，精致的五官，安静、漂亮。令人惊异的玫瑰色瞳仁，清澈得仿佛弥漫的花香。

是梦吗？而即使这是短暂的梦境，也能汲取到些许温暖。有人守候在身边。

少年走过来，亲吻他苍白的嘴唇。他唤他：“海龙。”

加隆抬起手，遮住眼睛，那令人晕眩的美丽才重新沉寂下去。习惯于漫长的寒冷，他的深渊无人抵达。

“那天在码头发生了什么事情？”

“不，我不是海龙”

从梦中醒来面对黎明的不知所措。 无法拨开的重重迷雾，真相却已昭然若揭，在失望的触抚。

那天，他被冲上海岸。潮水汹涌而至，温柔地舔弄他的轮廓。只有夜在无声的继续。

苏兰特找到他的时候，奄奄一息。他覆上他微启的薄唇，注入干净的气息。没有回应的吻，他却醉了。这个深蓝的少年，脆弱、孤立无援，他只想给他温暖。亲密着他冰冷的肌肤，就像拥抱整个沉睡的海。澄澈剔透与异色放荡同时在他身上熠熠生辉，叫人瞬间融掉了理智，失落了矜持。

“在离你不远的地方发现的。”

赫然呈现在加隆面前的是勃尔塔925——9厘米口径半自动手枪，弹匣容量15发。

他继续说，“枪身上有特制的花纹，这是组织的标志。”

当他们为地下世界卖命，一旦走错一步，步步皆败。没有人可以相信。枪是他们赖以生存的全部。

“真可笑。如果被作为证物，岂不是向全世界昭示身份。”

“至今为止，我们没有失败过。”

“我们？”

眼前这个看上去比他还小的少年，他到底是什么人，杀手？黑帮成员？可是即使在艰难、险恶的环境里成长，他仍然有着清新的笑靥。

加隆没有猜错。

海皇是一个黑道组织，隶属于海上霸主的索罗家族。索罗家族控制了欧洲整条海岸线的航运、物流，在合法产业的掩盖下做着走私、贩毒等罪恶勾当。于是海皇应运而生。索罗幕后操纵海皇为其铲平所有障碍，无形而且致命。

海皇中最强的七个人，被称作海将军的杀手，直接听命于索罗，被分派在不同的地域。组织有着非常严明的规则，所有命令的传达都不能越级。

这里，是海龙的属地。他们执行各自的任务很少有交集，甚至没有见过彼此的真面目。苏兰特得到消息，海龙在码头受到伏击。他为他而来，却阴错阳差地救了另一个。

加隆是被他当成同伴带了回来。之后昏睡了整整三天，这段时间竟没有怀疑也没有查证。是疏忽还是希望如此……

枪指向他的额头。不带感情，清醒所以残酷。

加隆没有丝毫的退避。

醒来一切都变了，曾经干净平淡的生活早已荡然无存。这就是我想要的黑暗吗？

“你应该知道脱离组织的后果。你只有两条路可走，要么死，要么装到底。”那个声音在黑暗中问他，是否愿意付出代价。

“我不会傻到连命都不要。”他冷冷的笑了。傲气的背后是怎样的铭心的痛。他很清楚这意味着什么。

撒加，我不是你。你永远属于光明，就像埋下了命运的种子，注定我将作为对立，存在下去。


	5. 茧

一座繁荣奢靡的城市，总有它所覆盖不了的角落。在那里，平凡甚至卑贱的人们为生存所迫，徒劳挣扎。即使喧嚣散尽，声嘶力竭的呐喊也无人理会。

他们穿过腐朽的街区，帮派混迹，罪恶滋生，连空气里都弥漫着堕落的味道。白天更加是一副被放逐的苍凉景象，无可救药。很难想象它与最繁华的金融与商业中心仅是一街之隔。那里抛出诱人的饵，无法抵挡的纸醉金迷，让所有人身陷其中，被欲望和野心驱使，却再也无法回归原点。没有多少人能够死得其所。

加隆已辨认不出这个世界。不断学习一切必须的手段，在罪恶的渊薮里如鱼得水，这样的事，只是活下去的本能。

位于地下的酒吧，隐藏得不见天日。糜烂的气息让人闻了昏昏沉沉。只看到为数不多的几个人，他们就坐在这个仿佛虚幻的环境中，长久地蛰伏。对于突然到来的闯入者，并无人理会。

苏兰特径直走向某个人。他不是第一次跟这个情报贩子打交道。而对方的态度也是意外的熟稔。在加隆看来，这个会随便搭上他的肩膀谈笑的大叔，可靠同时暗藏利牙。

契约总是建立在彼此的信赖与相当的报酬上。

“是什么人做的？”苏兰特问他。

他递过来一张照片,照片上是那天当场毙命的尸体，没有捕获任何活物，但能够赶在善后的人前面，实属不易。嗅觉灵敏从来都是他夸耀的资本。

“我能给你们的就只有这些了。不过，最近有一些有趣的传闻。”那双含笑的眸子什么时候变得认真起来？他说，“你们的人抢了圣域的货。”

事实如此，没有什么好反驳的。逃跑途径、贩卖渠道，所有一切都在掌握之中。即使如此，苏兰特还是庆幸自己没有参与其中，组织里也不乏乱来而且愚蠢的家伙。贪婪地攫取他人所有，但只有将对手埋葬才能遏制下一轮的报复。

“所以呢？”他不想妄加断言。

“亚历士至今没有任何动静。这才是问题所在。你认为他会善罢甘休吗？”

到头来什么线索都没有，而且还面临着更深的危机。

“喂，有人在朝这边看呢。”大叔善意地提醒，语气里却有些幸灾乐祸。

顺着他的视线看到不远处端腮凝望的人向他们投来饶有兴致的微笑。飞扬的金色短发，黄玉色的眸子，让人印象深刻。但是最兴奋的要数他那两个花痴手下，口水都要流出来了，还喃喃自语：“真是漂亮，真是漂亮啊……”

“什么来头？”

“不知道啊。”大叔无奈地耸耸肩。

加隆端着酒杯就过去了，嘴角依旧是玩世不恭的笑。

“你在看什么？”他倾身向前，长发落在了拉达曼迪斯的手臂上，天鹅绒一样的柔软触感。诱惑加上疏离，悄无声息地撩拨。

“你。”指尖暧昧地缠绕着他蓝色的发丝，细细地玩味。

“我们来玩个游戏怎么样？我说出你的经历，如果我对了，你喝酒。”他抬起下巴，放肆地邀约。

那种睥睨天地又带着几分不屑的神情让拉达看得醉了，仿佛此时无论他提出怎样的要求，他都会欣然接受。

游戏开始。破解谜团，揭露真我。

“你十二岁之前杀过第一个人。”

第一杯，他看着他的眼睛一饮而尽。

而他成竹在胸地微笑。继续寻找他的尾巴在哪里。

“这里不是你的地盘，但觊觎已久。”

“算是吧，但是我对你更感兴趣。”

他的回答如此张扬，如此直白。第二杯，迷失了方寸，却不会沉迷在昙花一现的瞬间。

“你听到我们刚才的谈话了吧？你知道点什么。”

拉达所属的冥界跟海皇从来都有着千丝万缕的关系。这种渊源甚至追溯到家族谱系。世代的延续和分崩离析，在不同的领域各自壮大，最后却不约而同地孕育出两股危险的势力，在此相遇。

“海皇和圣域冲突，你就可以坐收渔翁之利。”

第三杯，他举起在手中把玩，而又不可思议地递到加隆面前。那些冰块与琥珀色的威斯忌碰撞出令人目眩的美丽。

“喝。”带着威慑与温柔的命令。他眯起细长的眼，看他仰首喝掉。思忖着他魅惑的唇流淌过冰甜味道，想要一亲芳泽。“你不觉得现在反而像是达成了某种协议，结束争端的样子吗？我已经没有机会。”

暗流涌动，所有人被蒙在鼓里。事情已经平息，而代价是。。。

“亚历士手上有我们的人质。”

“这你要去问他。”冷冽的眼睛，似乎有一些不悦。“宝贝，轮到你了。”

“尽管问。”他摆出一副无所顾忌的模样。

“你有不错的出身。”

他漠然地喝酒。

“在你很小的时候你父亲死了。”

“是的。死于空难。”再度斟满，饮尽。

“你恨他。”

追根究底。人的过去驱动了命运的车轮。那些他所无法选择的事物，造就了他。加隆自嘲地笑。他和拉达以前从未谋面，这个人似乎能够洞悉一切。

“你沦落于此，是因为某个人。”

“你这么说谁他妈都要喝。”大叔走过来为加隆打抱不平。“不介意我们也来凑热闹吧？”

“好吧，因为你爱的人。”这样够清楚了吧。

“今天到此为止。”

没有人可以重生。那些以为被埋葬掉的过往依然在心上轻易地撕开裂口，怎样填补都无济于事。

加隆起身离去，却被拉达一把扯过来压在桌台上。身体越靠越近，让人难以自持的暧昧。“游戏什么时候结束我说了算。这样逃走不合规矩，要接受惩罚。”

苏兰特想要帮他，却自顾不暇。就像神话时代美丽的少年被两只丑兽咬住。从刚才开始包含着赤裸欲望的目光、故意贴上来的身体，此时更加肆无忌惮。“不如我们现在去干一炮！”猥亵的笑声激起无限旖旎的妄想。

“管好你的狗。”加隆依然不知收敛，即使在拉达的禁锢中无处逃逸。

“你还是担心你自己吧。怎么，想要就地正法？”一只手在他身上不规矩地游走，若有若无。渐渐迷乱的渴望，迫不及待地捏碎他邪魅的骄傲。

下一秒，冰冷的枪膛抵在胸口，拉达恋恋不舍地起身，差一点，只差一点，他就能折下这支蓝色的蔷薇……

剑拔弩张的沉寂，他们得以全身而退。

“什么时候想要了，告诉我一声。”拉达对他意犹未尽。

这个玩笑开过火了。加隆一拳把他打翻在地。

而他就是后来迅速崛起、叱咤风云的冥界三巨头之一。

加隆与拉达曼迪斯的邂逅，刹那的会和。命运已经准备好这两颗冉冉升起的新星的朔望了。他们互相碰撞，又互相避开了。再要等十年漫长的岁月……


	6. 断翼

那段时间加隆和苏兰特在一起，以最激烈的方式来表达自己的快乐、愤怒、梦想、迷惘、希望和绝望……

他在深夜的大街上喝酒、打架，对于任何事情都肆无忌惮。关于他的传言开始渐渐扩散，围绕着他的骚动也日益加剧。在他出入的地方会遇到频繁的挑衅，“你就是加隆吧。”因此而抓住对方的衣领，指望和平解决是不可能的。无论对手是谁，一对一还是群殴，加隆都奉陪到底。事实上他非常强，在修洛塔贝兹的时候，格斗、剑术无人能及，唯一输过的，是对撒加。而他既定的规则都要破坏掉这种意志的形成，也要追溯到那个时候。

他们义无返顾地前行，因为相信自己能够改变世界，相信只要他们几个人在一起就有无限的可能。

每个时代的痛苦都会借由离经叛道的方式表达出来。打破形式的壁垒，打破道德的壁垒，对抗世俗。这些漂泊沦落的孩子，不断奔跑以找寻一个叫做伊甸的乐园。以自身为武器与这个世界冲撞，把所有阻碍踩在脚下。有一天他终会发现，当他们飞到最高的山顶，以为终于抵达的温暖却遍寻不着。眼前空荡荡的，站在临风的悬崖绝壁，无路可退。

花茎缠绕覆盖，玫瑰在源源不断盛开，身体却已经腐朽，失去的最珍贵的，永远是最初的爱与梦想。

克修拉、艾尔扎克、斯基拉依奥、巴尔安、苏姆耐狄斯，海皇的成员集结完毕。他要的是一个他们自己的组织，不再附属于谁，不被人控制。于是连上面下达的命令他都不买账。再这样一直下去就会变成和组织高层的全面战争。

那时的他们近乎一无所有。赌上性命般的开始，每天都是昂扬的，好像要燃烧到死。

掀开扉页，故事的楔子直接跳到未完的最终章，伤痛的玫瑰雨之中，一个小孩笑了，一个小孩哭了，一个小孩说，我爱你。

圣域的总部位于整座城市最繁华的地段，并且作为地标而存在。高耸的大楼，银色的玻璃幕墙，像有月的清辉温柔包裹它高傲的线条，路过的人们无不驻足屏息，而如果窥视到里面极致的奢华与美学，一定能感受到灵魂的激荡。富贾政要经常出入其中的酒店会所，被情色和欲望蛊惑。纯洁无瑕的伊甸圣女总是高高在上、可近而不可亲。然而此刻她正撩开裙子，露出放荡的笑容。让人顷刻间迷离了眼睛，以为置身于索多玛的欲望之城。

甜腻的娇声，舞动的肢体，在各个地方扬起，一如既往地吞噬着黑夜的寂静。

在众人惊叹的目光中，泳池里妖艳的舞姬，那些十几岁的少男少女身着古希腊式的白衣，鲜活的肉体若隐若现，一朵朵悄然盛开的水仙，清雅、隽永。神秘而诱惑的舞蹈，仿佛是迷恋自己水中倒影的那厄索斯。

“我们为什么要来这里？”加隆冷冷地问。堕落一直被叛逆的孩子作为破坏世间的武器，同时也是保护自己的盔甲，华丽、耀眼、杀气腾腾。而原来这只不过是成人习以为常的生活方式，只要他们负担得起。

“来见亚历士。”苏兰特很清楚，他们仅仅凭借勇气和执着踏上一条不可知的道路，与组织高层所希望的背道而驰。没有依靠的力量，他们更加活不了。结盟只在利益的基础上存在，时候到了就在背后捅上一刀。况且还有一件事情需要确认。

“真是疯了。”

“拜你所赐。”

加隆轻佻地微笑，笑得那么放肆，手臂已经像常春藤一样缠绕在苏兰特的腰间，宠溺般地给与他所有的激昂。

“这是奖励。”他漂亮的脸勾起微妙的弧度，含起酒杯里娇艳欲滴的樱桃送到他唇边。一寸一寸靠近的距离，一寸一寸消弭的理智，苏兰特甚至无法拒绝，像做梦一样咽下了这冰凉的甜美。

正对泳池的酒店房间，他裸足地站在一整片的落地窗前，目睹了他们的亲密。他的心都碎了，几乎要站不住。薄纱的窗帘被他抓出伤痛的褶皱。

“撒加，你看到了。”身后的人灼热地吻着他天鹅一样昂起的脖颈，双手绕到他裸露的胸前，尽情地爱抚。带他来这里，原本他只想告诉他，自己对加隆的行踪了如指掌。而刚才的那一幕比他预料的更加精彩。

“很想在那个孩子身下娇喘扭动吧？”

“不，我没有。”

苍蓝的长发缠绕在他和他之间，上身唯一遮蔽的白色衬衫也被拉扯得凌乱不堪。湿热的舌尖在他光滑的背脊蔓延，而那只手已经滑到他双腿之间，覆盖他的分身。强烈的刺激，狂乱的鼓动，他就像被绑在火刑架上被当成女巫在地狱之火中焚烧，欢愉的歌声引领他死在天堂之色。

“你很喜欢吧？”

没有停止手上的动作，史昂跪在地上，更深地探索他后面诱惑的弧度，迷乱的艳光，在他最羞耻的地方极尽所能地舔弄。

“嗯…啊…啊…啊啊…！”愈发娇喘连连，甜美而痛楚。无数的罂粟种子在他紧绷的身体里生根发芽，下一秒，迎来盛大的绽放，那是吞噬一切的美丽。

“撒加……”忘情地呼唤，无尽的温柔，他从后面抱着他，仿佛直到世界终止。

他感受到他抵在那里的欲望。转过身，勾住他的脖颈，用炙热的吻封住自己唇齿间不断流泻的娇喘。

那倾城绝世的容颜，茫然的眼睛，仿佛迷失在人间的妖精。

很满意他不似平常的主动，史昂退去衣物，抬起他曲线缠绵的长腿绕在腰际，托着他的臀部将昂扬的欲望全部没入他颤抖的身体。

被虚幻的爱迷惑操纵的人偶。他恨不得抱他至死。

这个世界有太多无奈的东西，是否不去想不去看就可以全身而退？ 他本是天之骄子，本可以在已经制定的秩序中走向最高处。可是从什么时候开始，他却厌倦了这种秩序，厌倦了唾手可得的东西，随之而来的是对于迷失的渴望。他赌自己在史昂心中的位置和价值。一切开始脱轨。

他如水般清丽，却倔强得让人心痛，碰撞，破碎，用一切激烈的形式所完成的抗争，美得无与伦比，却也撕碎了自己的梦想和人生。 

从万丈高空坠落到深渊的感觉是怎样的？ 

一切本不必如此，本不该如此。 

他和他是如此相似，不愧为双生子。

用曼陀罗的迷香点燃的以为早已沉睡的执念，仿佛燃烧得噼噼啪啪作响。

激情过后，他抱住自己渐渐变冷的身体，抱住他亲手斩断的和加隆的羁绊。再一次凭借记忆去渴望他。看到的仍然只有那个孩子离开的背影。好冷。已经没有什么可以失去的了。那么，全都燃烧殆尽吧，所有的爱，所有的恨，所有的悲痛。


	7. 暗夜

盛大的假面舞会，今夜的狂欢刚刚开场。整座大厅气势磅礴，如梦似幻。中央是宏伟的楼梯，向上延伸，与巨幅油画结合地天衣无缝。两旁的围栏上雕刻着繁复的花纹。巨大的水晶吊灯将这个无限光明的世界照的熠熠生辉。烛台一般复古造型的落地灯在四处呼应。厚重的竖琴摆放在最显眼的位置，让人就像驻足在一件精致艺术品前。巍然耸立的石柱连被时间雕琢的裂痕都完全再现了。一切都是以黯淡的金色为基调。身着华服的人们穿梭、聚集其中，带着那种来自威尼斯的嘉年华面具，怪诞而奢华。金发的美女在秋千上飞荡，摆出各种危险、撩人的姿势，引来一波又一波的欢呼。

加隆是一身海盗的装扮，冷艳的黑色。夸张的帽沿，刘海遮住了一只眼睛。而苏兰特是纯白的贵公子，珍珠项链、手镯和戒指点缀着他干净的面容，手中拿着一朵妖冶的玫瑰。

加隆站在那里，突然感到某种仿佛要刺穿自己的力量，正对着楼梯上的那个人，薄如蝉翼的黑色面具下，视线的纠缠如此强烈，直直地落在他的身上。喧嚣的人潮和宫殿般的画面在他们身后渐渐隐去，只剩下他和他，两人静止的身形之间，酝酿出强大的气场。加隆惊愕地仰望他。一袭黑衣，下摆有繁复的褶皱和蕾丝，维多利亚时代的风格，黑色的长裤和黑色的短靴。而他的长发是比黑色更为深邃的幽暗。过度的美，足以引发敬畏。

“你认识他？”苏兰特问。

“不认识。”加隆喃喃地说。怎么也拼凑不起来落在记忆里的碎片。想要走上去，却被苏兰特拉住了。

“他就是亚历士。加隆，你先回去。这里交给我。”

“开什么玩笑！”

只有这一次，不容反驳。连苏兰特也感觉到了，那道目光中无法言喻的气息。

不知道什么时候开始，悠扬的琴声充斥了每一个角落，在空气里激起涟漪。循声而去，幽暗的房间，风从窗口灌进来。在暗夜盛开的黑玫瑰，浓郁的芬芳四处弥漫，花瓣落满地上。黑色的钢琴前面，并肩协奏的两个人，暮霭般朦胧的光勾勒出他黑色的轮廓，仿佛是夜之君主。而他身边的少年，湖蓝色的卷曲长发，妩媚的泪痣，花神亲吻过的唇，美得不似尘世所有。他的弹奏只有他能跟得上，能与他坐在同一张琴凳上联弹。那双骨骼清晰的手，骄傲舞动的指间流泻的寂寞琴音，轻柔清冷的月光倏忽变为呼啸的暴风，铺天盖地的狂乱，意欲毁灭。

他一直在他身边，等他回归平静。他一直都在……

宴会要持续到深夜，亚历士没有过多的停留。他来到史昂那里。看到他正慵懒地靠在床头，身体裹在天鹅绒的薄毯里。还有个人，在里面……湛蓝的长发从边缘露出来，绸缎一样铺撒，这异色的美丽，让人不由自主地想入非非。

“上次交待的事情已经做好了。”

“嗯，很好。”

史昂满意地微笑。示意一旁的侍女给亚历士倒酒。两个人的谈话逐渐偏离了正题，无所顾忌。侍女听得低头羞红了脸，她跪在他脚下，将红酒喂进他口中。

“不要停。”史昂拍拍毯子里的人。他又抬头望向亚历士，说：“这小妖精真让人欲罢不能啊。你这里所提供的一切美色都不及他一人。”倨傲的夸耀。

“或许，我能帮你调教他。”眼瞳里落满深红之花的妖异芬芳，目光没有任何回避。

两个人相视大笑起来。

史昂拉扯毯子，露出少年修长的双腿，手伸进去，为所欲为。随着淫靡的动作，甜美的娇吟像要滴出水来，渐渐变成了模糊不清的低泣。

他知道他在弄他哪里。既然被邀来观赏，亚历士也不介意享受这情色的骚扰，解开了领口的扣子。脸上微醺浅醉，而身体更加灼热。春梦在舔诋腰腹，下身都要融化了。

他走出去的时候，回头看到史昂已经翻身压上去。被他摧残的蓝，他仍对他有所忌惮吗？

“杀了我。”

门关掉了，那一室的旖旎仿佛离他很远很远，只有少年最后的话语，在身后如此清晰。

云雨过后，史昂在旁边沉沉睡去。撒加赤裸上身坐在黑暗里。此时的他，脸上寂静、安详，近乎宗教般极臻的美。只有浑身上下被凌辱折磨的瘀痕和齿痕昭示了刚刚的淫乱。他站起来，走到窗前，像在梦境中游移。外面下雨了。雨水不断拍打在玻璃上。温暖的往日，早已在远方消逝破碎。曾经的梦想还残留在眼瞳之中。不洁的身体，不再做垂死挣扎。以爱为名的陷阱，将他诱往黑暗深处。神永远高高在上，无论怎样呼喊都无可企及。就让无尽的雨洗净这污秽的大地。

撒加走在倾盆的雨里，失魂落魄。不知道要去到哪里。雷电撕裂开夜空，也撕裂开身心的伤口，任雨水冲刷。

突然被拉进一个同样冰冷的怀抱。从后面牢牢地禁锢住他的身体。是谁？他有些惊慌失措，可是此时连挣扎的力气都没有了。怎么样都无所谓了。他闭上眼睛，向后仰，倒在了那个人怀里。

撒加，你知道是我，还是……

加隆本来在车里等苏兰特出来。他做梦都没想到会在这种地方遇到撒加。还是他前所未见狼狈不堪的样子。他一只手环住了他的腰，而另一只手捏住他的下颚强迫他转过头，狂乱地吻他的后颈和侧脸。他在呼吸他，深深地、沉醉地在记忆他的味道。

他拖着他，几乎是把他扔到车后座上。一只脚跪在他双腿之间，抓着他的手腕俯身下去。

“你看清楚，是我，加隆。”

耳边的低语彻骨寒冷，让他刹那间清醒，睁大眼睛，却一句话都说不出来。一缕蓝发从加隆肩头滑落，簌簌地落在他脸上，好柔软。他看着他站起来，回到驾驶座上发动引擎。刚才若不是被他死死地抓住，他想要伸手抱他的。在没有尽头的深渊，眼前的他如此耀眼，即使是幻觉，也愿再爱一次……


	8. 迷梦

加隆带他到自己住的的公寓。

房间里淡淡的、温暖的光。加隆倚在墙边，一言不发地看着他，总觉得什么事情他都会拼命掩饰过去。就算里面坏掉了，外在还是一如既往的沉静完美。两人之间延伸出一段遥不可及的距离。谁比谁清醒，谁比谁残酷。空气凝固成濒临折断的弦。

撒加去洗澡，磨砂的玻璃门隔绝了一室的氤氲，他在外面听到不断流淌的水声。漫长的等待，好像要抽尽他所有的力气。

“撒加——”

“喂！你昏死在浴缸里了吗？”

没有回应。加隆有些焦灼。朦胧的水雾，什么都看不清。

“撒加——”他简直要疯了，只能撞门了。

这个时候，撒加终于出来。薄薄的浴衣紧贴着他湿淋淋的身体，苍蓝的发遮住了脸。

“我走了。”冷漠的话语。不可能向他示弱的，即使在下一秒崩溃。

“你发什么疯！”他阻止。

“让开！”重重地甩开他的手，朝门口走去。

“你就这样离开吗？”他羞辱般地撩开他浴衣的下摆。

里面什么都没有穿……

他看到他走路时的臀部，那诱人的起伏，散发着高贵的艳丽。他能想象抚摸在每一寸肌肤上的绝妙质感。

撒加僵立在原地，脸上完美的神情逐渐崩解，连最后一点的骄傲都被无情地捏碎，踩在脚下。愤怒地一拳打过去，打在没有防御的身体上，痛楚却反弹到自己的胸腔。

他们失控地扭打，积郁已久的情感汹涌而出，爱、恨、愤怒、悲伤、嫉妒、不舍和渴望……两个人纠缠在一起，像受伤的野兽，用最原始最野蛮的动作撕扯着对方。每一次都是毫不留情的攻击。最后撒加扑过来，加隆被他掐住脖子，扼紧，手在颤抖。还没等反击，他整个人虚脱般地倒下来压在他身上。

“撒……加……”

他抱起他，额头好烫，因为发烧而虚脱昏迷，刚才那样子淋在雨里……小心翼翼地把他放到床上，盖上被子。绝美的容颜依旧，只是身体单薄地让人叹息。

伸手想要抚平他微蹙的眉头，看着他痛苦的表情，再微弱的低吟也觉得心惊胆战。

“好冷……”

加隆凑过去听。“冷么？明明身上那么烫……”

他看着他，沉寂了很久很久。

“那么，让我……”

褪去了衣服，自己的和他的。横陈的身体再无遮盖，光裸的肌肤和斑驳青紫的伤痕暴露在冰冷的空气里，触目惊心。热水浸过的伤口持续渗出的血蜿蜒过丑陋的结痂。他倒吸一口冷气，这本该连神都眷顾的完美，被打上龌龊的烙印……

“到底是谁？”怒吼之后，只剩下最后一点力气撑在床沿。“一年多以前你就不到修洛塔贝兹上课了，过着半囚禁的生活，当时我就应该察觉到的。发生了什么事，撒加？”

拥抱着破碎的他，那些伤痕都一一抚过。他无意侵犯他，只是他曾被他遗弃在黑暗里，身心冰冷，如今已经无从温暖。

“加隆……加隆……”他的呼唤带着心悸的痛楚。

“我在，我在这里！”慌乱地抱起他。眼里都是泪水，硬生生地忍住，没有落下来。他低头噙住他的唇，干净而沉醉的吻，淡如花香。

这鼓动是心跳吗，还是……

也许从很早很早以前，他就对他……小时候两人睡觉的姿势，四肢交缠，活像两只难分难舍的小狗。却再也回不去了。

加隆将头深埋在散发着清香的蓝发间，好熟悉的味道，只属于他的味道，汲取着最后的力量。

被拯救的只是我一个人……

他自嘲般地笑了。

他就这样抱着他，不知道过了多久。好像沉睡在蓝色的天空，寂静安详。只是触碰彼此，仅此而已。身体与身体的交叠，如此契合。

那个时候，他还不知道，笼罩着撒加的巨大阴影。听他轻轻的呼吸，胸口铭刻着悸动。两人融合为一。逝去的淡色透明的梦，在他之中，他看到真正的自己。

被清晨的日光唤醒，头好痛。赫然发现两人赤身裸体地睡在一起，顿时脸色煞白。撒加羞愤地挣开他的怀抱起身下床。拾起一地凌乱的衣衫。

“你醒了？”他迷迷糊糊地坐起来。

“加隆，你……”

啪的一巴掌打在脸上，加隆终于清醒过来。“我什么都没有做！”

“住口！”

“你忘记了吗？昨晚是你说很冷，还不停地叫我名字……”

“我叫你住口！”

“那一切都不是梦啊！为什么，你醒来就变得这么冷漠？”

“你还想要怎么样？”

“撒加……”

不要再露出那样寂寞的表情。

“你都看到了？”他背对着他穿上衣服，因为无法直视他蓝色的眼睛，真正干净的颜色，他知道那双眼眸始终紧锁着他。

“你总是什么都不跟我说，总是一个人背负一切。”他的声音带着哭腔，“笨蛋，笨蛋撒加！偶尔也依靠一下我可不可以？”

我就站在这里，你却视若无睹。

重重地从后面抱住他，伸手抚过他的额头，覆盖住他的眼睛。他顺从地倚在他身上，没有一丝空隙，熟悉的温暖降临。泪水竟潸然落下。

不要怜悯，不要被拯救。我已经不值得你爱……

他绽放出笑靥，凄绝悲凉。

“放手！”

终于，他的手从他身上滑落。这一放开就再也……

撒加，我倒宁愿你恨我至死。

“你又想去哪里鬼混？” 他听见什么东西朝着深渊坠去。他们只能在互相伤害中体会对方在自己心中的分量和价值。

撒加冷冷地笑，衬衫从肩头微微滑落，露出漂亮的后颈。双手停在臀部，摆出诱惑的姿势。

“这样的身体你还想要吗？” 他脆弱的声音湮没在死一样寂静里。

不是因为犹豫，那雪一样的身姿，加隆看得呆了，透明得仿佛一触碰就要消失。

他一直在等，等他的拒绝，等他彻底的放弃他。可是为什么，心那么痛，撕裂得鲜血淋漓。

“我们再无瓜葛。”

下一秒，加隆猛得抓过他，一个耳光把他掀翻在床上。

“撒加，是你诱惑我的……”他压了上去。


	9. 蓝罂粟

他趴在床沿，这样的姿势，连反抗都做不到。加隆果断地从背后撕去他的上衣，裂锦的声音，无比刺耳。他的指尖，很快地划过他的背脊，沿着那美丽的线条一路向下，伸进他的臀缝里去，隐没在起伏的双丘，接着恶意地扯掉了他的内裤。

“加隆，住手！”原来那里如此敏感，暴露在空气里，暴露在人眼前，身体瑟瑟发抖，强烈的屈辱感浸遍肌肤。

“真是太漂亮了！”怎么抵挡得住这种诱惑？嘴角勾起嘲讽的笑意。

撒加挥手打向身后的人，被毫不留情地制住，骨头折断的声音，惨烈地回荡在空气里。他被按倒在床上，睁着空洞的眼睛。他做梦都没想到，他会这么狠。

“你给我躺在床上好好享受吧！”加隆舔了舔嘴唇。

“不可以……我们是兄弟啊！”只剩下悲鸣。

“你现在承认我们是兄弟了？” 声音尽是暴戾。“那么，来尝尝我的味道。禁忌也好，背德也好，我都会拉你一起下地狱。”

此时的加隆，被欲望掌控着，连自己都无法驾驭。他一手握着早已挺立的分身，长驱直入他的体内。

“啊——”未经滋润的身躯，被强行侵犯，撒加无可抑制地叫出声来。

“真紧啊！”加隆露骨地赞叹。

他的手指也进去了，想再打开一点空隙，热楔狠狠地全部深入。

撒加不断地承受着他无情的冲刺、贯穿，被撕裂的不只是肉体。眼前的画面，随着加诸于身上的狂野的节奏，强烈地震颤。

“你的妖娆，是被多少男人调教出来的！”

安静高贵的他，沉溺在燃尽一切的爱欲之火中，像蓝色的罂粟层层包裹住他那里，绽放得如此绝美。

他不再挣扎，任他予取予求。

“撒加，叫我！像昨夜那样叫我！”像个任性的孩子，其实他想要只是如此。

“唔……”他颦眉拼命忍耐着身心的痛楚，嘴唇咬出血来。连呻吟都压在喉咙里。

“叫我，叫我啊！”

加隆俯身压上来，粗重的喘息喷吐在他耳后。

手腕要被他捏碎了，脸深埋在柔软的床铺上，不肯面对他，任由他亲昵着侧颜。

被包裹的欲望正烧得滚烫，一次比一次更加猛力地抽插。呼啸狂乱的暴风将加隆带向巅峰。

“啊！”他低吼一声，热流汹涌奔腾在撒加体内。

他退出他的身体，也仿佛将他的灵魂都抽离了。像断了线的人偶，被扔在那里。

股间泊泊流淌的鲜血，连同刚才靡乱的白液，相互交织，在他身上散发着妖媚的气息。加隆还紧握他纤细柔韧的腰肢舍不得放，像在确认他腰部的线条，如此幽隐的风情。那双手继续向后游移，沿着艳光迷离的弧度攀爬，覆在他的翘臀上，坚实、柔软。他用整个手掌去临摹它的形状。

“我能够满足你吧，我最爱的——哥哥！”

手上加重了力道，凌虐般地掐捏着，然后滑进了臀沟里面，极尽玩弄。那里，被爱液浸染，湿嗒嗒的，他的动作带起了淫靡的水声。

他有多久没有叫他哥哥了？小的时候……

被他这么亵玩，他要疯了。

“让我看看你最引以为傲的部分。”

加隆用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，承受过激情的后花，一览无遗，静静地散发着艳色。

“连这里也很美啊！”

他的俊颜漾着淫邪的笑意。胡乱地戳弄那里。手指像小蛇一样钻进去，淫靡地蠕动。他勾起手指，剜挖出残留在他体内的精液。不是在清理，反而是赤裸裸的玩弄。

万蛇噬身的痛苦，还是从身体里面！撒加不断颤抖，苦苦煎熬。再撩人的艳舞也媚不过他款摆的腰，扭动的臀。临崖而立的蓝罂粟，委身于狂风，摇荡零落。

他的寂静妖娆他早已不再珍惜。

“想要了吗？”他发现他身体的变化，终于开始苏醒了。

抽出手指，薄红色的花蕾空虚地开合着，娇媚的吐息瞬间让加隆欲火焚身，利刃再度插入，开始粗暴的动作。

“啊，啊啊，啊……啊……” 唇齿间漏出破碎的呻吟。身体紧绷到极限，最后昏死过去。

破碎的蓝罂粟，越是摧残越是绝世的美丽，只为他绽放，只为他重生。

而他并没有停止对他的蹂躏，继续贯穿着他。像在蹂躏祭台上被铁链缚着的死去的祭品，不只是世间最美的肉体。 

“怎么了，已经不行了吗？”

加隆抓起他的长发绕在手上，拎起来，想要看清楚他的脸。泪水和汗水浸湿了苍白的容颜，嘴角淌着妖冶的残红。他把他扔到床上，绸缎般的蓝发顷刻铺散开来。光滑的背部在窗外透进来的日光下更加楚楚动人。他趴在他身上，一连串细细碎碎的吻，落在他的颈项、肩膀。这融雪般的白皙，每一寸的肌肤都是他欲征服的疆场，过往留下的伤痕他都吮吻、啃咬过一遍，像在昭示归属。他翻弄着他，从头到脚，吻遍了他的全身。

不知道过了多久，他醒过来，那个东西还在身体里面。只是换了个姿势，他仰躺着，双腿分开到不可思议的程度，被他的手压住。私处让人尽收眼底，以最为屈辱的方式，承受着一次又一次，无止境的冲撞。热楔打入了他的深处，愈发膨胀，后穴被塞满的感觉，却还贪恋着紧紧将它包裹，不舍地纠缠。肉体交合发出淫靡的碰撞声。爱液从股间缓缓流下，夹带着的不断的血。

加隆看着他苍白的脸颊透着娇羞迷离的绯红，浸润在情欲里水雾氤氲的眼睛，渐渐涣散。蝶翼般长睫沾湿了泪水，痛苦地颤动。

“我不会放过你的！撒加，叫我！听到了没有？” 他的手握住了他挺立的分身，用力抚弄、揉搓。

前后两处同时被玩弄，这突如其来的侵袭意欲摧毁。水晶般的蓝眼眸蓦地睁开，染上绝望。他带他飞翔，却在到达天空的瞬间用手指封住前端呼啸而至的热潮。

难以忍受的绝顶感席卷早已麻木的四肢百骸。逆流盈满体内。撒加张开嘴却什么声音都发不出来。

他迷失在梦魇里，无边无际的黑暗，没有归途。他想伸手，想抓住那一抹海蓝，加隆倾泻的长发凌乱在他们赤裸交缠的身体间。是他，将他推入深渊，置于死地。可是他明明记得小时候的他用甜甜的声音对他说，“最喜欢哥哥了”。

思绪渐渐飘远，也许不想点事情，他要疯掉了吧。

那时他们在幽静的树林里，加隆飞奔着过来对他喊，“你看！你看！”小小的手里竟抓着一只兔子。

“别拎它耳朵，快放了它。”

“你让我亲一口，我就放了它。”他狡黠地笑，乖乖放下兔子，想不到那团雪白的小东西一溜烟地逃脱了。“好不容易抓到的。”加隆嘟着嘴巴，泪水在眼睛里打转。

撒加才发现弟弟满身满手都是泥，这家伙一有什么战利品就拿来给自己分享。他拉着他的手一直跑，一直跑，两个人抱在一起从长满草的山坡上滚下去。加隆毛茸茸的小脑袋靠在他胸口，卷卷的头发像蓝丝绒一样漂亮。他说：“最喜欢哥哥了。”

恍若隔世的梦，永不可再溯。

他淡淡地笑，倾国倾城。

“撒加？”加隆一下子清醒过来。

明明已经被折磨到奄奄一息，那致命的美映在眼里，直射心脏，连灵魂都在战栗。

我在做什么？对他做出这种禽兽不如的事情！竟然沦陷至此，迷失自我了么？

“叫我！求你！”加隆呼喊着，重重地扑下去抱住他，同时也将热液发泄殆尽，在他最隐秘的地方奔涌。

他的身体弓起呈百合花瓣的弧度，竭力盛放。被他紧紧抱着，要折断了一般。束缚在体内的浅红淡红深红血红的火焰一起燃烧。

加隆筋疲力尽地趴在他身上，把头枕在他胸口，一如那个时候。可是身下的人再也不会宠溺般地对他笑。

他几乎以为他要死了！

我们终究还是走到无可挽回的地步。最后竟是我在哀求。

为什么要如此倔强，宁愿被毁到形容枯槁，被人丢弃。

他是他永远无法得到的东西，永远的追逐。那迎风而开的花，他折下他，便意味着，绝望的爱，凄凉的结局。


	10. 失去

他醒来，或许是沉睡了太长太久，不知置身何处。挣扎着想要坐起来，下体撕裂般的痛，腰像要断了似的，无一不在唤起曾经不堪的记忆。整个空旷的房间迎接黎明，听到风呼啸撞击窗门的声音，却不见那夜荼靡的灯火和那个把他伤到心死的人。

身体已经被清洗过，换了棉质的睡衣，手臂也得到了治疗。洁白的床单和被子有干净的馨香。而他知道，断送他们的，不只是一场噩梦。

撒加望向窗外纯净透蓝的天空，经过的黑暗太过漫长，眼睛尚未适应晨曦。日光一寸一寸碎裂，都不愿闭上眼睛，只为掩饰渐涌的泪水。

他为他付出一切，却落得这般下场，得不到救赎，也永无法原谅。

只等一个结束。

既使如此，也不能在这里。不顾一切地强撑着下床，下一秒，重重地坠落到地面。

灰冷的山，覆盖着苍翠的树木，绵延数百平方公里。包围着一片平静的湖水，倒映着天空之色。不由地让人对自然心生敬畏。

很难想象这是一个废弃的采石场。如今已寥无人烟。一辆车停在这里，仿佛被树林挡住去路，无法深入。

车上的少年们，被赋予海皇最强暗杀者的称号。他们为一场交易而来。把组织吃掉的那批货吐出来，换回人质。跟圣域的谈判，都被对方牵制。不过，一切到此为止了。今晚将打破沉寂。

“亚历士为什么让我们大老远地来这里？”苏兰特说。

“我不知道。这里很大，很暗，地形复杂，容易逃脱。”

“不。”他摇头。“他们要杀了他。”眼里有幽深的悲哀。对同伴，对无法选择的命运。

加隆没有回答，只是静静地凝视前方。

刚下车，立刻被人用枪指着，是叫做克修拉的少年。

“来路不明的家伙，我们凭什么相信你？”声音沉着而傲慢，浸染着杀意。

空气里暗潮涌动。谁都知道，这不是无端的挑衅。

半年前，苏兰特也曾像这样用枪指着他，“从今天起，你就是海龙。”

“我是他，他是我。”他的低语湮没在薄暮里，没有人听见。他作为他而存在，可是今天，如果他们救回真正的海龙，那么他又是谁，又将去到哪里？多么的讽刺，他所做的一切只是在自掘坟墓。

“枪膛内一发，弹匣内十五发。就算解决掉这里在场的所有人，还能有残弹。”加隆的唇角恢复了惯有的弧度。

“你说什么？”

下一秒，他将手枪退膛，在众人惊诧的目光里，子弹一颗接着一颗从抛壳口弹出，撞击地面的声音尤为清晰。

“你到底想干什么？”克修拉也被他异于常人的举动震慑住了。

“只有一发子弹，是无法和你们对抗的。”

“你还真敢做啊！”

“总比被你从背后来一枪要好。”

夜无声无息地降临。

“我们就在这里分开，加隆你和巴尔安到对面的悬崖顶上，接到人就通知我们。”苏兰特部署着行动方案。

“知道了。”

他们攀着山石上去，少年只是一言不发地跟在加隆身后，警惕着他的一举一动。他看到他将海蓝色的长发随意地扎起来，散发着恣意张扬的美，竟有些失神。到了悬崖上，环顾四周，在风中俯瞰森林和湖泊。

“他们怎么把他带上来？”加隆问。

回答他的却是突兀的枪声，对面的树林里闪耀着火光。果然，这里只不过是个幌子，目的是为了分散他们的兵力。当意识到这一点，两人想都不想地滑下山岩，原路返回，与其余的人汇合。

“有埋伏，有埋伏！”通讯器里不断传出嘈杂的叫喊，混乱而破碎的信息，夹杂着不间断的枪响，“他在哪？我看到了，那是个孩子！”

他们在林中飞奔，在月色无法抵达密林深处，拼命地越过交错的枝丫，丛生的乱草以及倾倒的树木。即使再黑暗的地方，他知道，朝着湖泊的方向，越来越近了……

“苏兰特，发生了什么事？”加隆扑倒在地上，为的是确认离他最近的一具尸体。

“是伏击，一切都失控了。”

青白色的月光从高高的树梢透下来，幽冷、静谧。就好像听到从远处传来的挽歌，今夜，为谁而奏响？

“那是……”他似乎看到了什么。

“加隆你去哪？”

枪声骤然停息，刺骨的死寂。他们还站在那里，劫后余生。压抑着内心的恐惧，搜寻躲在暗处的敌人。

“难道说，目标不是我们，而是……”苏兰特好像明白了什么。

突然一声落水的巨响……

“有东西掉下去了！”几个人飞奔至湖边，向底下的深潭望去。

“在那里”。

看似平静的湖面上漂浮着什么东西。

“不要！”艾尔扎克喊道。当他意识到他要做什么，伸手阻止，可惜已经来不及。

苏兰特纵身跃下，就像一只美丽而优雅的白鸟，朝着暗夜的湖水。

然而一无所获。水面上的不过是个小孩的玩具罢了。他挣扎着游向岸边。

正当一切落幕的时候，那片树林静谧得只剩呼吸声，一个身影逐渐清晰。

加隆从黑暗中一步一步走来。冷漠而漂亮的脸，赤裸的上身呈现出完美的线条。月的清辉淡淡萦绕，最后如雪般铺洒在他的脚边。他的身后竟跟着一个小小的孩子，裹着他的上衣。他转过身把他抱在怀里。

“他是——少主？”


	11. 倒影

他侧卧在病床上，双腿微微曲起，透着珍珠般的光泽，胶布和药膏覆盖着伤痕。玫瑰色的眼睛安静幽深。他动了动手臂，换了让自己舒服的姿势，并没有顾及手上正在输液。

门开了。加隆走进来。

“你怎么样？”

“我没事。”苏兰特回头，给他一个安慰性的笑容。

“对不起。”

加隆是指朱利安的事情。那天晚上，混乱中他看到一个小小的孩子，布条蒙住了双眼，被枪声惊吓到了，只顾向前奔跑。前面就是深潭，他在他掉下去之前抱住了他，甚至制造了他落水的假象。可是他不知道，最后会连自己人都骗过了，害得苏兰特受伤。

为什么是朱利安？是索罗家族的唯一继承人？他曾以为人质是海龙，他所取代的真正的海龙，结果却出人意料。

后来，他们终于放弃搜寻失踪的同伴。静谧的墓地，比世界上大多数角落都明亮得多的阳光，透着一丝丝的寒冷，身体在这样的寒冷中融化。他们祭奠着连名字都不知道的少年。墓碑下面，空荡荡的，什么都没有。正如生前没有多少人见过他的真面目。他们只能用这种方式提醒着他的存在。然后，彻底地遗忘？

加隆在脑中一遍一遍地回想，朦胧而依稀地怀疑着，他们从未弄清那晚发生的事情，以及他们所扮演的角色。

雨一连下了几天。房间里透着幽蓝的暮色，而窗外却是天翻地覆。被狂风骤雨摧残的枝丫不断地刮划着玻璃窗。突然，重重的敲门声，那么响、那么近。加隆开门，苏兰特出现在他面前。他一句话都没说，只是把头靠在加隆的肩膀。发稍冰冷的雨水，浸湿了他的衣服，他感到他的颤抖。苏兰特很累了，拖曳的脚步，只能走到这里而已。加隆抱着他单薄的身体。两个人静静地站在那里，汲取彼此的温暖。

不知道过了多久，苏兰特抬头，却发现记忆中那耀眼的面容已经褪成苍白，怎么会比自己，还要绝望？

“出什么事了？”加隆问。

“亚历士，他想要……”苏兰特停住了。因为他看到房间里的人，加隆床上的人。不自觉地走过去，一点、一点靠近……

他的眼睛被暮色刺痛，为他的美所惊。他躺在那里，让人错觉回到了数千年前的黄金时代，宛若神祗的躯体没有一丝遮盖，打破了时光的沉寂，颠覆了帝国的庄严。他纤细的手腕被缚在床头，勒出的血痕，心有余悸。窗外没有月光，却似梦中的青鸟爬过他光洁的肘弯，亲吻他的胸膛和腰腹，坚实而又平滑的肌理。他折起的腿正好遮住了私处，不经意的姿势，却让这干净馥郁的胴体更加撩人。百合一般高傲苛刻的线条，只属于十五岁的他，尚为少年的他。

他也看到他了。高贵凛然的脸上没有任何表情，蓝眼睛清清冷冷。

“他是？”

“孪生兄弟而已，不要惊讶。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？你问我他为什么在这里，还是问我为什么囚禁自己的亲哥哥？” 他亲手剖开这一切，听见自己的心痛得发狂。

“加隆……”

再多挑衅的句子都没有用的。他知道此刻的他，越安抚就越混乱。可是自己呢，又有多少程度保持着清醒？他是他带回来的人，让他成为海龙，与自己并肩。或许正是被他那种毁灭性的，过度绽放的美丽所吸引，他周身裹着熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰，野性不羁的味道。

“你早该杀了我的。” 缓慢吐出的字句，噎在喉间。

“不，根本不需要我动手，你早晚会自我毁灭。”他看到过他打架、酗酒、嗑药。是的，他几乎都要忘记了，他第一次见他，把他捡回来，他是在跳海。那么，这一次又是什么？

加隆笑了，唇角勾起了寥落。他的侧脸很美，棱角分明的轮廓让人有一刹那的恍惚，萧瑟浓重的幽暗冷光折射的身影也是如此脆弱、淡薄，就在咫尺的距离间，却似一个不可触的梦境。

“因为他么？因为他，你就要拉我们一起下地狱？”苏兰特一直压抑的愤怒终于爆发。

加隆，我从没有想过要放开你。

“你说什么？”

“喜欢，喜欢你。我……喜欢你啊！”要说的话只剩下这一句而已。他突然扑到他身上，激荡的尾音被沉默带走了。紧抱住他，指尖深深地扣入他的背脊，仿佛用尽了所有的力气。

“放开！我让你看清楚，我从来都不是什么好货色，从来都不是。”深蓝的眼眸染上了腥气。

原来要伤一个人是那么容易。

加隆爬上床，抓住了撒加的脚，脸颊和嘴唇亲昵地触抚在上面。

他的身体开始战栗，慌乱地向后靠，直到再无可退。他望向加隆的眼睛竟是同情。他知道接下来他要对他做什么。用这种卑鄙的手段得到他，他亦同情他的不幸。

压抑已久的澎湃激情让加隆极欲揉碎折断他不屈的风骨，一举攻下这冰山美人。只要抱过一次，就再也忘不了他在他怀里淫乱扭动的勾人模样。

被束缚的手腕狠狠地抽离，猛烈地撞击，他近乎自虐地不断折磨自己，干涸的血痕瘀伤再度浸湿了浓稠的红色，却远不如他眼中倏忽而至的惊惧和悲凉让人心痛。

我们都是网中鱼，笼中鸟，在世间徒然挣扎。

加隆只是冷笑着用指尖轻挑起他的下巴，那昂起的颈项骄傲一如往昔。他撞过去，捧起他的脸强吻，视线却一直望向苏兰特，凛冽而且凶狠。

你给我在那里好好看着！

美丽的鱼被抓到了，怕它会死，于是放回到水中注视，可是忍不住再去抓，看他在手中痛苦挣扎……

待他把他吻到迷迷糊糊的，他已经彻底任由他摆布了。加隆两手托住他紧绷的臀部，满意地看到他身体纵情地反弓起来。挺起的胸膛，颤抖着送到他嘴边，他所能奉上的，也只有他自己了。他低头，含住他浅红的乳首。湿润的舌尖沿着胸前肌肉的线条向小腹蜿蜒。在享受这飨宴的同时还不忘手上的动作，更深地埋入他的臀缝。他整个人就像从水里捞起来的，纯净而又放荡的表情，像只荼靡的月亮。

亲眼目睹的震撼，竟让苏兰特连一步都动不了。他和他，一模一样的两个人交缠欢爱，仿佛神话中迷恋自己在水中倒映的那耳喀索斯，耽溺于虚无的欲望和情感。

为了让旁边的人看得更清楚，加隆把他的身体翻过去，跪趴的姿势。一只手死死按住他的头，另一只手从他高高翘起的臀部捅进去，无所不用其极地玩弄他后面。

“那夜的你，身体那么柔软。”他邪魅地耳语。

浸润情欲的气息流淌了一床。黑暗勾勒出的暧昧图景，是颠倒众生的妖娆。

“唔……嗯……”他哭泣，泪水里有多少恨再难消弭。

一室的春色，一世的悲哀。


	12. 恋鬼

他们就这样疯狂地交缠着，互相不知是深爱还是怨恨。

加隆抽离他的身体，很快地披上衣服，一只手掳过额前凌乱的发，滴出几滴汗水，闪烁着水晶般明亮的光泽。他面无表情，径直走进浴室冲洗。

而被扔在床上的人，恍惚中，心蓦然一震，眼睛空洞地睁着，弥漫的那一层水雾和身体一起冷下来。他对他予取予求后的薄情，比起窗外一夜冷雨葬花，有过之而无不及。

加隆拧开了花洒。淋湿的长发，淋湿的身体，无比的性感。水珠争先恐后地撞击在他蜜色的肌肤上，跳跃、滚动，却更想要驻足，这鲜活的肉体，每一寸，每一寸，都像在呼吸。

他站在那里。很久很久。

抬起头，濡湿的刘海遮住了眼睛，看不到表情。而滑过脸颊的，那是——泪水，滚烫的泪水。背靠着淋浴房，身体缓缓滑落到地上。他再也抑制不住地痛哭，甚至把头撞向玻璃。

撒加，我永远不会原谅你，也不会原谅，如此伤害你的我自己。

房间里，苏兰特走过来，他把脸凑近撒加，“偷吃的小猫，为什么来找加隆，史昂没有喂饱你吗？”

温柔的耳语，萦绕回响。

那一刻，撒加脸色惨白。如受万蛇噬身的痛楚。

是加隆跟你说的？

他用无言承担所有人对他的误解。

只有加隆不可以。

而事实上，苏兰特从让加隆加入海皇开始，每一步都是相当谨慎的。他调查过他的身世背景，连撒加的事也一清二楚。

苏兰特把手伸向他紧收的腰线，滑过他的臀部，故意地捏了几把，那如同满月一般的弧度，圆润、完美，感受他狼狈地扭动。

“你还真是淫荡啊！” 来不及说出口的更加刻毒的语句，当他对上他的眼睛，就彻底地凝固了。

那双眼中是美丽、高贵、不容侵犯的威严。

让他心有余悸。

然而，他与他的对峙还在继续。

无法自保者，人尽可辱之。当一个人连尊严都失去了……

“不甘心吗，沦为男人的玩物？”苏兰特解开绑在他手腕的绳子，动作轻柔地缠绕在他脖颈。“你……怎么不去死？”

下一秒，他整个人跨坐到他身上，勒紧了绳子。

窒息的痛苦，扭曲了原本清丽的面容。

可是，他在笑，凄厉的笑，竟让苏兰特毛骨悚然。

两人几乎是肉体相搏、肢体相抵，激烈的，香艳的。撒加曲起的长腿裸露在从窗外漫进来的幽蓝中，光尘流转左右。压在喉咙里喘息断断续续地溢出来，直到再也发不出声音。

他要死了。

苏兰特有些害怕。对于死亡，他早已司空见惯。至今为止，无数人毙命于他的枪下，顷刻间脑浆涂地，他连眉头都不会皱一下。唯独这一次……

他放松了手上的力道。

可是得到片刻喘息的撒加竟突然抓住了他的手，绳子再度被拉紧。

“什么？”苏兰特疑惑了。

那双眼睛死死地望着他。凛冽、决绝。

杀了我。

撒加的身体开始痉挛，绷直到苏兰特无法压制的地步。像被钉死的蝴蝶，狂乱扑腾的翅膀，霎那间被撕成碎片，连骸骨都找不回来。

他垂死的力量，像被恶魔附身，苏兰特根本无法阻止。

“住手！住手啊！”他要疯了。

直到看着撒加眼神渐渐涣散，最后，双手垂落到床上。

“怎么会这样？”苏兰特喃喃地说。

想要逃离，可是身体沉重到连动都动不了。

“你干什么？”

那是令苏兰特彻底绝望的声音。艰难地转过头。

加隆站在房间门口。身上湿嗒嗒的，只有一条浴巾松松垮垮地系在腰间。眼前的景象让他整个人都呆住了。

“不，不是这样的。不是我。”他惊恐地张大了眼睛，连声音都在颤抖。失魂落魄地跌下床。

房间里，寂静如死。加隆缓缓走近，一步，一步。

苏兰特瘫坐在地上，终于整个人淹没在加隆的阴影里。他一直在等，等他的责难。可是他连看都没看他一眼。

加隆抱起床上的人，就像抱着一个被丢弃的残破的人偶。他唤他，不断地唤他的名字，模糊不清的音节，失声地笑，失声地哭。他低头吻他冰冷的唇，那张美丽的脸因为太过苍白而显得不真实。他的泪水一串串地往下淌，落在他闭起的眼睑上，他才发现，他连睫毛垂下的阴影都这么漂亮。他把他放倒在床上，欺身上去，抓起他的手，那手腕无力地垂着，任由他摆弄。他把它们拉到嘴边亲吻，然后搭在自己的脖子上，就好像他这样勾着他。他捧起他的脸，吻到几乎喘不过气来，没有回应的吻，心痛到无以复加。他埋首在他颈窝哭泣。胡乱地抓着他的发，满眼的蓝，被温柔的海水包围。小时候，最喜欢他发间的清香，那是风中带来的，大片大片的鸢尾。他抬起头，像动物一样咆哮。最后悲痛欲绝地倒下去。

苏兰特从没有见过加隆这样。他的整个世界都崩塌了。现在的他，就像一个站在废墟里的小小的、脆弱的孩子，在瑟瑟发抖。

他们两个总要有一个人清醒，去收拾残局。以往他们就是这样并肩而行的。

是你说的，我们已经没有退路。

加隆给他的梦想，给他的生存的意义，于是他义无反顾。可是当他停下脚步，回头，却发现自己是一个人。组织的事情，亚历士的事情，加隆什么都不知道。因为撒加，他无暇顾及。

眼前涌现的片段，他脸上火焰般桀骜不驯的表情。为了和这样的他一起奔跑，就算付出生命都在所不惜。

原来，只是一场虚无。

“不要这样，他还没死！”

是该庆幸吗？苏兰特只想把他从他身上拉下来。这样下去，撒加真的会被他弄死的。

伸过去的手，被他打掉。他清晰地看到他眼里的憎恨。

“滚，你给我滚——”加隆崩溃般的反应，用尽最后的力气将苏兰特拖出门去。

之后的一整夜，他趴在床边，抓着他的手，身体僵死般地一动不动，怔怔地望着昏迷的他。那熟悉的遥远的脸……苍白而安静。


	13. 迷局

他睡在那里，披散的头发铺了满床，忧郁的蓝浸湿了他的眉，他的眼，他的唇，绝美的容颜似乎渐渐有了光。 可爱的小熊睡衣，掩藏着他苍白的身体。柔软的质地，抱起来会很舒服。然而此时扣子正被人一粒一粒解开，很快，上身就被剥光了。那只手爬到他裸露的胸膛，掌心揉弄起他可怜的乳尖，一阵蹂躏之后，粉樱渐渐挺立起来，变成令人垂涎欲滴的深红的石榴粒。接下来，臀部被抬起，裤子被扒到脚踝，动作驾轻就熟。沉睡的美人，身上已经一览无余了。继续侵入了他的双腿之间，摸向大腿内侧接近根部的地方，那里，加隆很喜欢咬。柔嫩细腻的肌肤上爬满了齿痕。他的身体因为那只手的游动而僵硬，撩起的噩梦，黑如夜晚，炎如地狱。

撒加在冷汗中醒来，平静的惊慌。当他看清楚眼前的人……

“史昂。”声音里没有痛苦，没有哀伤。

撒加很虚弱，曾经那么那么地接近过死亡，但他强行爬起来，挺直了背脊。倔强地对上那双睥睨天下眼睛，那双此时此刻猥亵他身体的眼睛。他曾经畏惧过，他对他做过的龌龊的事情……

事隔多久了，从他那里逃离？再度站在与他咫尺的地方，带着一种凄烈的意味。

即使是史昂，被他这样瞪着，也感到一阵心惊胆战。也许有一天，自己真的会死在他手里……

可惜，不是现在。

“撒加，不要忘记，你只不过是被我丢弃的棋子。在我身下承欢，也是物尽其用罢了。你无法反抗，只要你还想维护加隆的话。”

与其说是物尽其用不如说这是在暴殄天珍。

“你以为我还会为了他，向你屈服？”

“我也想知道答案。”

史昂一把将他揽入怀中，他都要想疯了，像这样抚摸，像这样亲吻，像这样啃咬，他还记得他身体的柔软。

“别碰我！”

指尖停在他颈项上，不是因为他的抗拒，而是触碰到那日留下的狰狞勒痕。

“我不允许你再伤害自己。”

叹息，低声的叹息。

撒加，你知道那时多么艰难才保住你的命……

所以，他对他就真的没有半点愧疚么？

很多年以前，这对双生子流落到史昂手里。两个孩子紧紧依偎在一起，失去了父母，失去了所有依靠，他用身体温暖着怀里熟睡的弟弟。史昂靠近他们，他的目光却是警戒的，他一直在夜里守护加隆。跟我走，史昂说。当他伸手抱他的时候，他怔了一下，本能地抗拒。史昂温柔地抚摸他的头发，这蓝色的丝缎啊。他清澈的眼睛里都是泪水，却硬生生地忍住，没有落下来。他抱起这两只，第一次，他对他伸出小手，搂住他的脖子。后来，他一连昏睡了几天几夜。倒是加隆什么事都没有。

他的美丽，他的坚定，他的天赋异禀，毋庸置疑地让史昂侧目。他被冠以他的姓，叫他为父亲，得到尊贵的身份，被灌输着要忠于家族。可是有一天他发现真相，史昂参与谋害他亲生父亲的真相。当年那场无果的暗杀，他在场，也领教过。即使他还那么小，即使他得以全身而退，他又怎么能原谅自己心无间隙地被仇人养大。只是为此所付出的代价太过惨重。当他陷入泥沼的时候，没有得到应有的保护。史昂只是看着他从云端掉下来，被扯掉翅膀，被惨无人道地践踏。他从一开始就是容许被牺牲掉的存在。

他走过那样的地狱后，迎接他的是以监护为名的囚禁，以惩罚为名的调教，用卑鄙的手段掠夺他的身体，加诸于肉欲上的凌辱。

他无法反抗。只因为史昂手中有让他不得不低头的王牌。

可是为什么，他成了他必须宰割的羔羊？

因为已经没有利用价值了？因为是他咎由自取？

史昂永远都不会忘记一年多之前他是怎么被带回来的。

终其一生都不会忘记。

时间的桎梏形同虚无，如今，它还刻骨铭心地呈现在眼前。

悲愤、惋惜、心痛……

他无法面对的感情交织在一起竟然开出扭曲的花朵。

算尽机关，一叶障目。

“加隆在哪？”

“怎么，你还顾及他？”看到他始终逃不出自己步步为营的牢笼，为什么，尝到的竟是失望的苦涩？“撒加，值得吗？”

值得吗？那时他也这样问自己。为撒加，堵上自己十几二十年苦心经营的一切。然后那么冷静那么清醒地否决掉了。于是，眼睁睁地看着惊才绝艳的他被几近残忍地毁灭。

“当年是我跟你走的，和加隆无关。棋子，我一个人来当。而现在……我不会再被你掌控。”一字，一句，无比清晰。

他知道违逆史昂的后果。他很可能会因此而失去加隆。一直以来，他受到那样的屈辱才得以保全加隆。他为他挡得够久了，也等得够久了。如果加隆还不足以应付暗藏的杀机，层层的布局，无法凭借着自己的力量化险为夷的话，他亦不可能再为他做什么。

“你是在逼我吗？”

史昂无法想像，此时此刻在他面前的居然还是当初那个天之骄子的撒加。即使被压在万劫不复的深渊，即使在他的梦想，他的未来，他的爱，一切的一切都被生生抹杀了之后。

“史昂，我并不恨你。”

他撑不住了，颈部的伤痛还清晰可辨。拿来裹体的衣物，都被冷汗浸透。可是他脸上有悲悯的笑容，就像冷冷地看着一个可悲之人，就像看到了他的结局。

一个热衷于权谋的人，必将困于权谋。他把成败交给命运乖张的胃口。各方力量都在互相角逐、暗中布局，谁也不知道自己的网罩住了谁，自己又掉入谁的网中，沦为谁的猎物。

他是他没有斩草除根的祸种。

撒加很累了，失去支撑的身体落下去趴在史昂面前，他想说的都已经说完了，可是还有那么多那么多的不甘。他知道已经没有机会——杀了他。

史昂抓了一把蓝发，抬起他苍白的脸，突然将一粒白色的药片塞进他嘴里，紧紧捂住。

“唔……”

“你痛苦挣扎的样子真是让人百看不厌呢！”

直到他狼狈地吞咽下去，史昂才放手，低头覆上那冰冷而柔软的唇。

“唔……是什么？”

“你不记得了，这种药。它会让你解脱，但不会死。我想要看看，加隆是否会同样的对你？永不舍弃，还是，亲手将你交还给我。”

原谅我，最后一次，对你为所欲为……

他被重重地掀翻在床上，往后仰起头的姿势，湛蓝的发顺着床沿倾泻，一直铺洒到地上。

他居高临下地看他，看到的是平静如水，却藏着激烈抗拒的蓝色瞳仁。

“连神，都被你勾到床上。” 微笑冷淡而残酷，仿佛天下没有他做不出的事。

再一次，跨过道德的底线，他牢牢抓住他的手，压上横陈的肉体。埋头在他胸口，那透着诱人色泽的肌肤，魅惑的肌肉线条，忍不住又啃又咬，贪婪地吮吸那微颤挺立的乳珠，在上下齿之间拉扯。折起修长的双腿，侧压在床上。那里被无遮无掩地看光了，手指更是压在美丽的入口，狠狠顶弄。承受着淫亵动作的侵袭，颤抖着的屁股，那样的无辜无助，令人血脉喷张。他掰开他夹紧的臀瓣。好怀念啊！被他那里紧紧包裹的火热。

“让我到你里面去。” 

一段记忆：

无尽的黑暗里，到处是腥咸而腐朽的气息。身上好痛，极度的痛楚将他折磨地几近昏迷，四肢百骸都已经麻木，好像不是自己的。在一片死寂中，从苍白的没有一丝血色的唇溢出的几乎不可闻的声音，他在不断重复着某些名字，他要记住这每一个人，每一个将他推入泥沼的人，记住这噬心蚀骨的恨。

而让他动摇的，仅仅是一个吻。是谁，站在他面前？眼里流露出那么深沉的、那么无法言喻的痛惜。他拿什么东西喂进他满溢鲜血的口中，可是他根本咽不下去。直到他的吻温柔而至，清冷的水涌入唇齿，融进身体，洗去了疼痛，也带走了死亡，给予他绝望过后的寂静，安详。他说，一切都会过去。

“怎么了？”

撒加突然痛苦地扭动身体，史昂慌乱地抱住他，不是他想看见的隐忍和沉迷，而是会让他半夜惊醒目光，连欲望都在刹那间冷下来。

他还那么虚弱，本不可能接受的。所以，史昂没有做到最后。从他身体里抽出来的手指，伸进他口中搅动。可是他空洞的眼神，根本，没有焦距。

难道，他记起来了？

从公寓出来之后，下一个目标，就是加隆。史昂坐在车里等他，待到他走过，摇下车窗，示意他上车。

而加隆刚坐进来，就把枪抵在史昂的太阳穴上，不留余地，封闭式的后车厢里，散发着只属于他的妖异芬芳。

“找我干什么？”

“把撒加交给我。”在受制于人的情况下，史昂声音依旧不容违抗。一天之内，他亲手养大的两只小狼崽都对他亮出了獠牙。

“不！”手中的枪将他的头抵得更紧了。他恨不得现在就杀了他。

“加隆，不要再误入歧途。你和撒加，我都不想放弃。”

“他已经是我的人了，从头到脚都被我吃掉了。”

“住口！”史昂的眼睛蓦然冒出怒火。“所以你把他弄到不死不活，扔在那里？”

“你去看过他？你把他怎么了？”冷静和理智顷刻间荡然无存。

撒加昨晚还醒来过，虽然只是那么短暂，只来得及一个亲吻，一下抚摸。可是，他竟是那样欢喜，他的撒加活过来了。如果不是苏兰特失踪，他怎么可能丢下他一个人？

史昂斜睨了他一眼，直到冰冷的枪膛离开他的头颅，他才开口：“我知道你在帮派混，他现在这个样子只会拖累你。而你能够保证他的安全吗？”

“一脸道貌岸然，不要忘记你压在他身上泄欲的丑态。”

“我不会再伤害他。”

“凭什么相信你？”

“我要你一起回来。这样可以了吧？”

“不！”

“什么？”这是他最大限度的让步了。 “我许诺给你的未来，要杀一个人，或掌握一个人的命运，根本不需要弄脏自己的双手。”

威逼加利诱，他惯用的伎俩。

“史昂，你把他当什么？是可以转手于人的玩物吗？”他低着头，蓝发遮住了脸，看不清表情。“我要他自己选择。”

“你难道不清楚他倔强的个性吗？”

加隆深吸了一口气。“那么，让他走。”

“事情远比你想象得复杂。” 史昂把脸转向车窗，凝望窗外降临的暮色，过了良久，才用冷静的语调陈述事实，“他已经被剥夺掉公民权，在这个城市，这个国家，他都将寸步难行。”

他何尝在意这些？只不过他流落在外，被人发现他被救出来了，那自己就会很麻烦。

“什么？”加隆只觉得震撼。

读书、参军、结婚、保护自己的人身不受侵害。。。连这样的权利都丧失了吗？

阳光下的一切，再也不属于他了。就像藏匿、穿梭于阴暗的老鼠，他沦落到不得不与他们为伍……

怎么可以？

怎么可以！

他甚至不能容忍那里肮脏的污泥沾上他细致如天使的脸孔和肌肤！

撒加，他一直是被寄予厚望，展翅翱翔的苍鹰。他的梦想才刚刚才开始。

“到底发生了什么事？” 加隆低声地咆哮。

“我会告诉你。等你决定把他交给我的时候。”

“给我一点时间考虑。”

谈判已经无以为继。

“撒加，看来你只好与我同流合污了。”

当他踏进公寓的时候，他突然明白他深爱的人背后笼罩着的巨大阴霾，和史昂，和他们的身世，和他所未知的权力者有着千丝万缕的关系。每一步都可能是陷阱。过去的，他来不及守护。而从现在开始，绝对不能重蹈覆辙，他将不惜一切努力。

而那些久远的梦啊……

这一度，只前行，不回溯。


	14. 蓝色的诗

湛蓝的天空、金色的树林，记忆里，明朗的秋天，在修洛塔贝兹，十四岁的他和他……最后的良辰和最后的爱。

那是属于他们的学生时代，属于他们的似水年华，无可抑制地迷醉在那样一个甜蜜而哀伤的梦里。风呼啸过树梢，带起青春的躁动，捏起手，破碎的残叶从指尖流泻，仿佛在讲述着这群十几岁的孩子心中蠢蠢欲动的感情、欲望。他们聚集在位于山顶的寄宿制学校，世界正在他们周围起伏，在爱与恨如此激烈碰撞的场所，带着对大人的憧憬和嫌恶，站在无数通往未来的岔路口上，或许还未准备好，便已卷入时代的洪流，无处逃遁。猜疑、嫉妒和泪水灌溉的青涩果实，伴随着他们的奔跑、喧哗，很多年过去了，只能在记忆中追寻的昔日岁月，却是在那时尝到过世间最甘美的……

操场上正在进行一年一度的校际联赛。与位于山脚下的亚里奥那。这项赛事由来已久，正如两座学校的渊源。虽然历届的战绩令人失望，但今天是修洛塔贝兹自我救赎的日子。终场哨声响起，无论是队员还是观众都沉浸在难以置信的紧张感中，尚未回过神来。在最后一刻倒地的蓝发少年，正想站起来，却发现脚完全麻痹了，身体失去重心向后倒去，手一下子撑地，好痛。这场战役太过艰难。激烈对抗给身体造成的负担异乎寻常。双腿在地上徒劳地蹬了几下。低头，有几滴汗水从额前的发丝滴下来。耀眼光芒的背后，竟是这样的狼狈么？

“能站起来吗？再坚持一会儿。”他向他伸出手。

“我……”抬头，看到清朗正直的艾俄洛斯。

艾俄扶着撒加的两胁，帮他站起来，两个人的身影沐浴在闪耀的阳光之中，额头相抵的温柔。

这一幕被另一个人看在眼里。加隆站在看台上居高临下。心脏蓦然地刺痛。本该与他靠得最近的人，本该与他共同进退的人，是自己。什么时候轮到艾俄洛斯了？

双生子原本是一体的，却被硬生生撕成两个。小时候，他睁着无邪的双眼，看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，疑惑了。安静善良的撒加，加隆比任何人，任何人都要爱他，却总是与他对着干，以此来宣告自己的存在。

你向左走，我就向右走，背道而驰的苦涩。我失去的，是最珍贵的——你。

熟悉的身影，曾经唯有彼此的日子历历在目。儿时的笑靥，是否依旧？你像一束光，从弥漫浓雾的树林流泻下来，从威严的古堡投射进来，可是现在却没有办法给予我温暖了。心中满满的都是你，快溢出来的爱。你我生存于世，总有悲伤无从掩饰。我一遍一遍的呼唤，托付于风。

撒加，撒加，撒加——

穿过喧嚣，推开挡路的人，加隆走到操场中间。他朝艾俄洛斯使了个眼色，扬扬下巴。

艾俄洛斯愣了一下。

不想放开，无论如何都不想放开。

教学楼二楼靠窗的位置，他还记得某一天，他在那棵月桂树下看书，抬眼，望见临窗的蓝发少年，只是惊鸿的一瞥，他便方寸大乱。他不知道自己为什么会在那里，也不知道手中晦涩难懂的书到底讲得是什么，映入心底的只有那个人白衣素净、神色微茫，却艳丽绝世。以及，无声无息流淌的清甜的月桂香。

那是他的撒加，他品学兼优的学长，他高高在上的学生总监。

因为当初的憧憬，艾俄洛斯，以十三岁的年纪迅速成长为坚毅、果敢，能够独挡一面的男子汉。

即使此刻面对嚣张跋扈的加隆，他也没有丝毫退让的念头。直到撒加转过头，给他一个安慰性的微笑。

加隆一把拉过撒加，横抱起他无力的躯体，蓝色的发像海水般垂到半空散落开。在旁人目瞪口呆中，若无其事地退场。惊诧、愤怒、亦或是艳羡……赛场上无人匹敌的战神，此刻竟被加隆像战利品一样占为己有。这大胆的举动，挑起别人并非无端的妄想，接下来要发生什么……想分一杯羹的大有人在。

“你干什么？”撒加惊慌地看着他，心猛然一震，一抹绯红染上白皙的肌肤。

“这句话应该我问你才对。这么拼命，毫无节制，居然弄成这样！”

“放下我！”

“别乱动，否则我强吻你了。”

刚才撒加的一阵挣扎，差点就要掉下去了。反正掉下去也是要被扑倒的。而且，更加引人犯罪。

在加隆的威胁下，怀里的人颤抖了一下，手臂紧紧勾住他的后颈，苍白而美丽的脸庞深埋在他的胸口。

“加隆，放下我。”不怒而威的声音，极低、极冷、极清晰。

加隆不是不考虑后果的人。但是如果让机会白白溜走的话，也许，就没有下一次了。

撒加是这所学院的学生总监，拥有无数的特权，平时出入带着一大群跟班。连学院里的不良学生都对他退避三舍。而加隆就是那些不良分子的首领。两队人马狭路相逢，剑拔弩张。加隆还记得当时撒加给他的压迫感，俨然修洛塔贝兹的帝王。不过正因为如此，才更能激起男人征服的欲望。

所以他一直避免与撒加正面交锋。而今天，收获硕果的日子到了。他一意孤行地以如此暧昧的姿态带他走，留下身后因他们而起的愈演愈烈的骚乱。接下来，是纵情狂欢的时候。对他们，对所有人。

“真狡猾啊！”

一只手搭在了艾俄洛斯的肩上。他回头，对方的主将一脸的戏谑。

“该不会是直接抱回寝室扔上床了吧？。”

“你胡说什么！”艾俄洛斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抑制着想揍他一顿的冲动。

“要不要帮你抢回来？”

明知道是玩笑。这算什么，拉拢吗？此时，对方正饶有兴趣地欣赏着他的克制。

“别搞错了，我只是看不惯那种纨绔子弟。”

“你说加隆？”艾俄洛斯有点愕然。明明是兄弟，撒加却给人感觉完全不一样。还是说他比较在意自己是养子的身份？

再回过头来，艾俄一怔，那两道身影消失在他的视线里。

已经没有他什么事了。

心里萦绕着淡淡的失落以及——甜蜜。

他曾经靠他那么近，那么近。

安静的监督室。加隆在等撒加洗澡出来。他坐在他的位子上。古典的书桌和椅子，华丽而高贵的雕花，一尘不染。背后是一整排的书架，沉静厚重。

太冷了，撒加。一个人在那么大的房间里。

就在刚才，他把他抱在书桌上面，不知道有没有弄痛他。透明的纱帘被风吹起，以极其倾斜的角度轻抚在撒加身上，像浸着一层淡漠的日光。他压下去，隔着纱帘触碰他柔软的嘴唇。他的蓝发与他的蓝发重合，清冷得像透明的一般。他用手捧着他的脸，让纱帘一点一点勾勒出他五官的轮廓。而撒加一动不动，任由他所为。可是为什么，总觉得要失去般，再难触摸，害怕他像这日光一样静静消散。他看不到他没有表情的脸和像天空一样忧伤的眼眸。

撒加总是这样，仿佛沉浸在某种思绪中无可自拔。他正承受着他压上来的重量，他感到他温暖的体温，结实的胸膛。加隆，这美丽的小狼，也只是对他浅尝辄止。而仅仅如此，已经让撒加整个灵魂都在战栗。

禁断的兄弟之爱，背德的沉沦。我是因此在渴望你吗？

突然，撒加一把推开他。

“清醒了？”加隆疑惑。

不知道过了多久，撒加穿戴整齐地走出来，华丽的私服，连最上面那粒纽扣都扣好了，一丝不苟。唯有淌着水滴的长发凌乱地垂落下来，几缕头发还贴在他裸露的诱人的脖颈上。而柔软的衣服的布料，正包裹着他湿淋淋的身体。禁欲主义的撒加，加隆真想现在就把他压在身下操到哭。对一个人的迷恋是怎样的，保护他还是侵犯他？

“过来。”加隆伸出手。

撒加缓缓走向加隆，连眼神都变得温柔。将手轻轻搭在他的手上。

好怀念啊，这只手曾抚过他的发，曾抹去他的泪痕，白皙、柔软、微凉，加隆一直记得的触感，如今再一次掠过心头。一旦抓住就再也不想放开。突如其来的力量，一把将撒加拖入怀中，双臂从他腰间探过，把他整个人圈在身前。

“撒加——”像在梦中的呼唤。他的撒加回来了。

他埋头在他的胸口，就像小时候那样。他知道他不会拒绝。哥哥的宠溺，只属于自己一个人。可是从什么时候开始，他们越走越远，日渐疏离？而现在，他就在他面前，就算存在再大的间隙，只要一个眼神，天空霎时湛蓝。那么久，那么久，无法抵御的思念，都快要把加隆逼疯了。骤然收紧手臂，紧紧拥着撒加纤细柔韧的腰，手掌不着痕迹地覆在他挺翘的臀部上。透过衣物，他能感到他沐浴后的身体散发微微热气，闻到只属于他的清香，随之而苏醒的，是自己体内的温度，如此狂热，如此不知所措。撒加有天使那么美，那么纯净，实在不容亵渎。拥抱所爱如斯之感，好比怀中是整个世界。

“啊！”

撒加在加隆过度用力的拥抱中僵直了背脊，不由自主地伸开双手，抬头茫然地望着虚空，早已无法全身而退。

他对他的爱，出自本能。

加隆站起来，去浴室找来一条洁白宽大的毛巾，盖在撒加头上，小心翼翼地帮他揉干头发。撒加则优雅地坐在椅子上，接受他悉心的照顾。

“你到哪里去了？这么重要的比赛，消失得无影无踪，即使你是球队的王牌，大家都对你怒不可遏了。”

“迟到了。后来看到你代替了我的位置，我想已经用不着我了。”事实上，加隆当时只是看撒加看呆了而已。加隆俯下身，柔软的唇含着他的耳廓，别有深意地问道，“是谁请得动学监大人亲自上场？”

“艾俄洛斯。开场前他到处找你，把我误当成了你。然后就将错就错了。”

“可恶，他绝对是故意的。”这小子对撒加垂涎已久，他早就看他不爽了。这次居然被他逮到机会……

“什么？”

“对不起，害你受伤了。”

“我没事，加隆。”

撒加朝房间外面美丽的大露台走去。倾洒的日光仿佛只为了迎接他的到来。眼前有开阔的视野，校舍后面一整片的森林，那璀璨的金黄色，寂静、温暖，模糊了时光。而天空是永远纯净的蔚蓝。

“啊——真美啊！”

“嗯。”

加隆坐在露台的围栏上，看着身旁的撒加，几近完美的侧脸线条，幽蓝的目光放得很远很远。

撒加，你从以前就是这样。

加隆还记得有一次他和米罗在一起吃午餐。即便是食堂，也漂亮得有些过分。高高的穹顶、古老的吊灯、彩色玻璃的天窗、梨木的桌椅，原本该是沉着的氛围，坐在对面的人却在兴致勃勃地讲一些可怕的传闻。米罗比加隆小一些，是个聪明机灵的小鬼。不仅是蓝发，就连个性都有那么一点跟加隆相似。他服他，就好像被加隆的某种特质所吸引。

突然厚重的门被有力地推开了，撒加就站在那里，如蓝色的月神。所有人都抬起头，怔怔地望着门口，令人惊讶的寂静，甚至怀疑是否有必要肃立。

撒加在如此的瞩目中前行，雍容自持。身后还有几个跟班。清晰的足音，周围的骚动也随之而起。而他视线所及之处的人们，都涌动着热情。

对此免疫的大概只有米罗了，正确的说来，他只是不满，加隆每次看撒加的眼神都充满温柔，这是对其他人不曾有过的。

“真搞不懂撒加哪里来的这么高的人气？”

“美丽、强大。理由不是很简单么？”加隆说。

“虽然他的微笑很美，可是那种距离感，他高高在上，身上有可怕的威严。”米罗不是在说撒加的坏话，而是在告诉加隆：得了吧，他虽然是你哥哥，但我跟你才是一路的。他继续说，“眼睛，他的眼睛，有时空洞得仿佛在看着其他空间，不是这里。”

“加隆。”

“啊！”加隆吓了一跳，刚才只顾着听米罗说话完全没有注意到撒加已径直走到他身边。

“昨晚夜不归宿，这星期你违反的校规还要我一一列举吗？晚上到监督室报到。”撒加的目光又转向米罗，“还有，我虽然有的时候在发呆，但并没有看什么异次元空间。”

“米罗，你这个笨蛋，被他听到了。”看着撒加的背影，加隆狠狠敲了一记米罗的脑袋。

米罗狡黠地吐了吐舌头。

风吹起撒加的蓝发，在空中轻轻飘动，有几缕抚过加隆的手臂，细腻柔软的触感，加隆的思绪被拉了回来。

漫步于森林，仰望无垠的天空，你的视线总是落在遥远的地方，你到底在意什么？

我知道的，这段时间的你，疲惫、忧郁、莫名的愤怒与迷失。

撒加，看着我，只看着我一个人。

他霸道地挑起他的下巴，才发现他纤秀的脸，微颦的眉，如水的蓝眸竟是这般忧郁。他从来都不知道他心里在想什么。

“怎么了？”加隆在担心他。

许久，撒加才给了他一个安慰的笑。

“加隆，我们出去吧。”

“啊？难道不应该是我把你拐出去的吗？”他惊讶地看他。

撒加伏在栏杆上，用手撑着头，望着远处出神。风吹过郁郁葱葱的树海，阳光照耀下的层层波澜侵袭而来，眩目的金黄色，卷起的残叶纷纷扬扬凋落。而在阳光始终照不到的地方，乳白色的晨雾早已散去，更加寂静，更加阴冷。他似听到风的呼啸，乌鸦的凄厉嘶叫。可是他知道吗，他将坠落于此？

“擅自外出可是违反校规的。学生总监大人，不怕我向校长告发你吗？”加隆生硬的语气，破坏掉了好不容易才变得和睦的气氛。

这只能怪撒加。他只是随便这样呆着，也无时无刻在诱人犯罪！修洛塔贝兹被废除的一项古老的体罚，如果用在他身上的话……也是像这样的姿势，弯下腰，双手支撑着身体，被扒掉裤子，用白桦树枝抽打屁股。而邪恶的想象不止于此。粗粝的枝条插进去，弄过后拗断在里面……

“你会吗？”

撒加站起来，拽住加隆的衣领将他拉近，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到一起。凛冽的眼睛仿佛能够一直望进加隆的心底。

加隆还未回过神来，就被重重一拉，从围栏上异常狼狈地跌入撒加的怀里。两人相视大笑起来，那么快乐，那么无拘无束。他抓着他的手飞奔，一如小的时候，满山遍野地跑，没有什么能够阻挡。那冷峻的山岩，那天空中不断积聚的阴霾，那暴风雨后满目疮痍的生机都是他们的见证。他们拥抱，又彼此撕扯，作为半身而存在，如此猛烈而忧伤的爱，深入灵魂。

加隆，我从未改变过。而你，更像是我自己。

学校拥有一套相当成熟的等级制度。当个体越来越接近等级制度的顶端时，手中的权力也越来越多。与四百年的价值观和传统一起秉持的是固不可破的围墙。庄严的古堡、巍峨的柱子、华丽的装饰，优雅的贵族礼仪，这一切堆砌出来的如梦似幻的美好，并无法掩盖其腐朽的内核。年少的旅人，脚上戴着无形的镣铐，走上预定好的最正统的道路，被雕琢成大人们想要的样子。当回头看到身后掉队的同伴，作为异类而存在的他们，无时无刻不在动摇自己的坚持。孰是孰非？对于现在的患得患失，对于未来的迷茫，没有勇气反抗，所以，嫉妒着敢于反抗的他们。

撒加是循规蹈矩的优等生，是无可挑剔的存在。当加隆还在为打破规则，撞得头破血流的时候，他早已坐上学生总监的位置，凭借手中的权力呼风唤雨了。

包容他的鲁莽，他的横冲直撞，在他破坏一切，撼动到学校的制度根基之前，为他善后，阻止他被学校的管理者无情扼杀。加隆背后有太过硕大的羽翼，修洛塔贝兹的牢笼，有一天将再也困不住他。

你亦在我的掌控之中。

因此而获取满足感并不足以弥补他失落的东西。

他嫉妒他的自由。唯有自由，值得以生命相争。

我，会为你撷取更多权力。

他们跑到镇上的酒馆。昏暗的灯光，喧嚣的声浪，龙蛇混杂。空气中飘散着淡淡的酒精与男性汗液的味道。加隆总是穿梭在这样粗鄙的地方游刃有余。他本以为能看到撒加露出小动物一般怯生生的表情，眼睛里满满的疑惑和犹豫。可惜他错了。

撒加正从身后亲昵地搂着他的脖子，手上还端着酒，“加隆，反正没人知道我们在这里，和我喝个够吧？”

突然而至的温柔，加隆沉醉地闭上眼睛，靠在他怀里，指尖触碰到他的手臂，他身上有令人安心的力量。淡淡的甜蜜一点一点渗透到心里去。那杯酒，加隆居然忘了喝。此时他的世界天翻地覆，是非颠倒，黑白颠倒。 

“我要回去了，晚上还要做功课呢。”

撒加一丝不苟的样子真是可爱。作为学生总监本来就要处理很多事务。而且下个星期因为某位大人物的莅临，学校准备以最高规格迎接。而他将作为那个人的侍应生。接下来大概连睡觉的时间都不够了吧？

“喂，离宵禁的时间还早着呢！对了，今天史昂来过了。给我们递交了A级课程考试的申请。”加隆说。

“这种事情需要他亲自来吗？”

“他已经很久没来看过我们了不是吗？”

“我们？他只见了你而已。”

“考试的事情，他不想我给他丢脸。你就不同了，你一直是修洛塔贝兹最优秀的。怎么，你生气了？”

“别跟史昂走得太近，他或许是我们的杀父仇人也说不定。”

很严重的指控。撒加你到底知道什么？

“我们的父亲，他曾经用枪对着你。”加隆冷笑，“如果那时他杀了你，有一天我也绝对会亲手干掉他的。”

“住口！。”撒加厉声道。头也不回地走了。

好犀利啊，刚才加隆说的话。

被最亲的人舍弃，几乎剥夺掉他生存的权利……无论是对他或是加隆，年幼的他们背负了现实的枷锁，内心亦带着无数道的伤痕。他们的一生，都因此被左右了。

受父亲连累，身陷风波，七年过去了，原来一切并没有结束。撒加在一次偶然中发现史昂和亚历士暗中有来往。他后来那样孤注一掷地冒险不是因为鲁莽，不是因为不可一世。而是，围绕着父亲的死和那两个人的谜底，他要亲手揭开。

一个是他敬慕的人，另一个……

他不知道。

撒加向门口走去，毫不理会不知从哪里冒出来的男人拙劣的搭讪和故意贴上来的身体，那堂而皇之看他的下流眼神，好像等不及要把他拖上床去。撒加狠狠瞪了他一眼，仿佛在他们之间拉出了一条鸿沟，让想要饱尝艳色的心凉了一半。

推开门，走出酒馆，浓重的暮色笼罩下的街道、建筑，即将入睡的沉静。追出来的加隆截住了他，把他逼到墙壁，禁锢在自己的双臂之间。完全没有身高差啊。可撒加还是落在加隆的阴影里，他敞着衣领，头发散乱，刘海被风吹起，露出光洁的额头，清丽的面容，看上去比实际年龄还要小一些。而他是这般冷若冰霜，就像一尊极美的大理石的神像。

“撒加，都是你，走那么快，害我来不及喝你给我的酒。那个，叫什么？”

“啊？”

“你一定喝过了，对不对？”

加隆执起他的一缕发，在指间把玩，蓝色的瞳变得更深了，有疯狂的火焰在燃烧。

够了，我受够了。对你情深深如沧海却望而却步……他抓住他的手腕，强吻上他淡雅诱人的薄唇，一尝这世间最甘美的味道。

撒加惊慌地扭过头去，古希腊神祗一般的侧影赋予他一种愤怒而且贞静的表情。但因为刚喝过酒的关系，那张时常苍白的脸透着微醺的红晕，鲜润如少女。裸露出来的一侧脖颈和肩膀，加隆的唇缓缓游移在具有雕塑感的线条上。

“我早就想这么做了，撒加。即使知道，这是不被允许的。”

加隆放开他，后退了一步。犹豫地抚摩他的脸颊。不似平常的慵懒桀骜，那双温柔而困扰的眼睛一直望着他。如此地珍惜，如此地舍不得……

撒加一动不动地站在那里。低垂的睫毛覆盖着深不见底的蓝眼睛，平静、冰冷，没有一丝波澜，却令人生畏。

“连你也……丢下我一个人吗？”他抓住他已经放开的手。

我真是笨蛋呢。原来不止是我在渴望……加隆自嘲地笑。

朦胧的暮霭中两个绝美的少年以一种极为暧昧的姿态紧紧拥抱……

那时的他，还是纯净无瑕的处子。

几个月后，撒加消失在修洛塔贝兹。

一场迷惘的梦。时间一去不回，剩下遍体鳞伤的自己。很多年过去了，当加隆再来到山下的小镇。那家酒馆还在，一直都不曾改变过。他进去坐了一会儿，角落里空空的桌子，空空的椅子，已经覆上了尘埃。他望向窗边，默念着埋在心底的那个名字——撒加。他曾站在那里，谈论梦想，谈论明天。空气中有他点燃的激情，地板上有他走过的足迹。而这一切都已经远去。加隆起身离开。走出门口，落寞地点了一支烟。身后酒馆的招牌那剥落的颜色，再不似当年映照在他们眼中的那般亮丽。

一转头，他看到墙角被暮霭包围的他和他的身影……


	15. 归途

几天过去了，加隆守在撒加身旁，整日整夜，听他微弱破碎的呼吸。幽暗的房间里，如此寂寥。

加隆就像凭空从世界上消失了一样。海皇的内部争斗，亚历士的虎视眈眈，所有的事情他都弃之不顾，交予他人。但不代表他不珍惜因为仰慕而聚集在他周围的同伴。苏兰特依旧下落不明，看来是有人对他下手了。不知道下一个会轮到谁。加隆绝不可能置身事外。可是撒加要怎么办。

加隆现在就像一个逡巡在黑暗中的幽灵，镜子映出惨灰色的影子。可是他明明拥有流畅的肌肉的线条，蒙着月色下海水的光泽，年轻而美好……

他说，我在这里，哪怕用尽余生的时间。

撒加一直处于昏迷，加隆很担心。而他找来的医生在反复的检查后根本束手无策。

“他现在神经系统麻痹，意识不清。再这样下去……”医生说。

“他什么时候会醒？”

“这个……我还没办法回答你。”

“如果他死了，你也别想活！”

加隆一拳打在桌子上，把所有东西掀翻在地，水杯坠落成无数碎片，发出巨大的响声。此时的他只能用横冲直撞的震怒来抵抗恐惧、不安。

医生落荒而逃。他该庆幸加隆没拿枪指着他的头。

加隆跪在床边，满地的碎玻璃扎进膝盖、小腿、皮肤、骨头……

“撒加，够了好不好？”他埋头呜咽。

不知道过了多久，撒加的手突然动了一下，似有触碰到加隆的发。

加隆感受到了，像半夜里惊醒的孩子那样直直盯着他。

床上的撒加，冰冷的脸庞，冰冷的身体，加隆低头亲吻他没有一丝血色的薄唇。下一秒，撒加缓缓睁开眼睛，冷冷地映着另一片天地。许久才聚焦到面前的人。他的弟弟，凛冽而纯粹，总是不知道如何去爱他，却和他一生的命途骨血相连。

加隆屏息凝视，奔腾的感情化为可怕的冷静。

“撒加……”他简直要疯了，扑上去抱住他。天可怜见，再有任何一点点的变故都将让他彻底崩溃。在这个荒芜的世间，野兽横行，恶鬼遍地。他们只有拥抱着才能获取温暖，以及，对抗一切的力量。

“嗯……”声音很弱。宛若梦呓。他昏睡了那么久，又冷又饿。

“你终于醒了。” 加隆用手枕着他的头，不经意触碰到他淤痕未退的脖颈，心狠狠抽搐了一下，只能把怀里虚弱的他搂地更紧。

“放开……我又不是……你的抱枕。”好看的唇微微上扬，只一个寂静温柔的浅笑，用尽了所有力气也无法维系，融雪般不甘地消散。

加隆好不容易才听清他说什么。失而复得的狂喜，手足无措。

“对不起，对不起……是我把你害成这样……”回想当日惊心动魄的景象，声撕力竭的悲哀喧嚣，没有回应。

泪水滴到撒加苍白的脸上，浸湿了贴在脸颊的碎发，竟似一种病态的美，清冷妖娆。

“不要说了，加隆。我知道，我都知道。”

在他昏睡的时候，已经看到了加隆失去他有多么害怕，多么绝望。

史昂喂给他吃的是麻痹神经的药物，日子一天一天过去，作用减退，到最后有了朦朦胧胧的意识，身体却动弹不得。比昏迷更加可怕。

“我不想一个人孤零零地死掉。”他醒来后像只迷途的小猫依偎在加隆怀里。如此卑微。

“不会的。你要死，有我陪你。”

经过黑暗的时间太漫长，撒加只觉得寒冷。那么骄傲狠绝的人也厌倦了挣脱。

所以，对狼心狗肺的弟弟既往不咎。

加隆都做了什么？当撒加泥足深陷的时候，他没有迁怒于任何人，唯独对撒加。对为了他向史昂献出身体的哥哥兽性大发。

过去，撒加是站在云端的神子。加隆仰望的他就像一尊云石雕像，每一个角度都完美无缺，却是冷的。直到他困在自己手里。这苍蓝柔软的发，吹弹即破的肌肤就在触手可及的地方，心底生出种种邪念挥之不去。他被人玷污的身体，受尽摧残却依旧美丽，一直以来加隆苦苦压抑的，肉体的欲望和无助，最终还是将自己不留余地地吞噬掉，血液沸腾得爆裂出来，每一个细胞都在叫嚣！上他！

撒加，他是被整个世界背叛了。

噩梦醒了。撒加睁开眼睛，他还在他怀里，还有他在爱他。

爱和恨，希望和绝望，背叛和信仰……所有的所有，都遗失在那个噩梦里。只有悲伤无可抵挡，悲伤的温暖。

他困在一个白色的城堡，一种虚妄的梦幻里，平静、安详，可是他看到银莲花的花瓣被风卷起，漫天飘零，在风中渐渐枯萎。

加隆猛地拉开了窗帘，晚春的季节，薄薄的晨光穿过新鲜嫩绿树木，奔涌进来，在洁白的被单上铺满柔和的光带，画出丁香树枝和窗格的影子，还有静静触抚那色如春花的人。

撒加突然惊慌地遮住眼睛，将自己的身体紧紧裹在被子里，蜷缩在角落里。

“撒加？”加隆担心地跑回到床边，落下一个安抚的吻，轻得像羽毛。

你在害怕什么？

那个喜欢在阳光里微笑的撒加已经不在了。

撒加拥着薄被坐在床上，加隆端来刚刚做好的热汤一口一口地喂他。他不知道如何弥补，他不知道自己如何用力的爱才能既温暖他，又不至于灼伤他。

吃完东西，加隆坐到床上，让撒加把头靠在自己胸前，他小心翼翼地护着。撒加还是那样疲倦，他瘦了很多，隔着衣服竟连肋骨都摸得出了，脸色苍白得几乎透明，苍蓝色的发却在昏迷中长得更长了。

“觉得累吗？睡一会儿吧。”他贴着他耳边说。

“不。”他还似以前那样倔强。他好害怕闭上眼睛就再也醒不过来了。所以一个人忍受着无法言喻的痛苦，对加隆只字不提。他还是不能完全掌控自己的身体。

淡漠的日光仿佛笼罩的白色雾气，将他们层层包围，窗外树叶的簌簌声那么遥远，尘世已然退却。哪怕加隆拥着的是静静绽放的睡莲，他也相信只有此刻是真实的，他所爱的他劫后余生。闭上眼睛，茫茫的日光将他的视线轻轻撕裂，不知为何已噙满泪水，哽咽地说不出话来。

他低头看他，撒加仿佛沉静的妖精在熟睡，只是偶尔，蓝色睫毛似蝶翼那么轻轻一颤，他才知道，他是醒着的。

他说：“我在想如果有一天突然惊醒，发现自己还在修洛塔贝兹，只是在一节课上睡着了，经历的这一切都是一场梦，我发现你正托着头看着我，眼神好温柔，落在皮肤上像樱花瓣。可是我糟糕的睡相被你尽收眼底了。然后我告诉你，我做了一个很长很长的梦。你勾起嘴角对我笑。结果我们被老师罚站。我看着窗外的操场，一切都那么熟悉，一切都还有希望……”

撒加低低柔柔的声音，越来越无力，到最后都听不见了。他明明还在笑，而且那么美，却让人无可奈何地看着他几乎要融化在那片淡漠的日光里，像冬天的雪。

“撒加，一切都没有改变，你还是过去的你，我们还有很多事情可以做，快乐的，无所顾忌的……相信我，你会好起来的。你还记得吗，那次校际联赛，你受伤了，我抱你回去，可是很快你就拉着我到处跑。”

加隆还记得那天比赛的情形，那个在对方猛烈的攻势下骁勇善战的撒加。他拥有天生的领导力，让人愿意聚集在他周围。加隆只是觉得羡慕，那些跟随他的人、依附他的人。撒加转过身，莞尔一笑，对身后的他们扬起手臂，那么有力，那么坚定，像在为这一片土地指示起飞的方向，而远处的鸢尾花已经张开了翅膀。加隆同样拥有这种气场立于众人之上，虽然他并不自知。两个太过强大的人只能隔着不近不远的距离，彼此凝望，就像天空和大海。如果不是因为撒加受伤，他不会走过去。最后一刻对手疯狂的反扑，撒加被恶意冲撞摔倒在地上，他们用身体压制着他，像要把他生吞活剥掉。加隆感到无比暴躁，从看台直冲下去，却看到艾俄洛斯伸手将撒加拉起来，那一瞬间，深蓝的运动服下露出一截光滑的腰，堪称完美的肌肉，竟有情色的意味，让人想要狠狠揉捏、啃咬，令他难耐地扭动腰肢。加隆收住脚步，却收不住起伏的胸膛和喘息。

那个时候，他们无所畏惧，仿佛世界在握。

寂静的街角，浓重的雾霭，总监督生的初吻。

如果一切都没有偏离轨道，他们会仅止于此，仅止于那个雪一样纯净的吻。

幸福，仿佛一触碰，就要滴下泪来。昨日的荣光不溯，下一个黎明，他在此守候。

或许，还来得及。

“嗯。”

如果可以下床，如果可以和从前一样，在阳光下奔跑……

他在他怀里微笑，心里却很清楚。

不可能了，他们再也回不到过去。

和那些逝去的时光一起，埋葬的，是那个强大、完美、不屈于人的撒加。


	16. 你不知道的事

那年秋天晓风残梦里，两个少年若水相依。如果不是凛冬将至，如果他们未曾渐行渐远……

撒加已无处可去，所以贪恋着加隆的怀抱，努力地将自己存在过的气息留在这里，留给他，甘心困于这段年少的感情，相信他试图挽回的结局。

薄衣包裹着水仙般少年中性的身体，苍白的皮肤，被神伤害过的眼睛，沉静漠然，看着这个世间的缭乱和慌张。他的美丽，他的忧郁，他的无坚不摧却又不堪一击，就像燃烧的青莲，盛开在水中。代表重生的花，献给太阳之神。散发着近似呢喃的幽香，薄雾氤氲。

“等你好起来，我们离开这里。你和我，两个人，只有我们两个人。”加隆说。

他可以为了他什么都不要。没有苏兰特，没有海皇。在他们眷恋最深的十四岁，他已经错过他一次。

“哪里都回不去了，是吗，加隆？”

他会用一生来记得这座城市，他们从小颠沛流离，最后只剩下彼此。

“不，我们回家。回到小时候住的萨尔勒。”他抱紧了他，十指相扣。

记忆里，不曾改变的平静生活，如天空和阳光一样澄澈耀眼的希望。他们在那里度过无拘无束的童年，便认定了就是故乡。

经历诸多人性苍凉和命运多舛，痛苦终会过去……只有最初的家依然让他们感到安心。而爱的人已经不在。

时隔七年，父亲死后，他们再没有回去过。

撒加什么都感觉不到。无论是加隆的承诺，还是他温柔覆落的吻。因为身体虚弱不堪，连最后的力气也在一点一滴流失，黑暗的翅膀却匆匆笼罩上来。

不想成为加隆的负担，所以不需要探求属于他们两个人的未来。而那些过往，像旧谜题。

“我不在修洛塔贝兹的那一年，你对我不闻不问。”意识迷糊的低语。

“被丢下的人是我。你突然转学，不辞而别。”

“不是的。”他惊觉谎言背后的残忍。原来如此，史昂是这么跟加隆说的。“那时我在调查父亲的事，我被他们抓住了。” 

“他们？”

“是史昂救了我，在那之前发生过什么，我想不起来。“

有时候他会做噩梦，也许是因为失去的那段记忆。而他只记得被带回宅邸，已经遍体鳞伤，整整一年，不惜代价的治疗。那段时间的他与死无异。

记忆迸碎，无数利刃刺穿他身躯，把他生生撕裂，曝尸荒野。

加隆……加隆……他用几乎不可闻的声音呼唤他，他在求救。

“撒加？”

他放下他欺身压上去，跪在他的双腿之间，一只手抓住他的手腕，另一只手撑起身体。从窗外透进来幽蓝的天光，无声无息流淌。白色床单上落着窗格的影子。有时候即使是短暂的迷梦，也能攫取永恒的祭品。他看着他那么安静的沉睡，不忍叫醒。他像浸在蓝色的海水里。头发散落开，露出漂亮的额。蝶翼般的睫毛轻轻垂下。脸颊上有一道细细的伤，渗出血。微微颦眉，却带着若有若无的笑，甜美悲凉。

可是一刹那加隆仿佛看到他躺在床上，浑身是血的样子。那一年他是怎么熬过来的?他一直在等，可是加隆始终没来。

不可原谅。加隆。那个时候，他爱的他就在他触手可及的地方，被命运死死缠住身体拖进深渊。他却熟视无睹，他却一无所知。

他总是错过，他总是来不及。

无论怎样难忘的秋天，冬日一旦临近，萧瑟和寒冷将金色的树林与收获的果实毫不留情又轻而易举地掩埋掉。所有挣扎在时间面前都是徒劳。当秋风吹落最后一片树叶，他还睡在他身旁，等到大雪覆盖的时候，他们已经天各一方。

那一日加隆参与校内私斗并且带头生事，两个高年级的监督生接受指派处置他，他们把他带到禁闭室，一把推在地上。其中一人走近，停在离加隆咫尺的地方，居高临下地看着他。此时加隆的双手被反绑在身后无法反抗。

“你现在所需要的并不是威胁而是教训。你被绑着，这样一来容易多了。”若是在平时他不是加隆的对手。而他今天必须让这个不守规矩、行为出格的问题学生改邪归正。他说，“对于管教最有效的还是疼痛。”

猝不及防的惩罚打破了寂静，单方面的施虐比任何一次血肉模糊的打斗还要疯狂。暮色从石墙的天窗漫进来，带来一片黑色的羽毛，是什么鸟掠过空中月亮，展开有力而壮观的翅膀，放肆意志？而加隆，只有被剥夺掉的自由。

“唔……嗯……”加隆闷哼了一声，他没有躲。

监督生抓起他的头发，凑近，近到几乎要碰到他的鼻尖。他脸上依旧是倨傲的神情，让人错觉下一秒嘴角就会勾起一丝轻蔑的笑意。

不够，还是不够。

又是一轮攻击。不忍卒睹。

当他一脚踢中他的腹部，强忍着冲到喉咙的血一口喷了出来。

监督生停手，因为血沾染到他深黑的校服。以正义为名的暴力，很难说不会越界。

“看来你还没认清自己现在的处境。”

“狗娘养的！”加隆并不屈服。

监督生看着匍匐在自己脚下的人，用脚尖挑起他的下巴。明亮的星光落在加隆眼中，像凌厉的刀。

“撒加是在床上调教你的吗，你们早就做过了吧？我可有听到一些不堪入耳的传言。”

关于双生子的流言蜚语一直都在，从未消失。无论哪个时代人们并不为自己的言论负责。而事实的真相，说的人和听的人都只是围观，又有谁会拨开迷雾追根究底？剩下身处漩涡中心的他和他为之所伤。

即使作为学生总监的撒加也不例外。站的越高，摔得越重。

加隆简直想割了他们的舌头，那些窃窃私语怯懦卑鄙的家伙。但他先要从这里出去。 

“到此为止，再下去就是私刑了。你这么折磨他，太危险了。”另一个监督生被同伴刚才的暴戾惊得目瞪口呆。他蹲下身去检查加隆的伤势，伸手抚摸他的侧脸，抹去他嘴角的血。有种凄艳过分的感觉。他早该阻止的。因为另一种冲动在苏醒，在他年轻的身上产生了类似樱桃酒一样的效应。

“你很想要他不是吗？”

“……”

“如果你真要对他出手，就应该考虑后果。那场私斗他一个人摆平了多少个？再说他是撒加的人。你见识过撒加的手段，我不想被你连累到前程尽毁。”

他的话其实暗有所指。撒加到修洛塔贝兹的第一年，他还那么小，就坐上了总监督生的位置。他是怎么把前任学生总监踢下来的，曾掀起过波澜。而那个少年最终被逐出学院。待一切尘埃落定，有人无凭无据地将矛头直指撒加，说他用阴险的手段陷害前辈，也许因为他是最后的胜者吧。但更多人对成绩和品行极为优秀的他心存敬意。

“装什么正义之士，别忘了是谁把他打到半死的。等等，你说他是撒加的人，难道传言是真的？他们两个在一起滚床单？”

不置可否。他低头看着今晚的猎物。他说：“加隆，你是撒加唯一的污点。”他很清楚，他也是他唯一的弱点。

以加隆为首的这帮不良分子有恃无恐地挑衅着父辈施加在他们身上的权威。虽然撒加一直都是规行矩步，但利用着作为传统而继承下来的监督生制度，他拥有的权力与日俱增，整个学院无论是资金、人员、荣誉都由他全权操纵……只要他想的话，修洛塔贝兹几百年的根基都能在一朝一夕被颠覆。严苛的校规向来只禁得住人的脚步，但禁不住人心。撒加，即使身体被禁锢，也拥有自由的灵魂。那时他并没有意识到，只有那个学院，才是他唯一能容身的地方，曾给予他莫大的自由。远离成人世界，从污浊中抽身而退。在封闭的空间里，他们去爱，去伤害，相互背叛又彼此牺牲。只可惜这样的寂静也终将被打破。

“我要见他。”

“你被禁闭3天，这是撒加的命令。”

“什么？”

有一瞬间他从加隆海蓝的眼瞳里读到了绝不可能属于他的失望以及放弃。

“到目前为止，一切都还在撒加的掌控。无论你引起什么骚动，他都在为你善后。我不知道事情会朝着何种方向发展。撒加恐怕不会一直和你站在一起，为了得到自己想要的东西，会利用手上的权力对付任何人，就算是你，还有，你的小伙伴们……别再接近撒加。这是我给你的忠告。”

他不想撒加被抓住什么把柄。那片他所向往的禁忌之地或许是有人暗藏心机布下的局。

加隆一动不动地倒在禁闭室的床上，他是饿得昏过去了。海蓝的发慵懒地散在的脸庞周围，有些垂落到地上。撒加进来时，看到的便是这副景象。他坐在床边，眼中尽是温柔和不舍，小心地擦去加隆脸上的血污，解开捆缚手腕的绳子。他睡得很安静，像初生的婴儿毫无防备，也没有平日的顽劣和诱惑。撒加一直都知道，其实加隆才是天使，真正的清澈透明。

仿佛被打扰了睡梦，加隆睁开眼睛，皱起的眉头和颤抖的睫毛，好可爱，一下子戳中撒加的心脏。他覆身下去，像樱花凋零而落的吻，无所归依。

什么情况？加隆努力地想要清醒过来。在初冬的夜里，身上还趴着一个人。可是世间再没有人像他这样抱过他，如此珍惜。他将牢牢记住，这每一分，每一秒，每一个细节，以及，那个人逃开时的惊慌。

这不是梦。他抓住了他的衣角。深黑的校服，外面披着斗篷，比银月还清丽的脸，丰盈的长发像瀑布倾洒，看上去像个漂亮的人偶。四周是密不透风的灰色石墙，从天窗倾泻进来的月光落在他们身上，他看到他晶亮的眼睛，即使在这样寒冷的夜晚里也是天空一样幽静的蓝。

“加隆……”黑暗中回荡的声音，不知道是思念还是叹息。

他沉默，没有回应。被置于孤立无援的处境，弄得浑身是伤，痛苦过后，一些无可名状的东西压在心底。就像那天，陌生的街巷，他仰面躺在泥水里。泥水里绽开的血，他的，别人的，不远处横七竖八倒在地上的几个人。连排的楼房围成的布满乌云的一方天空，他怔怔地看着雨水从空中坠落，打在脸上、身上，冰冷刺骨。伸手，想抓住什么……

撒加？是思念所至，还是劫后余生？朦胧的夜色里，他抚摸他明净的笑容。手指的血污沾染到他脸颊，手僵在空中。可是撒加想都没想就抱紧他。来不及拒绝，立刻被熟悉的温柔收买，双生子之间特有的亲密和依赖。

无声无息，泪水滑落。

只要撒加一个眼神，一个微笑，阴霾散去，他看到封存在记忆里的湛蓝湛蓝的天空，年幼的他们在这样的天空下奔跑，在山顶眺望远方他们未闻的世界，身后是他们的家，经年老旧的房子，却是可以回得去的地方。

“怎么这么冷，你到哪里去了？”他捧起撒加的脸，苍白，冻得有些微红，把他额边的几缕蓝发引到耳后。手顺着背脊一路往下，似乎更加渴望他制服包裹下完美的腰臀。

修洛塔贝兹的校服，裁剪漂亮，既高贵又有压迫感。高领衬衫、收腰礼服，成套的着装价格不菲。严肃的黑色，并不是这个年纪的孩子所喜欢的。加隆还记得他十三岁入学第一天，他抬起下巴，费力地把浆硬的立领搞开，好让自己喘一口气。学生们陆续穿过拱门，穿过高耸的尖塔和古老的城堡，沉睡在历史中的伟大与荣光，穿过层层时间的阻碍，重新汇聚。人群中他一眼就看到撒加。淡漠的日光，微冷的风，从天空，从云端，费尽心机地飘落下来，最后围绕在他周身。层层的校服包裹着他的胸膛、大腿，从头到脚一丝不苟，甚至有一个亲吻腰线的弧度。他的长发和斗篷在风中翻飞。而他的眼睛寂静、忧郁，令人敬畏的美。

更多的时候，撒加都身穿私服。这也是他的特权之一。可是今天不同。

“今晚是校庆典礼。”

“所以，你把我扔在这里，自己去邀功领赏？”加隆冷冷地说道，目光直指人心。

只一个问句，撒加失神了很久。

“加隆，就此停手，我还可以让事情平息。”

“我拒绝。我做我的事，你做你的事，互不相干。”

“这不是建议，是命令。交给我处理。”

“连高年级生都对你俯首帖耳，可惜我不是他们。”

“这里有无辜的学生，还有你的同伴，不要拘泥于已经无法改变的过去。作恶的人，我会让你亲眼看到他们的下场！”

一切的起因是加隆的一个同伴被人所伤，他决定手刃凶手。而撒加决不允许学院里存在私刑。

在修洛塔贝兹，加隆基本上是横行的。代表禁欲和规则的撒加，专司破坏的加隆，两个人分别把什么叫只手遮天诠释到了极致。但他们也无可避免地卷入纷争。森严的围墙，层层树林，阳光有时候被阻隔在古堡之外，阴暗的角落里充斥着恃强凌弱、权色交易，正义之士匆匆而过。成人世界的游戏规则在这里根深蒂固，因为他们培养和造就的，根本是自己的同类。掩藏在浓重暮色背后的种种与盛名相比不值一提。传统无从改变，物竞天择、适者生存。少年们从他人的苦难中学会服从，为自身的欲望寻找出路——只有站在食物链的顶端。很多人在这里渡过一段美好的岁月，受到精英教育，收获友谊，校园里的黑暗并没有波及到他们的灵魂，真是令人嫉妒，由衷地嫉妒。

撒加作为学生总监，父亲所创立的监督生制度在他手中延续，燃烧的利刃对抗一切恶行，正义无霾。他行走在所有迷茫之上，向着既定的未来。总有一天，他将站在更高更远的地方。而现在加隆把他苦心经营的一切搅得一团糟。

他不知道他的挣扎，就像他不知道他的爱。

“吃完东西，把衣服换了，事情过后会放你出去。”

加隆瞥了一眼桌子上撒加带来的食物和给他换的校服。明明都饿得嗷嗷叫了，还想要吃掉眼前这一只。

小时候撒加经常喂他吃饭。只是早出生十几分钟而已，那个小小的撒加，舀了一勺冰激凌草莓递到他嘴边说：“啊——”，那认真可爱的样子，加隆的心脏都要融化了。嘴角不自觉地勾起微笑。眼看到手的清晰可辨的幸福，真是该死的怀念，可是为什么不能拥抱？为什么如今要和他作着愚蠢的对峙？

“在你庇护下的自由，我不需要！滚回属于你的地方去！”

你永远圣洁，永远高高在上，永远可望而不可及，而我……

他怒吼着，忽然发力拽住他胸前的衣襟，猛地一拉，将他整个人摔在床上，发出沉重的响声，翻身压上去，按住他的双手。

受了伤和折磨的困兽是极度危险的。他看他的眼神完全是对敌人的狠厉。

冬天将秋天的一切全部掩埋。在呼啸的风中，两只荒原狼互相厮咬缠斗，满身满嘴的鲜血。可是当夜幕降临，大雪覆盖，他们又蜷缩在一起，温暖没有根基却如同本能。

猝不及防的袭击，疼楚从背部延伸到胸口，还是因为他居然为了那个孩子和他反目。

“比起你带来的新校服，我更想要你身上的。”加隆说。

那套校服和撒加的是不一样的。没有斗篷，没有银色的金属纽扣，代表着阶级、荣誉以及参与学校政务的权力。

“我在这里把你扒光，你又能怎么样？然后我穿上你的衣服，大摇大摆地走出去，把钥匙给那两个监督生。囚禁在古堡的王子，他们会占为己有呢还是会卖了你？在修洛塔贝兹多少人对你趋之若鹜，你知道大家在背后叫你什么？”

撒加别过头，看到刚才从自己身上掉出来落在床上的钥匙。一场互换身份的游戏，他没有胜算。

加隆捏着他的下颚，扳过那张眼神凄迷的脸，冷漠、哀伤。他邪魅地在他耳边低语，“他们也是这样看你的，跟对我一样。”说着，就开始撕他衣服。

“你到底在说什么？”

原本只是为了逃出去，可是因为撒加的猛烈挣扎，加隆扒着扒着就来劲了，简直是在强暴他。

黑色的制服从中撕开，纽扣跌落在地上。清冽的响声刺痛了耳膜。撒加艰难地转过身扭动着爬去拿那把钥匙。加隆趁机一把扯下他的长裤。撒加顿时脸色惨白，像只受惊吓的兔子，狼狈地拉上裤子死死拽住。

“我改变主意了。”他看着他任人宰割的模样。

加隆把他压在床上，胸膛贴着他的背，上下其手，啃咬他裸露的肩膀。一只手绕到他胸前，只是这么不着痕迹地放着，青涩的乳齤尖已经在他手心挺立起来。另一只手，撩开了他腰间的衣服，伸了进去。抚过他的肩胛和背脊，沿着背线一直到尾椎，没入若隐若现的凹处。臀部诱人极了，因为绷紧的肌肉更加坚实挺翘，加隆回味着刚才脱他裤子那一瞬间领略的艳色。

“加隆，你要干什么？住手！”

隔着衣物，有什么东西，压在合拢的双丘之间。臀线被坚硬的东西充满侵略性地顶住摩挲，来回撩拨。如果不是衣物的阻挡，已经触及难以启齿的地方。耳边是加隆的威胁，他说，“用这个，打开你的身体。”

钥匙末端是缠绕的蛇和翅膀，牙花上雕着一只鹰。它将在自己体内转过一圈……撒加无力地想着，夹紧了屁股，却依稀感到钥匙的形状。闭上眼睛，颦眉忍受这甜蜜的折磨，宛若迷迭香满地。

他手下的监督生早就提醒他，加隆的事情已经惊动学校的管理者，既然到这种地步了，为什么不做到无可指责，无可挑剔？

他愤怒，那个安静地微笑，安静地落泪的撒加，发那么大的火还是第一次，不惜僭越也要保住加隆。

他一路风雪兼程，从白色的城堡赶到黑暗的禁室，只为他而来，却被他压在身下极尽折辱。

加隆舔着他的侧脸、颈窝，惊觉他满脸都是浸湿的泪水。于是慌乱地把他翻过身来看，下一秒，已经被猛踹到地上。来不及爬起来，撒加一脚踩在他背上，加隆几乎听到骨头碎裂的声音。比那个监督生更狠。

“加隆，踩死你就像踩死一只蚂蚁那么简单！想要夺走我拥有的一切，你凭什么？”他把他从地上拎了起来，“梦想、野心、信仰，你什么都没有！”

他高贵凛然的脸，就像与生俱来的王者，而沾湿的睫毛又这般楚楚动人，他看着加隆受伤的表情。他从来不觉得加隆敬畏过什么。

梦想？加隆冷笑，他的梦想是广阔的世界。小时候在海岸看到出海的船，那天晚上他梦到跟着他们去很远很远的国度，在陌生的集市游走，四周是新奇的事物和听不懂的语言。他喜欢和各色的人打交道，弄到些稀奇古怪的东西，黄昏在寂静的小岛看日落。他很高兴，可是回头找不到撒加，怎么也找不到撒加。他害怕地哭醒。

他从未想过要离开他。

撒加，是你挡住了我的阳光。

突然，加隆拖住他，抵在墙上，如同野兽做出致命的最后一击。

那一刻，他无路可退，以为自己要被他生生撕裂。手指抓着墙壁，用力到几近折断。

加隆禁锢着他，说——

“我信仰你！”


	17. 惊梦

特别漫长的冬季，学院里该发生的依旧发生着，喧嚣如常。撒加穿过熟悉不过的走廊，眼前被大雪覆盖的树林，闻得到清晨露水的味道。可是他回头找不到他。他习惯了牵绊他的目光，他看他，就像看自己的倒影。他们还那么年轻，未经风雨，却困在少年最深的眷恋，无尽哀伤。加隆是最渴望自由的人，他未必甘心和他一起。而他只是史昂的棋子，史昂交待他的事他照旧会去做。为了得到继承者的位置，他必须成为他听话的孩子、无可替代的左右手。他有那样的能力。从他被扔在孤儿院的那时候起，从史昂向他伸出手来的那时候起，为了生存，为了权力，他和加隆早在十字路口背道而驰，终于背离了彼此。他才刚踏上名为梦想的路，可惜根本没有归途。

高墙下他和他不期而遇，停下的脚步又无法靠近，远远望着，复杂的眼神，无言的对峙，明明看得见彼此眼底的伤，最终形同陌路。好冷，狂风呼啸过的树林，厚重的积雪从树梢坠落脚边，碎了一地，如泣如诉。

他曾温暖过他颤栗的唇，他曾爱他不惜一切。像一场浅梦消散在拂晓初霁，他不知道有什么落在了哪里。只是站在原地一个人茫然地微笑。仰望阳光，柔和的淡金色无所不在，刺痛了眼睛，濡湿了心。

加隆，你还在怪我吗？为了那件事。撒加几乎听到自己叫住他，可是没有，依旧没有。他竭力隐藏悲喜，失望却贯穿胸膛。忘不掉的吻，回不去的信任。

他没想到格斗课上的对战，是和他。

加隆就站在他面前，注视他的眼神遥远但是坚定，似乎透过他的身体在凝视着什么。他要找寻失落已久的属于自己的梦想，他要有一天能够站在与他同等的地位，去爱他。

你就这么想要逃离我的掌心吗？撒加深蓝的眼眸变得凛冽。那是对爱和希望的向往，被压在无法逃离的黑暗之后，不曾磨灭。

我不允许。

他需要他，也想要被他渴望。只有两个人的时候才能强到坚不可摧。可是现在，当他靠近他，被他的冷漠灼伤，燎烧身体。

对战结束了，周围的人惊叹到张开嘴却发不出声音。

他们很强，但始终没有强大到能够控制自己的命运。

你是我的。

他看了他一眼走了，傲然的背影融化在明亮得几乎苍白的冬日阳光里。

可恶的加隆，下手这么重，压得我骨头都要断了。本来他可以凑到他耳边，笑着对他说这样的话，再等他的手臂环上自己的肩膀。

只在他面前流露的天真，只对他宠溺的微笑，只给他做的三明治，只跟他倾诉的烦恼。两个人的路那么长，撒加从没想过，卸下的面具有一天要再度执起，让冰冷和疏离贯穿时间和记忆。

走过校长室的门口，门虚掩着，听到两个人的谈话——

“对于那对双生子，您大可放心，撒加是我指派的学生总监，他会完成他的在校职责，包括管好他的弟弟加隆。”

“我担心的反倒是他，他跟他的父亲实在太像了。我只希望他能够走上正途，不会重蹈覆辙。接下来就交给时间去检验吧。”

被称为修洛塔贝兹最优秀的学生，迄今为止只有过两个人。属于过去的冰冷回忆与春天初生的新叶交织在一起，像是走进了时间的罅隙，当两个身影在眼前渐渐重叠，他们开始畏惧，仿佛谈论的不再是撒加而是另一个人……

撒加默然离开，连步伐都一如往常。可是他很清楚有些东西将无以为继。他一直很努力。义无反顾地朝着自己的梦想迈进，以为可以带加隆走向光明的彼方，到底哪里做错了？

只要看到他湛蓝的眼睛，他温和平静的笑容，那是冬天飘零的落雪，是夜晚纯净的月光，是爱琴海旁吹拂的微风，让人想要用尽全力抱紧他，揉碎在臂弯和胸膛。这样美好的他，加隆还是与他擦肩，还是没能保护他。

撒加不知道自己怎么会去图书馆。这里也是他的管辖范围。一排排高大而厚重的樱桃木书架，昏暗的吊灯和天窗洒落的日光不足以覆盖到每一个角落。他喜欢置身于此，就像被整个世界的浩瀚历史所包围。浓重的黑暗里他快要站不住了。过了许久，他爬上梯子从书架的最高层抽出一本书。这一排，这个位置，在最靠近天窗的地方。他一直记得。指尖停在书脊上，缓缓抚过漂亮的文字。一张老照片从纸张里磕出来，好闻的书香和细小的灰尘转瞬融化在冷冷的日光里。

最初找到它的是几个低年级生。那是几个月前的事了。他们把书交给他，用期待而又困扰的眼神望着他，等他来发现其中的秘密。撒加疑惑这帮小鬼怎么会看如此深奥的书。当他翻开扉页，里面夹着一张泛黄的旧照片，那是他从未见过的。照片里的人有着和他一模一样的脸，连笑容都如出一辙。可身上穿着的白色长袍，是二十多年前的校服。

在叽叽喳喳簇拥着他的学生们中间，他一句话也说不出来。他看着照片里的人，就像看着自己。他曾查阅过历届毕业生的资料，唯独有一个人，他所有的一切印记都被刻意被抹去了，就像从未存在过。

在空旷的图书馆，撒加不知不觉地睡着了。他醒来时，阳光从窗口漫进来，透过飘起的薄纱窗帘，落到他的身边。刚才，亦有谁来过。加隆？

加隆的确来过，他轻轻地拿过他手中的书放在一旁，好让他睡得舒服点，然后呆呆地看着他的睡颜。此刻温柔如水，安静无辜的撒加，格斗课上却无比强势地用行动让加隆明白自己的归属。想到这里加隆几乎要笑出声来，幸福在他脸上如涟漪绽放，像揉进了阳光的碎片，明亮、温暖，他不知道自己笑得有多好看，而窗外的积雪即将融化。如果不是有人叫走他，他大概会这样守着他一整天。

换了个地方，昏暗的走廊，刚才还和他微笑着打招呼的陌生人，眼睛倏忽冷下来，他说，不要妨碍他。加隆怔在原地，那种冷似乎可以穿透他的背脊直刺心底。若是以前，他肯定是一幅“你是谁啊？”的表情，可现在他无法反驳。

他记得秋天的时候，在可以俯瞰整个森林的大露台，撒加跟他谈论过的未来，毕业后的道路，努力的方向，那些他从未想过的东西，却在他的掌握中井然有序。他望着他贞静的侧脸，以及坚定的落在天际的眼神，当他贴着他的胸膛，他清晰地感受到他胸中的鼓动。世界际遇起伏，这是他们的时代，他跃跃欲试，未来的一切尚未可知，除了他们拥有彼此。以为可以不惧艰难险阻，原来，连靠近他都越来越难。

他只是害怕，害怕他对他失望。

那天晚上他做了一个梦，一个很长很长的梦。也许因为白天他无意间翻过撒加手上的书——永冬，讲的是年代久远、遥不可及的故事。而那个梦真实地就像回忆。

据说早在几百年前，修洛塔贝兹的校舍是一位公爵的私人宅邸。它坐落在森林的怀抱里，夜幕降临的时候，森林深处的湖上弥漫着蒙蒙的雾气。月光下一切都是蓝色的。狩猎结束，加隆一个人骑马飞奔，仿佛听到生命的另一半在召唤。湖泊挡住了他的去路，他拉起缰绳骤停，却惊起湖里的一群天鹅。天鹅们扑动着硕大的翅膀腾空而起，发出澎湃的声响。他被眼前壮阔的力量震慑，那是令人畏惧的力量。当最后一只天鹅优雅地飞起，他屏息，因为他看到对岸的他，裸足地站在湖水里。

淡蓝色的雾霭围绕着他们。他们面对面地站着，惊骇地注视着对方和自己一模一样的脸。他飞奔过去，而他迟疑不前。这一对双生子从出生起就被分开。一个作为家族的继承人，而另一个被丢弃在迷雾森林，几经易手。最后他活了下来，他回来了。

湖水蓝得几近妖冶，日光从天空、从云隙、从树梢飘落下来，落进他的眼底，亦臣服于他脚下。他高贵凛然的脸，和他一样，是天生的贵族。加隆顿时看得呆了，等到回过神来，他已转身离开。

加隆不顾一切地追逐他，踏过破冰的湖面，他抓住他的手，被硬生生甩开，一个趔趄跌坐在湖水里。这一次，他摸上了他的脚，眼中是极尽迷恋的温柔。

“撒加。”他唤他。

他怔住了，而下一秒，一脚踩上加隆的胸口，“你是谁？”

湖面的日光反射在他白皙的脸颊，和他清丽如莲花般的身姿。

“加隆，我叫加隆。”他向他伸手，要他拉自己起来。

当他们两手相握，同样纤长的手指，指尖眷恋的温度，那一刻，原本寂静的微风、雾气、湖水、森林在他们周围起伏，仿佛等待了千年的岁月，只因他们而生。加隆狡黠地一笑，用力将他拉进了自己怀里，两个人在湖水中拥抱、翻滚。他闻着他淡淡的体香，抱着他粗布衣服遮不住的肩膊和胸膛，此刻他柔嫩而坚实的肌肉看上去是那么情色，身体忍不住沸腾起来，加隆觉得自己真的是要疯了。

身体的渴望，灵魂的激荡，一场惊心动魄的邂逅，加隆浑然不觉这其实早有预谋。

“跟我回家。”他在他耳边呢喃，却漏看了他转瞬即逝受伤的神色。

贵族中诞生双胞胎被视为不详，会给家族带来灾难，为避免权位纷争，一般只会公开一个继承人，另一个则被悄悄送走。

撒加是被遗弃的那个。虽然是长子，他出生时更孱弱一些，还一直在哭。

原本血脉相连的双生子，境遇却天壤之别。当他被扔在大雪覆盖的森林里奄奄一息的时候，他正接受洗礼、祝福以及万千宠爱。

接下来的几天，修洛塔贝兹简直天翻地覆。城堡、家族、领地，所有人都在议论，他们的少爷出去狩猎，结果捡回一个素未谋面的孪生兄弟。

当他走进暮色中古老的城堡大门，当他第一次踏入自己出生的这座宅邸，在仆人们躬身行礼和无法掩饰的惊讶中，他环顾四周，仰望高大的穹顶。大厅深处有一个人在等他，和辉煌的光影，家族的纹章，构成一幅油画。他们深深望进彼此那双蔚蓝的眼睛。撒加表面上平静如初，内心却是汹涌的大海。直到他父亲走向他，紧紧抱住了他。而他还来不及换掉湿透的衣服，身体还在瑟瑟发抖。

“撒加，我的撒加。原谅我。”

撒加穿过走廊，长袍的后摆拖曳在地上，灯火一盏一盏随着他的脚步熄灭。长夜将近，墙壁上经年的油画，那是宅邸历代主人的肖像，有些故事已被淡忘，而有些故事被一代又一代传唱。

茫茫世间吾为何物，力所可及为何界，天命应许而为何？他愿不辱家族之名。

那天撒加去察看属地农户的经营状况。他被人们簇拥着，带着淡淡的忧郁和纯美的笑容，眼睛清澈如水，一头垂到腰际的长发随意地披散在身后，梦幻的苍蓝。父亲为他精心挑选的衣服勾勒出他挺直的背脊，紧束的腰和挺翘的臀。他看起来不止是贵族子嗣，而是降临之子。

这样完美无缺的撒加，内心却彷徨无助。

回程时天色尚早，他对侍从说想一个人走走。沿着小道步入山谷，眼前幽蓝的湖面，隐匿在山峦密林之间宁静的私人领域，若是平时他会想跳进湖里游泳。可是从刚才开始身体就不受控制。他无力地撑在岸边的岩石上，不能让人看到自己这个样子。

“撒加，夺回属于你的一切！”耳边蓦然响起一个冷冷的声音，在蛊惑他。

“你是谁？”他的身体在风中颤抖。

湖水倒映的，是黑发红眸的人。撒加惊惶地睁大了眼睛，用手按住胸口，苦苦压抑逐渐粗重的喘息。

“我们终于打破沉默。你认得，对，你认得我。” 那个声音倏忽变得温柔，“还记得吗，你尚年幼，我对你承诺，我会在你的身边。” 

被紧抓不放的错觉和幻象折磨，撒加如同站在自己内心的边缘，俯瞰深渊。

“你需要我。”魅惑的耳语。

“不，走开！”他一拳砸在岩石上，手指骨节都是血。他千辛万苦回到这里，他的生活，他的梦想才刚刚开始。

“还是小时候的撒加比较可爱。”

这句话令他脸色变得惨白。“是你？”

小时候，小时候……怎么可能忘记？在昏暗的旷野，雷声在云层翻滚，狂风骤雨呼啸，山岩底下，他倒在污泥里，发烧病得迷迷糊糊，可他感觉到有人靠近。

“你是谁？”睁开怯生生的眼睛。

“如果你需要我，我就在你左右。”

“别走！”他好冷。

那个人横抱起他，说：“我不会离开你”。

撒加伸出冰冷的小手，勾住他的脖子，好像蜷缩在巨大的天鹅绒枕头里，终于能够安稳地睡个觉了。

他带他去到另一个地方，起初他以为是个香甜的梦。静谧的城堡，明亮开阔的花园，壮美的树林覆盖着大地，繁花似海。一个美丽雍容的女人唱着古老的歌，温暖哀伤。

他几乎要脱口而出，妈妈——

而不远处，有个小孩飞奔着，手里拿着一朵蓝色的银莲花，突然扑通一声摔倒在地上，他咬了咬嘴唇，勉强地把哭泣咽了回去。母亲微笑把他拥进怀里，在他额头落下轻轻一吻，目光温柔。她叫他，年幼的孩子颤抖了一下，伏在母亲肩头，枕着宝石蓝的卷发。

撒加在那个人的臂弯，偏过头，眼睁睁地看着，不甘还是不舍？

“他是你的弟弟，只比你晚几分钟出生。我不是说他没有资格得到这一切，但是，你也一样！”

“带我走。”

“你所失去的，总有一天要向他们讨回来！” 他满意地笑了，处心积虑地灌输他仇恨，以及——

孤独，被遗弃，永远的追逐，永远得不到的东西……

唯有这样，你才能属于我，你的身体，你的灵魂都是我的！

撒加难过地闭上了眼睛，一滴泪悄然滑落，就这样被带走，他不会知道，母亲把弟弟当成是他。遵照家族命令被丢弃的孩子，她的孩子。爱燃烧成执念。她眼中看不到留下的加隆，她叫他撒加。

“回来啊——”加隆轻声呼唤。张开小手，破碎的蓝色花瓣飘落风中，顺着溪流直至大海，希望有一天能去到他的身边。

小时候的场景以这样的方式涌现在眼前，很多年过去了，有些事他以为是种习惯，连自己都忘记了初衷，比如在小巷奔跑的他一抬头望见的城堡。原来是他引领他来此。撒加落寞地微笑。

“撒加！”加隆从远处跑来。他察觉到他的异样，但仍不知道那个遥不可及的背影隐藏了什么，“刚才你在和谁说话？”略带询问的眼色。

“没人。你来做什么？”

“我来接你回去。怎么了，不舒服吗？”加隆伸手拨开他额前几缕被冷汗濡湿的碎发。

“我没事。只是有点累了。如果你能帮我分担一点……”

还没等他说完，加隆的脑袋已经凑了过来，贴上他的额头。那一刻，撒加只觉得心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。他闭上眼睛，贪恋着他的温度，终于忘记了在脑海中久久徘徊的那个熟悉而陌生的声音。

“加隆，不用担心我。”

可是加隆看到他手上滴的血。他不知道他背负了什么，他从未告诉过他。有时候撒加会露出天真的表情，而有时候那双蓝眼睛冷到令人战栗，以及刚才他竭力隐藏的惊慌。

哪一个才是你，撒加？

他拥着他温热的身体，生怕一转身一回头他像薄雾一样消融而去。没有分别，没有流离，没有沦落。他寻到了他，相握的双手从此再不分开。

如此近的距离，彼此胸膛的剧烈起伏，蔚蓝的天空注定和无边无际的大海相交。

可惜两人的间隙也将如约而至。

几个月后的一天，加隆走过父亲的书房，听到父亲和撒加在说些什么。空旷的房间让他们的声音纷乱而遥远。

“我才是长子，是家族正统的继承人！”撒加那一刻的眼神，清澈而无比坚定，不像是这个年纪的孩子所有。

加隆只听清这一句，茫然地转身离开。一瞬间，他感到天翻地覆，昭然若揭的背叛竟来自自己最亲爱的哥哥！

“你知道这意味着什么吗，我的孩子！” 父亲严厉的声音。

谈话无以为继。最后撒加行礼告退，只一个简单的动作，却是雍容华美。比起当年他的母亲，帝国的第一美人，有过之而无不及。父亲从未对他提起过他的母亲，一段尘封的旧梦，一个往生的挚爱。他仿佛透过他的身体在凝视另一个灵魂。

与此同时，加隆又搞出点事来，他正在拿一匹未曾驯服的野马出气。撒加冲下楼，便看到惊马嘶鸣，腾跃而起的失控场面，以及马上英姿飒爽的少年。加隆用力拉住缰绳，扭转马头，束起的蓝色长发翻飞在风中。他居高临下地直直望着撒加，猛抽马鞭，惊雷般疾奔而过。那眼神如冰冷的星光，让撒加心都乱了，差点被撞翻在地，但他想都没想就骑马追了出去。

转眼他们飞驰过山野、森林，呼啸的风声，被击碎的战栗，加隆根本不管撒加一声声的呼喊，直到身后的马蹄声越来越近，突然撒加纵身扑过来抱住他，马受惊腾起前蹄，两人从马背上滚落摔在地上，一连翻滚了很远才停住。落地的时候撒加护住了加隆，他用身体承受地面的撞击，伸开双臂圈住加隆的头部和背脊。而他自己……

加隆半撑起身体，喘了口气，去看身下的人。而此时他们那火辣的姿势，两人都愣住了。没错，他骑在他身上，还抓着他的手腕。撒加被他压得动弹不得，他颦起双眉，气红的脸庞显得稚嫩而俏丽。

“滚下去！”

加隆乖乖地从他身上滚下去了。

撒加总是可近可昵，却不得拥，让人想守护又想撕碎他，身心煎熬。他勉强地站起来，下一秒，加隆一把拽过他的衣领，凶猛地把他按在身后的大树上，问：“为什么这么做？当初你接近我就是为了取代我？”

不是的，加隆，不是的。那个人带我回来。原来你这么看我。撒加被撞得眼前一阵发黑，尖锐的伤划过心脏。他微微仰首，对上加隆狠厉的目光。

那样悲哀，宿命般的笑容，那一刹那，加隆几乎以为他会哭。

可是他说：“你现在后悔引狼入室了？”

“权力、地位、财富，我都无所谓！”加隆怒吼。就像被抢走一切，自暴自弃的孩子。

“你欠我的！” 他抓住他的手臂把他反拉回来。令人不寒而栗。

最后他们同时放手。撒加半颓地靠在树上，低垂眼帘，蓝发遮住了脸。冷静的可怕，冷静的不再有情感的流露。半晌，他喃喃地说：“那我走。”

加隆一怔，问：“你去哪？”

“加入守夜人的军团，去镇守城墙。”

城墙之外是凶悍的蛮族，被流放的贱民，以及，沉寂了几百年意欲卷土重来的冥界势力。如果神在天际俯视着圣域的话，便会看到这片大地正笼罩在暴风雨来临的前夜。

“你疯啦？”加隆挡住哥哥的去路，“你知道守夜人都混杂着什么人吗? 农民、偷猎者、强奸犯、小偷和私生子。” 他们会把你生吞活剥掉的！后半句加隆没说出口。

也有少数军团成员来自贵族，在政治斗争中失利失去属地。

“如果，我是和他们一样的人呢？”

他一出生就被遗弃，在艰难险恶的生存环境长大。

“撒加，你又不是私生子。母亲从来没有忘记过你。”

加隆想安慰他，只能生生撕开自己的伤口。母亲对撒加的思念，扭曲了他的整个童年。他骄傲、张扬的笑容背后是满满的寂寞。

“我的养父母，我的小妹妹，全都惨死在入侵者的手里。”

这个世界上唯一给过他温暖的亲人，最后如同草芥、蝼蚁，死不得其所。苦难并不会使人更加高贵，人们只会从别人的苦难中学会顺从。而他永不屈于命运。

“幸好你没事。”

加隆霍然伸手，揽住了撒加，用尽全力地抱紧。怀里的人，像失去灵魂的躯壳，只是任由他抱着，没有回应。

“守夜人的数量如今只剩不到一千人，那群乌合之众，你指望他们什么？我们的家族才是你的后盾。”加隆说。

圣域帝国对城墙的忽视，对冥界的忽视，致使军团人数越来越少。只有地处北境的杰米尼家族还保留着旧时的可怕记忆。

“走开，别拦我。”再也没有什么能牵绊他前行。

“你不能去！”

加隆想给他一巴掌，而伸出去的手只是抚过他的脸。

“我叫你走开！”

撒加被惹怒了，一下子扑倒加隆，而加隆倒地后一脚踢中他的腹部。他闷哼一声，顺势扑过来压在加隆身上，两人不顾一切地扭打，像受伤的兽，用粗野的动作撕扯对方。衣服被拉开，裸露出来的肩头和胸膛，沉重的喘息，身体不由自主地兴奋起来了。

忽然间，加隆的手僵在半空中，他的眼神变了，那本来就很美的蔚蓝色的眼睛，带着复杂的感情，叹息般的。他看到撒加白皙如玉的肩上，涌动着紫色的光，依稀的神秘图案，淡淡的光芒从他凌乱的衣衫中流淌出来，好像水晶的碎片，熠熠生辉。他见到过的。加隆拉开自己的衣服，在同样的位置，一点一点浮现出来，凄艳的光辉。而当想要看得再清楚一些的时候，那印记消失了。

两人同时倒吸一口冷气。

“这是什么？！”

“我不知道。”

仿佛有一股巨大的力量，将他们卷进奔涌而来的急流，在可怕的漩涡中心，双生子搀扶着彼此站起来，抬头望向苍穹。

“让我助你一臂之力。”

“条件呢？告诉我你最想要的东西？”

“你。”

加隆手中攥着他一簇蓝发。他看他的眼神，不再掩饰，不再迟疑，带着赤裸裸的倾慕，以及奔涌而出的情欲。

曾有一天，加隆走进撒加的房间，看到他安静的睡颜。满床被子铺得乱七八糟，他大概是太累了，倒在上面就睡着了，就像翻腾的云海拥着他的面容和胴体，薄纱的睡衣前面随意地敞开着，一览无遗，只是曲起的长腿遮住了私处。忽然一阵风灌进来，加隆怕他着凉去关上窗。转身看到风里樱花瓣飘零，有一片落在撒加的脸颊，纠缠着耳畔的蓝发。他想为他轻轻拂去，忽然停住手，俯身吻向花瓣，像落雪那么柔，那么不着痕迹。然后他转身离去，将刚才的花瓣舔进嘴里。

其实加隆推门进来的时候撒加就醒了，他却假装沉睡。是在期待什么吗？内心那一瞬间的悸动，留存下来强烈的渴望。

那时他们还是情窦初开的少年，困惑、惊慌。

而现在，一切，破茧而出。

树下蓝发的桀骜少年把哥哥逼到无路可退，他欺身向前，用手臂禁锢着，在他耳边低语：“和恶魔做交易要以吻封缄。”

“加隆，不要在这里。有人……”撒加惊恐地睁大了蓝眼睛。

“让他看个够好了。”

树林的荫翳里，更深的黑暗背后，那个人——

加隆把撒加压在树上，用膝盖强行顶开他的双腿。那一瞬间，他感到他身体的僵直。撒加想反抗，又推又挡，挣扎着在加隆背后乱抓，揪住了他的长发，揪得他的心不能再忍。破笼而出的野兽，在亿万年的荒野中央奔跑嚎叫。

下一秒，加隆吻上哥哥柔软的唇，将他的挣扎吞没在拥吻之中。灵巧的舌纠缠索取，吮吸他，啃咬他，渐渐用力，却始终探不开他紧咬的贝齿。

他对他的攻城掠池才刚刚开始。

加隆的膝盖在撒加双腿之间顶弄，撒加越是夹紧大腿，两人就越是贴合得没有一丝空隙。用下流的手段迫使他张嘴接受深吻。缓缓地撩拨、粗暴地进犯，确认两颗青涩果实的成熟度……一种无法言喻的凌虐的冲动灌满全身，亵渎那样纯洁、善良，被称为神的化身的撒加，光是看着他的脸，就想狠狠侵犯他，弄哭他。加隆兴奋地连指尖都有些发颤。

他是他的，永远都是。

他最亲爱的，哥哥。

“啊……啊！！”

撒加一声低呼，破碎的呻吟从唇齿间流泻出来，加隆湿润的舌头趁机钻入他口中，辗转地，火热地，越吻越深。他的身体竟是如此敏感，在肆意折辱和强烈刺激下已经任人予取予求了。世界只剩一簇的毁灭的火焰。

风呼啸着掠过树林，远处的孤城沉沉浮浮。撒加从未觉得如此遥远过，即使是从前颠沛流离的时候。

这是他的罪，因为爱而招致的罪。

加隆终于放开他，一只手撑开身体，欣赏着嘴边的猎物，两人都吻得几乎喘不过气来，撒加更是虚弱不堪地靠在树上，蓝眸朦胧湿润，不知道是汗水还是泪水挂在微微颤抖的睫毛上，那破碎的蝶翼投下一圈弧影，遮住了原本落满星光，清泉一般的眼瞳。情欲染红了他的双颊，被吮咬过的唇鲜润欲滴。此时加隆另一只手覆在他的臀瓣上，托住他的翘臀将他拉近自己。下身在加隆的腿上厮磨，撒加本能地抗拒，上身朝后仰，弓起腰，挺起胸膛，百合花瓣一样的撩人弧度，等他反应过来的时候已经跨坐在加隆腿上，被他以如此难堪的姿势固定。

“撒加，你知道你蹙着眉头，强忍痛苦的样子有多漂亮！”越是隐忍就越想残忍地撕碎他，蹂躏他。

撒加死死地望着加隆，抓着他的手臂试图挣开钳制。

“别动。你受伤了。”

加隆顺着他的背脊、腰臀摸到肋骨，小心地检查伤势。只是轻轻碰到，撒加已经痛得战栗不止，隔着衣物都能感觉到他浑身冷汗。从马上摔下来的剧烈撞击，刺入后背的满地碎石，再加上被压在粗粝的树干上……尖锐的刺痛舔舐灼烧着他，蔓延至四肢百骸，然后渐渐麻木。加隆暗骂自己该死，竟然伤他至此。可是欲念并没有冷下来。他窥视着他被华服紧紧包裹的的胸膛，拇指悄无声息地停在上面，抚弄胸前小小的突起，怜惜地轻捻揉捏，衣服下面娇嫩的乳首瞬间挺立起来，就像晶莹饱满的石榴子。加隆低头温柔地吻上去，左胸离心脏最近的位置。

“接下来要做什么你应该知道吧？” 苍蓝眼睛的恶魔倾身向前，用魅惑而无辜的声音附在他耳畔，湿热地舔着他的耳廓，“在你身体最深处打下属于我的烙印。”

撒加只觉得气血翻涌，等到理智恢复，发现自己正抱着树干大口喘气，而加隆已经被他打趴在地上。刚才，只是随手一击，到底是——

“你招惹了我，又勾引他！”

突然，撒加被人抓住，那只手抚摸着他苍白的脸庞，沿着精致的轮廓，缓缓往下，用力扼住了他的脖颈，把他整个人举起来钉在了树上。

是幻觉吗？

站在他面前的人，亚历士！

“你要做什么？”

“我要你迷恋我，深深地信仰我！”

撒加双脚悬空，无处着力。他逐渐呼吸困难起来，视线一片模糊，意识迅速涣散。他的双手抓着那只强有力的手臂，徒劳挣扎后滑落下去。

亚历士放开了他。饶有兴致地看他跌落在地。

撒加半晌才动了一下，“我体内禁锢的黑暗，是你？”

父亲说过，如果解开封印，那个人将作为毁灭者而生。

“我们是一体的。”

“那么，加隆呢？”

“他亦是封印的关键。双生子的宿命从出生就注定了。拥有无法计算的力量，你们两人，生而为王！”

“我不会让你伤害他。”撒加爬过去把加隆抱在怀里。

“揍他的人好像是你吧？”亚历士戏谑地说，“不过，如你所愿。你，让我很过瘾。” 

从一开始，能看到亚历士的人，只有撒加！

亚历士俯下身，捏住他的下颚，强行扳起他的脸，让他深深望进自己的眼睛。

“冥界的力量正在逼近圣域。不出一年，战火必将燃遍整个大地。撒加，让我来成就你的野心和梦想！而代价是——”

恶魔的低语落在撒加颤抖的心头。

“要交易吗？”那个声音在呼啸的风中问他。

赤炎的瞳，那是破坏神的眼睛。

撒加站起来，努力克制着因痛楚和屈辱流露出的脆弱，他看不清亚历士的表情，只是冷冷地笑，嘶哑地对他说：“滚。”

撒加抬手，一瞬间，天幕被无尽的黑暗笼罩，周身浮动着亿万星辰，每一颗都散发着旋舞的光芒。

异次元空间？！

亚历士惊愕地说不出话。他被一股强大的力量推入漂浮的虚空，被放逐的彼方。

眼前十五岁的少年，璀璨的星辰映出了他的容颜，蓝发在星之大海里猎猎飞舞，触目惊心的美。

他明明只是神的棋子，是神掌中的玩物，却强大到如此地步！

“撒加，如果你违抗我，心就会被撕裂，内在的自我也就崩溃。被疏远，被误解，被信任的人舍弃，兄弟相残。”

“即使背负罪恶，即使遭受责难，我也要守护这片大地。”

蓝色的光芒在他掌心汇聚，如此纯净的力量。

这场势均力敌的战斗，惨烈异常。

因为不想把加隆卷进来，而异次元并不稳定。时间用尽了。连最后一击都做不到。

周围悬浮的星辰刹那间瓦解，撒加从异次元跌出来。他的身体早已承受不住自己招式的力量，在竭尽全力的搏杀过后瞬间枯竭。

亚历士一步一步朝撒加走近，他停下来，跨立在他身体两侧，那双黑曜石的瞳正在居高临下地审视着倒在地上的人。

“如果想杀我，就不要优柔寡断，错失时机……”

亚历士单膝跪在撒加双腿间。他张开手覆在他的胸口，感受到有力的心跳，被加隆蹂躏过的乳首此刻在他掌心战栗。

“把你的心挖出来，吃掉。”

撒加的外衣早已被扯开，露出了里面雪白的丝绵衬衣，一丝不苟的禁欲气息令覆盖之下的饱满胸膛更加诱人，亚历士压抑着沉重的喘息，在那里狠狠地捏了一把。他抱起他绷紧的身体，他的唇，他的吐息，若有若无地游移在上面，突然隔着衬衣含住了小小的乳首，忍不住啃咬起来。被他亵玩的少年，强忍着把头偏在一边，长发凌乱地垂下一直拖到地上。

“一开始，我的目的就只有用你们的灵魂解开封印。无论是谁，你或是加隆。”他继续说，“七年前，当我看到你时，你就深深地烙在我的脑海中。因为知道了将来的祭品如此美丽。”

“祭品有我一人就够了，不需要再多牺牲一个。”

亚历士一愣，撒加竟然用自己作饵，真是笨蛋。在玩腻之前，他不会对双生子中的另一个出手。他捏起那张神色凄迷的脸，舔舐着不断滑落的泪水。

“我一直注视着你，引你一步一步走向倾覆的命运。沉寂了几百年的血液沸腾到快要爆裂，但又希望这个过程漫长一点，把你占为己有！当整个世界燃为灰烬的时候，我仍在等你的召唤，等你亲口说出——”

亚历士的眼中竟是不确定的悲伤，那样飞扬跋扈的人，是为他在难过么？

下一秒，撒加手中的利刃像一道流光向亚历士的后背猛然刺去！没有人看到他是怎么从他腰间拔出黄金匕首的。电光石火般凌厉的动作，亚历士甚至没反应过来，以为在自己掌控中的少年，竟然……剑刺穿了他的肩膀。他的躯体在苍白的日光里化作淡淡光华，星屑般消失。

就在那时忽然传来一个声音。

“撒加——”

是加隆的声音！那声呼唤让撒加心急如焚，对身后的危险浑然未知。此时消解的幻影忽然间重新堆砌回了完整的人形，对毫无防备的他……

撒加向后倒去，长发在空中落下漂亮的弧度。他的心猛然抽搐了一下，一股寒意袭遍全身。他被他抓住了。他靠在他臂弯，被扣住下颚，一种清冷的液体强行灌入口中。他不知道那是什么，直到力气消失殆尽，最后连手指都动弹不了。视线渐渐模糊，少年湛蓝的眸子仍是不屈的抗拒。

加隆——

他唤他，拼命挣脱钳制，跌跌撞撞地走出几步，最后撞进一个坚实的怀抱。

加隆揽过撒加的后腰把他捞进怀里。

“怎么弄成这个样子？”

他的撒加被人下了药，微张双唇，嘴角溢出透明的液体，惊慌失措的眼睛里噙满泪水。湿掉的衬衣像薄纱般紧贴他柔韧的躯体，透出他白皙的肌肤以及淡樱色的乳珠。

加隆的眼睛冰冷愠怒，无比强势地护着撒加。或许他感到有危险的气息靠近，咫尺的距离，仿佛与虚空中的那个人面对面地站在一起。

撒加双手攥紧加隆的衣襟，痛苦地喘息，身体却瘫软下去。加隆面无表情地站在原地，不知道在想什么。突然捉住了撒加的手腕把他整个人按倒在地。

捕鼠人的牧笛响起，阴霾将近。这个世界即将颠覆。那个对他温柔微笑的哥哥却一直将他拒之于外。因为禁忌么？明明是同根生长的树枝，却无法在风中相依。

“撒加，你什么都不和我说。我要你，我要你的全部。你的过去，你背后隐藏的秘密，和你背负的一切。我不允许任何人将你夺走！”

“加隆，你怎么敢？！”

“为你犯下再大的罪都在所不惜！”

加隆欺身而上。

撒加想推开他，却发现自己没有一点力气，像一个失去灵魂的人偶，仍由弟弟摆布。贪婪狂暴的吻落满了他的全身，颈窝、胸膛，小腹，一路往下。意识越来越远，他竟沉迷于这样如饥似渴的吻。但是——

不，加隆，不可以！

加隆抓住他的手，压制他激烈的抵抗，身下的人扭动低泣的样子真是能把人撩疯。他用双唇将这纯洁的处子之身一寸一寸攻占。如同本能，如同亘古蛮荒上两只孤傲的兽在撕咬在绞杀。他爱他，如临深渊。他要的不止是一夜之欢，而是永生永世，与他骨血相交，与他蓝色的灵魂抵死缠绵。

薄雾萦绕着他们年轻而强韧的躯体。撒加睁开眼睛，湿润的蓝眸瞬间染上惊惧的颜色。幻觉吗？他看到另一个身影。深埋在心底的那个恶魔再度出现，他冰冷的手抚上他的脸颊。

他说：“撒加，你真美。”

“你对我做了什么？！”

药物发生作用，身体好热，为什么会这么敏感，连一个吻都像是酷刑！

“你应该问接下来我要对你做什么。撒加，我和他一起上你！”

撒加汗湿的脸，贴在脸颊上的头发，难耐的喘息，隐忍的表情，再加上沾染血迹战损的衣物，腰腹和大腿处受伤的肉体……一如之前的战斗令人血脉喷张。十四岁的他，骨架刚刚长开，尚属于少年的肌肉线条，已经性感得要死。

越是高贵凛然、强悍不可侵犯的人操起来越带感。

他们撕开他的衬衣，当胸前那一片光润白皙的肌肤袒露出来时，两人不约而同地深吸一口气，赞叹般的，更加迫不及待地扒光他。很快他身上的遮挡被撕碎扔在一旁。他们托起他的臀部，拉开他曲起的长腿，一把扯掉了他紧身的长裤。赤裸的下身瞬间浸在寒冷苍白的日光里，他本能地蜷缩起身体，有一只手趁机摸着他的大腿往臀缝里滑去，触碰到那里，揉捻了几下，两根手指直插到底。

“唔。”

撒加的身体绷得更紧了，下肢在战栗中打开。高贵哀艳的脸痛苦地扭到一旁。

十四年前，名门出生的他还是个漂亮的小婴儿，没得到过母亲的怀抱就被丢弃在这片森林，冻得全身发紫，弱弱地哭喊，奄奄一息。如今，当他长成纯净美丽的天使，却依旧坠落于此，在此受难。

一切在神的注视下……

他不知道有几只手摸上了他的身体，又有几根手指伸进了他的体内。

“怎么这么敏感？是谁把你弄成这样，我真想宰了他。”

埋首在他胸膛的人撑起身体，愠怒的蓝眸燃烧着寒冰。

慌乱中撒加狠狠一巴掌甩了出去，他一下子清醒过来，而眼前的人——是加隆。他被哥哥打得脸偏向一边，一动不动，长发遮住了表情。空气都凝滞了。

“你敢打我，撒加？神气什么，还不是要取悦父亲？”

加隆冷笑着，毫不留情甩回给他一个耳光。

“你有什么资格做我哥哥？”又一个。

“你有什么资格出现在我生活里？”又一个。

“你有什么资格抢走属于我的一切？”又一个。

愤怒，嫉恨以及疯狂的占有欲，想要把所有这一切加诸于撒加身上。他扳过他的脸，凄艳的鲜血从嘴角流淌下来，沾湿他的手指。

撒加不知道加隆到底在生什么气，只是胸口痛到说不出话来，悲哀得狼狈不堪。

明明是惹人怜惜的孩子，清澈含泪的眼睛，却是深不见底的冷。

如果当时他有一丝一毫的示弱，又何至于那样的结果。

“撒加，恨我吧！”

加隆把他压在地上，制住他的抵抗，粗暴的扒开他的双腿，强行顶入他的下身。凶猛地贯穿了他。

“啊！”

他进入他的时候，撒加惊叫了一声，泪水不断涌出来。他死死地咬住嘴唇，身体深处被嵌入坚硬而滚烫的热楔，被一分一毫攻占的屈辱，他竟输得如此彻底，体无完肤。

一下又一下剧烈的冲撞，他早已无法承受几近昏死过去，可身上的人并没有停止动作。

“撒加……撒加……”

加隆一边律动，一边唤着他的名字，低头亲吻他苍白的脸，埋在他的颈窝，最后竟哭了出来。

“妈妈是因为你而死。”

没人知道刚才他有多么害怕，害怕失去他。当他闯入撒加制造的异次元空间，似曾相识的场景，脑海里浮现一年前母亲倒在血泊里惨死的画面。撒加本意是用异次元制造结界，将加隆阻隔在他与亚历士的战斗之外，但他忘记了加隆与生俱来拥有和自己同等的力量，他不止能够全身而退。

“撒加，血脉相连的兄弟，是像这样吧？”

内心的激昂唤起更生猛的冲刺，没入他双丘的欲望因为里面的热度而膨胀了。

“我们是一体的。不要离开我，不要留下我一个人。”

身下的人已不再挣扎，像一具空壳，任由他摆弄。

加隆的声音越来越远，撒加在泥沼中沉溺下去，恍惚中另一个声音如期而至。

被当作罪人而死。

没有人感觉到，也不能呼救！

意识消失，堕入黑暗。

眼前的人换成亚历士，温柔悲伤，痛惜的表情。

“撒加，你是神所创造的最高艺术品。”

撒加断断续续地啜泣，压抑的娇喘，伸手想抓住什么，只能环上了亚历士的背，手指紧扣他坚实的肌肉。仰起头，任由那个人顺着他的脖颈吻下去。

亚历士抚过他的两胁再到腰侧，那一瞬间，撒加睁大了眼睛，反弓起身体，曲起膝盖。亚历士动情地看着落花般的祭品在身下绽放。他把手插进他脑后的头发，极尽温柔地吻他的侧脸，另一手扣起他的下颚，拇指轻抚过他的唇，低头深深吻他。

他将自己埋在那具绷紧却洞开的身体中，汗水濡湿的黑发散落在撒加裸露的身上。

他一次一次地进入他，吻着他眼角渗出的泪。突然以交合的姿势抱起他，托着他的后颈，怀里的人因为突如其来的动作而惊颤，失声叫了出来，可是身体早已瘫软无力，头毫无生气地朝后垂下，露出漂亮的额，脑后的长发顺着环抱的手臂倾泻了一地。

“怎么害怕成这样？”

亚历士让撒加坐直，固定在自己腿上，抓着细腰抬起，落下去，一柱擎天的欲望整个没入撒加体内。他反复摆弄这青涩的身躯。

禁欲的美人被操到不能自已，仰头呻吟。

“我带你去到天堂，撒加。”

当你被这个世界抛弃，到那时，来到我的身边，我会为你献上整个大地，人和神都将臣服在你脚下。

“啊啊——！”

两人被淫焰吞没，直到共同抵达炙热的高潮，永远无法消逝般的……

不久，加隆也加入了这场飨宴。

亚历士从身后温柔地抱着撒加，用了那种药，再有傲骨的人都会软成一滩泥。亚历士一只手拈弄撒加左胸的突起。

撒加呜咽了一声，口唇立刻被手指侵入，无法合拢，津液从嘴角滑了下来。而他下面的樱桃小口还在吞吐着亚历士的欲望。

“你夹得太紧了。”

他亲昵着他，在他肩膀留下咬痕，在他颈间亲吻。怀里的少年任人摆布般地把头歪倒在另一侧。

加隆跪趴在撒加身前，毛绒绒的蓝发脑袋钻在他胸口，沉醉地啮咬另一颗颜色艳丽的乳珠，手伸进他并拢的双腿间，握住早已挺立的分身。

“唔……”

撒加下意识地推挡，触碰到弟弟赤裸的肩膊，竟然有一丝悸动。他泪眼婆娑地看着加隆诱惑的身姿，仿佛镜中的自己。不，此刻被两人前后夹击的他，一定是一副淫乱不堪样子吧。撒加神情恍惚，睁着空洞的眼睛，脸上淌满了泪，身体也濡湿在汗水中。

无数次、无数次地在冰火中沉沉浮浮。

亚历士从后面伸过来的手，爱怜地抚摸撒加的双丘，往大腿上游移，撩起了他的双腿，在加隆眼前完全打开，撒加整个人如放肆盛开的百合。

加隆贪恋地摸上他大腿内侧柔嫩莹白的肌肤，细细地咬，一直吻到腿根。

撒加颦眉，无力承欢地闭上眼睛转过了头。直到加隆的分身抵上他的秘穴，而那里已经塞了另一根器具。撒加满脸绯红，极力扭动身体，在亚历士怀里乱颤。

“做什么？禽兽……你们……”

“撒加，你看清楚，是我。”

“不，加隆，不要——”

“撒加，我爱你。”

加隆猛地挺身而上。带着猛烈狂野，山呼海啸的破坏力，两人合为一体的同时分崩离析。

“呜……啊——！”

声嘶力竭的哭叫，回荡在森林上空。

双生子初遇的森林，凛冽冰封的湖泊，那一个蔚蓝的梦。孤傲、无瑕、不可一世。

巨剑顶穿了他，将他从天空斩落。

结束了这场漫长而惊心动魄的情事，赤瞳的恶魔将少年吃干抹净后心满意足地离开。临走时俯身在撒加耳边低语。

撒加伏在落满树叶枯枝的地上一动不动，像被野兽撕裂过一般凄惨。即使身体被碾碎，在那里被打下的烙印也依旧滚烫。

一旁的加隆怔怔地看着地上早已昏迷的人，他和撒加……他怎么会对他做出这种事情，对自己的亲生哥哥？

“撒加，你……还好吗……”

月光洒在撒加的蓝发上，身体上，以及，弧度优美的翘臀上，仿佛结了一层薄薄的冰雾，纯净、淫靡，让人无比怜惜却更想催残。 

既然犯下的罪已不可饶恕……

此时的加隆，只剩下绝望后的自暴自弃，最后露出一丝残破的笑容，攀上撒加白皙的下肢，触到他冰凉的肌肤，刺痛的痕迹划过心底，可是放不开手。那紧实饱满的翘臀，像是一种最原始的诱惑，莫名地兴奋激昂起来。因为被粗暴地拍打过，臀瓣红红的，水蜜桃似的诱人，让人忍不住想要又捏又咬，亵玩一番。只是轻拢拨弄了几下，双丘就抖动地像只蹦跳的小兔子。加隆伸手探进了臀缝，手指戳进去黏答答的，被他那里紧紧咬住了，抽插蠢动，带起若有若无的低泣。淫邪的欲望再度在体内升腾，加隆不顾一切压了上去……

占有他直至凄冷深宵。

加隆用斗篷裹住撒加，抱着昏死过去的人走出树林，两匹马也不知道跑哪里去了。凛冽的夜风鼓起斗篷，露出饱受摧残却美丽如昔的少年的身体。

他没有直接带他回去，而是把人送去诊所，路上偏偏遇到米罗。

“加隆，你的妞？大长腿啊！”

同为名门之后，从小在充满了秩序和力量等级划分的圣域，在暗战横生的权力的斗兽场长大。他和加隆一拍即合，厌倦贵族的繁文缛节，无视牢不可破的规则，不由自主地靠近加隆，靠近他身上燃烧的热度。

米罗的目光一瞬间投向加隆怀里的人，锁定了被斗篷完全遮住的躯体。

加隆紧张地掩好了斗篷，宽大的兜帽将撒加的脸遮得严严实实。

“你怎么在这里？”

“要帮忙吗？”

米罗伸过去的手被加隆凌厉的眼神打住，僵在了半空，最后不甘地收了回来。

“给我找辆马车。”

那个果断狠厉的加隆今天怎么失魂落魄的？米罗心想。一小时后，马车已停在诊所门口。这里的医生是位值得信任、可亲可近的人，医术更不用说。直到凌晨，加隆才抱着奄奄一息的美人出来，似乎穿了干净的衣服但还是用斗篷裹着。医生亲自为他们引路，老人叹息地喃喃自语，是谁把这么小的孩子伤成这样……

加隆抱人上马车时，碰掉了斗篷的帽子，蓝发像瀑布般垂落到半空散落开来，眼前一片旖旎的艳色，米罗愣在了原地。

清晨，在梦将醒未醒的时候，当第一缕惨白的晨曦穿过窗帘缝隙照进房间。

“什么东西？”撒加模糊不清的梦呓。

睡着的他被亚历士折起双腿压到胸口。私处暴露在上方，手指缓缓沉入那里，将柔软纤弱的花瓣压了进去。酥麻蚀骨的甘甜和撕裂的疼痛一波一波涌来，下身都要融化了。

撒加睁开眼睛，头痛欲裂，但终于认清了自己的处境，被人摆弄成无比屈辱的体位……

“别碰我！”

他把亚历士踹下床，像愤怒的野兽，带着仇恨的烈焰，只想毁灭一切，毁灭他曾侍奉的正义，毁灭这个肮脏的世界。

他站起来，原本铺在身上的樱花花瓣四散而落，随手抓了斗篷披上，掀起一场铺天盖地的樱花雨，像一阵破空而来的风，卷着无数细小的花的精魂在空中飞舞，无所归向。刹那间，整个房间如同唤醒了沉睡的花海，最后那些花瓣纷纷扬扬如雪般落在他脚边，而他已踩上亚历士的胸膛。

早已过了花开的季节……

鲜血从亚历士口中喷涌而出，他艰难地勾起一抹傲慢的笑，看着撒加俯视自己的黑夜一般的眼睛，冷冽的怒火就像坚冰，强大的气场压得人喘不过气来。可他记得昨天那双眼睛仿佛水里湿润的蓝宝石……他伸手抓住他白皙的脚踝，极具情色意味地抚摸，沿着小腿摸上去，撩开了披风，由下至上地视奸他。撒加惊觉，后退了一步，突然斗篷被一把扯掉，翻飞在空中，缓缓落下的刹那仿佛阻隔了两人。若是以前，撒加从不在意身体暴露在人前，可现在……

“全身都是破绽。”亚历士浅笑了一声，手中发出蔚蓝的光，只是一击，瞬移到撒加身后，稳稳接住了倒下的人，抱起他扔到床上。

撒加挣扎了两下没爬起来，强大的阴影已将他压在身下。手背覆上额头，遮住了眼睛。他曾经天真地以为招惹了亚历士还能全身而退。他差点就干掉他了。直到加隆的出现打乱了一切。最后彻彻底底落在他们两人手里。那些画面像碎片一样刺进他的胸口，从未有过的剧痛。

他们离得这么近，好像可以触到彼此的灵魂。他颤栗地说不出话，也无法动弹。可当他再睁开眼睛，房间里只剩他一个人。

撒加起身，看了一眼专门为他准备的早餐，拖着残破的身躯走进浴室。蒙蒙的水雾温柔包裹着他，包裹着苍白的肌肤上狰狞的伤痕。他昏在浴缸里。等醒来的时候，水都冷了，他在冷水里浸了一整天。

那天晚上他裹了厚厚的两层被子，还是冷得浑身发抖，迷迷糊糊地发着烧，最后竟一病不起。也许是小时候落下的病根，再这样下去……

加隆到的时候几个女仆在门口嘤嘤哭泣，哭红了眼睛。她们的少主人生病起来竟是这么可怜的。医生在房间里给撒加做检查。加隆冲进去的时候他正脱掉撒加的裤子查看裂伤。

“你要干什么！”加隆质问。

“处理伤口。”

医生没有抬眼看加隆，只专注着眼前情况糟糕的孩子。撒加醒的时候死死抓着睡衣前襟，只好等他睡着才能继续。手刚碰到他，睡梦中的人无意识地呻吟了一声，臀部微微颤抖，那里紧咬住手指不放。

“帮我按住他。”

“啊？”

“我怕他疼醒。”

加隆走过去，迟疑地伸手。撒加的腰际还残留着昨日暗红发紫的指印，加隆咬牙朝着撒加的细腰上按下去，又害怕会折断他。视线忍不住落在他的双丘诱人的弧度，想着那些消毒器具等会儿是要进去的……他惊愕，自己竟然还对他……

青涩的少年被爱和欲望折磨地痛苦不堪。他扔下他飞奔出去。

医生望着加隆仓惶出逃的背影，似笑非笑。压低的帽沿下的那张脸，亚历士，他正是亚历士！

“你在怕什么，加隆？”

亚历士低头，眼眸暗沉，透着悲凉。他的撒加高烧不退，满额冷汗。受冷引发了肺病，再加上身上大大小小的伤，使他迅速衰弱下去。他给他喂了药，重新包扎了伤口。

“你很坚强。你是我的，我绝对不会让你死！”

一轮银月缓缓升起，亚历士站起来，淡淡的虚无的微光构成的身形宛如一尊神祗。他覆上他的身体，那具似乎再也不会醒来的躯壳，和他十指相扣，两人重合为一体。

撒加一动不动地躺在床上，他的脸透着月光的苍白，长发像一缕缕蓝色的雾，如此安静而美。他昏睡了很久，直到有人靠近。

烛火忽明忽暗，父亲把病中汗淋淋的他拥进怀里，心疼这孩子已憔悴得不成人形。撒加回来以后一直是彬彬有礼、淡漠清冷，无形的疏离拉出一条巨大的鸿沟，根本没有像这样亲近的机会。很多年前，那个尚在襁褓之中哭闹撒娇的小小婴儿被他遗弃掉回不来了。他抚着他毫无防备的睡脸，轻轻梳理颊边汗湿的蓝发，可是阴霾始终横桓在心头，他还会失去他吗，即使权柄在握的今天？

撒加睫毛颤动了一下，他抓着父亲的手臂问：“母亲是为我而死？”

“加隆告诉你的？”

加隆……撒加没有说话，侧过头埋进父亲的胸口，怕他看穿恐惧、羞耻和事实。那天他答应过父亲要好好照顾加隆。

无论加隆对我做什么，我都不会伤害他。

他亲口的承诺就像个预兆，可是他，谁来护着他呢？

“一年前你有没有遇到过危险，差点丧命？”

“你是我失而复得的孩子，这是你的家，别让这里毁了你。”

撒加听着，泣不成声，最后昏倒在父亲怀里，被悲伤的温暖包围，熬过漫漫长夜，直到暴风过去。

几天后，撒加奇迹般地能下床走动了。寄居在他身体里的那个恶魔亦不知所踪，他坐在窗台呆呆地望着远处，灰蓝色的天空和森林，一直连绵不断的雨，冷峻苍凉。他把脸靠近雾气蒙蒙的窗，雨水滑落，留下一道道清晰可辨的痕迹。可是突然地，他看到加隆。而加隆也停下脚步，抬头直直地望过来。

撒加睁大眼睛，手贴在冰冷的玻璃上，视线相交的刹那，心跳几乎冲破整个胸口。他转身逃走，撞到一个宽阔的胸膛，那人将他一步一步逼回原地，无路可退。他的身体在寒冷中颤抖，几乎站都站不住，落在亚历士的阴影之下。

亚历士环着撒加的腰，禁锢着他。他撩起他的睡衣，对他上下其手，像要把他生吞活剥掉。他在他腰腹上捏了几把，迫不及待地摸上胸口，再辗转绕到背后，往下，一直往下……

撒加愠怒地推开他，身体向后靠在窗上，转过头回望，那里已空无一人。

“加隆走了。现在没人能打扰我们了。还是说你想找你弟弟一起？”亚历士舔了舔嘴唇，伸手勾着他的下巴。

撒加整个人都已经僵住。他被他逼到绝境。闭上眼睛却是加隆淋在雨里，湿透的脸。

亚历士解开他的裤子，一只手从他腰后伸进去，沿着傲人的弧度，一顿乱摸，裤子褪了下去，露出浑圆饱满的屁股，两只手覆在臀瓣上用力揉捏，感觉到它们在掌中极富弹性地弹跳扭动。

“为什么是我？”隐忍的喘息。

“因为你美，你的伤如此美丽。”

他亲吻他的伤痕，温柔而残忍，仿佛硬生生把以为早已愈合的伤口揭开，原本的丑陋狰狞呈现在人前。

为什么他会知道？撒加怛然失色。

那是一道旧伤，被虐打的，在他还不到七岁，远离亲人流落异乡的时候。经历黑暗的时间太过漫长，纯白的羽翼逐渐染上了黑色，他还是最初的天使吗？

“撒加，我知道，我全都知道。不要再逞强了，接下来就交给我吧。”

亚历士第一次见到撒加的时候，他把奄奄一息的他从泥水里撩起来。只不过是匍匐于他脚下，仰赖他而活的贱民，然而这个小小的孩子倔强到让人心疼，他在他臂弯渐渐暖和起来，睁开眼睛，纯净到不掺一丝杂质的蓝贯穿了亚历士的记忆。

又等了一段漫长的时间，他等他长大。果然，撒加是与生俱来的天之骄子，盘桓决断之际睥睨天下，牵动杀机时眼角眉梢掠过肃杀。摧折他、玩弄他、掌控他命运的游戏简直让亚历士欲罢不能，直到把自己的心也陷了进去……直到那双清澈明亮的蓝眼睛变得空洞绝望，安静坚定的表情变得凄惶无助。

如果有爱，如果他像初见时那样抱他，结局是否会不一样？

亚历士撕了窗帘抓住撒加的双手绑到窗栏杆上。他跪在他身前，几近臣服。一把抓住他的分身，隔着衣物挤压揉弄，唇齿也凑了过来。撒加扭着腰后退，而身后的那只手把他衣服下摆戳进臀缝，手指捻在难以启齿的那处，强行侵入，透明的丝质布料突然勒紧，包裹出诱人的臀形，撕裂在里面。

撒加仰起头，整个人连同脚趾都绷紧了,张开嘴发不出声音，只有喉咙里破碎的喘息。

在他看不到的地方，加隆无力地靠住墙壁，雨水沿着他的发稍滴坠下来，浑身上下都湿透了，蓝发纠缠在颈间。他从来不知道秋天也可以这么冷的，寒意一直侵到骨血里去。

“撒加，抱抱我……”

几天之前的那晚回去，他们的父亲卡斯托尔震怒之下挥手就是一拳，加隆趔趄了几步，和撒加两个人一起重重摔下了楼梯。他用身体护着撒加，如同本能。楼梯每个棱角冲击在背部，承受着两个人的重量。最后加隆蜷缩在地上半天没动。

原来是这么痛的，撒加也曾这样保护过他。

“错的是我，为什么连撒加都罚？”

加隆抬起愤怒的眼睛，可当他看到近在咫尺的撒加毫无声息地躺在地上，像个残破的偶人，眸中的烈焰寒冰瞬间融成水雾。

“不，怎么会变成这样。”

眼前突然模糊一片，手指抚过脸颊，温热的，是泪，一滴一滴落在撒加脸上。

“你把他当作哥哥吗，当作家族的长子吗？你要他如何立足？”父亲走下楼，黑夜里，清晰可闻的脚步声。他说，“加隆，你是不是误会什么了，撒加从没有想要与你争夺。”

其实下午在书房里，他告诉撒加当年占星的结果。兄弟相残，犯上谋逆。怎么可能，怎么可能相信那样的未来？但他无法违抗家族作出的决定：丢弃双生子中的一个。他竭尽全力权衡利弊支撑到最后一刻。

如果只公开一个继承人，即使家族倾覆，另一个孩子也许会活下来。 

加隆没有错，撒加更是无辜。

我才是长子，是家族正统的继承人！

当撒加决心硬扛下双生子的宿命，这句话却成了只属于他的悲剧的楔子。

“哥哥……”哀伤绝望的呢喃。被真相打击到的加隆，他的心都碎了。

父亲把加隆从地上拎起来，“接下来各方势力对峙，家族能够继续屹立还是一败涂地？我要你成为堂堂正正的男子汉，不是明年，不是明天，而是现在！”

说完，他准备抱撒加回房间，然而加隆抓住哥哥的手并没有放开。

“那么答案呢，你是否承认撒加为继承人？而作为继承人的他，还是像十四年前，可以牺牲掉？”

卡斯托尔看着加隆，感觉被这小子摆了一道。如果当年他有加隆这样的勇气……他已经清楚撒加在加隆心中的位置。这不是争强好胜、以此来证明力量和地位的霸凌。

“修洛塔贝兹曾流传关于人柱的传说，为使其顺利竣工而使用的生祭。如果不想经历最悲恸的失去，你和撒加必须彼此扶持，而不是因为流言成为彼此的弱点。”

那种声音冰冷而遥远，让加隆感到恐惧。

“想清楚了到我这里来领罚，在那之前不许靠近撒加。”

所以，他们互相凝望，却在转瞬间无处寻觅。

激烈的冲撞，被恣意摆弄摧折的柔韧肢体，仿佛被狂风折断的白蔷薇，还带着露水。这倾城的美，注定被奉上祭台蹂躏至死。

亚历士解开撒加的双手，看着他滑落到窗台，最后倒在地上，被折腾到奄奄一息，而现在安静的睡颜和小时候一模一样……亚历士扑了上去，像野兽撕裂猎物般噬咬他。

还来？！

撒加哭喊着剧烈地挣扎，可是哭有用吗，只会招致更加不齿的凌虐。他的深渊无人能抵。

“被我抱过那么多次了，还不愿意吗？”

“放开我……”

“我可以将你捧上云端，也可以把你碾碎于泥土。”

这是他对他不听话时的胁迫。

撒加曾仰望的云端的城堡，这里有他最重要的人，有他想守护的东西，有他的前途和未来，为此就可以让他挺直了任人操弄吗？

“你试试看。”

即使再不甘心，他也将离开，他不知道亚历士会干出什么事来。

加隆，等我把一切都还给你，恢复原样，就好像我不曾来过。

那个时候他真的是心死。

远处惊雷滚过，暴雨倾盆而至。年迈的女管家托着烛火走过长廊，照出模糊的阴影。这一夜，黑暗中有不断啜泣的声音。

“天哪，这孩子简直噩梦缠身，谁来救救他啊!”她惊呼着后退，跑去禀告，紧接着又目睹了双生子中的另一个正在接受责罚。

庄严的大厅里，少年被侍卫架着，身上衣不蔽体，他的父亲朝他挥出手中的鞭子，那紧绷的香气四溢的肉体上立刻绽开一道深深的血沟。他垂下颈项，但仍有着像大海一般无情的叛逆者的眼神。第二鞭落下，鲜血从被撕裂的肌肉里迸发出来洒在大理石的地面上。酷刑一直持续到连叫的声音都没有了。

侍卫们退下，加隆匍匐在父亲脚下，身体还在发抖。一只手垂下来，抚摸着他的头发，带着某种令人震慑的力量。

“我希望这件事到此为止。你和撒加都是我珍视的孩子。” 

“如果因为我让家族蒙受耻辱，那么让我暂时离开这里吧。”

“事到如今还能跟我谈条件，真不愧是我的孩子。你想要什么，加隆？”

寒夜总是格外漫长。在位于修洛塔贝兹的地下城，如同银月在水中的倒映，传说中绝对的禁地。只有一条通道能抵达入口，沉重的大门阻隔着地上、地下两个世界，打开这道门需要家族纯正的骨血。

黑暗深处禁锢着一个人，战戟刺穿他的胸膛把他悬空钉在墙壁上，伤口沁出的鲜血一滴一滴落到地上，打破森冷沉寂。他的肩膀浮现紫色的光，而那双赤瞳宛若破坏神的眼睛居高临下地审视着站在他面前的城堡的第四代家主。

“不要太欺负他了。”

“他是你将我封印于此所要付出的代价。”

“他只是个弃子。”

“他还不满十五岁，他的花蜜只有我尝过。”亚历士在黑暗里笑了，声音变得低沉而诱惑，“我差点忘了还有他的小狼崽弟弟。”

“住口！以那孩子的个性，你不怕他会和你玉石俱焚？！”

“而你，我对他所做的，你一直都知道，但是见死不救！”

“如果他臣服于你，就根本不配做我的儿子！既然他落到你手里被折磨得不成人形，或许不会再向加隆打开身体。”

“我们各取所需！”

久别重逢的欣喜若狂，病中床畔的苦苦守候，他眼里所流露出的满满的爱，那一瞬亚历士能真正感受到这位父亲是何等珍惜这个失而复得的孩子。难道事实并非如此？很多年前被命运无情扯断的父子之间的感情纽带，如今因为他这个宿敌的介入更加无从维系？

亚历士的躯体被困在暗无天日的地下牢笼，封印的力量解除之前是无法离开的。而那噩梦的影子却伫立在地上的城堡，将蓝发少年搂在胸口紧紧抱着。他放开手，怀里沉睡不醒的美人向地上倒去。虽然亚历士的初衷是控制他夺取权力，最后父债子偿杀死他了结宿怨。可是此刻为什么比起愤怒，更多的是悲痛？

投入的成本越多，羁绊就越深。既然撒加已经没有利用价值，在污秽的欲望得到满足之后，等待他的将是……

他对他所做的，那种性爱不是浪漫，而是在贵族阶层乃至皇室围绕着权力展开惯用阴谋手段。通过凌辱受害者来获得愉悦，甚至在众目睽睽之下，以展示自己对受害者的主宰。年幼时遭到过侵犯的人，身体被弄坏或过度开发，心底留下的阴影使得成年后也难以与人维持感情关系，反而对主宰者虔诚，为他们眼中自己的错误造成的罪孽寻求救赎。

暴雨过后冷冽的黑夜，窗外厚厚的云影沉浮，而他眼前满是月光。少年柔美的肉体散发着青翠欲滴的嫩叶的清香，亚历士的手抚在他大理石般的肌肤上，沿着背脊优雅的线条一直游移到纤弱的腰、挺翘的臀……他忽然扑过去抱住这无与伦比的胴体，把头枕在上面，沉沦于短暂的迷梦，即使现实一片黑暗，即使注定无法逃离的结局，只想拥抱他濡湿的心，等待最后一夜降临。

清晨的日光和风从廊窗源源不断灌进来，吹拂着无数白色纱帘，就像一群天鹅同时展开巨大的翅膀扑腾、起飞。风中玫瑰的芬芳充斥了阴冷城堡的每个角落。已经快到五月了，连续不断的几日降雨，玫瑰居然还开得这么好，在远离故土，冷峻苍凉的北境。带来这些玫瑰种子的是帕西斯家的孩子，人们称他为花神之子或是小花神。

“这是？”加隆问。

“送去夫人房间的。”

小女仆捧着新摘取的，沾着清晨露珠的白玫瑰。房间有人定期打扫，东西的摆放都还维持着原样，只是花每天都会换。

“给我吧。”

加隆一步一步地朝楼上走去，心情变得有些沉重，也许已经感受到屋子里悲凉的氛围。多久没去过母亲的房间了？他被硬生生剥离了那个曾经温暖的世界。

当他手捧一大束白玫瑰走过长廊，一路想着别的什么。走廊的尽头，朦胧的晨曦中站着一个人，朝他走来。这几天整个城堡加隆连撒加的影子都见不到，而现在他们在此狭路相逢。空气有一刹的凝滞，只听得到外面风呼啸的声音。擦肩而过的瞬间撒加拔出了加隆腰间的佩刀，锋刃电光石火地掠过加隆的脖子，划出一道细细的血痕。加隆一只手按在刀鞘上，猛然扬起，干净利落地将撒加手中的刀收入刀鞘，再顺势抵住他胸口把人压到墙壁。白玫瑰散落得满身满地都是，一片狼藉。几片沾满露水的花瓣掉进了撒加的领口，加隆玩味般地用刀鞘挑开衣襟，锁骨之下的位置贴着一小块纱布异常刺眼，透着情色的气息。愤怒、轻蔑和心痛席卷而来，加隆恶意地用刀鞘捅了一下，血从新鲜的伤口渗了出来，在雪白的纱布上缓缓绽放。

“你这里，被哪只野狼咬过了？”

加隆湛蓝的眼睛里闪过侵略性的光芒，抓着哥哥的头发，迫使他抬起头来。

“不用你管。”

那日的屈辱血淋淋地暴露在人前，撒加疲倦地垂下眼睑，隐忍悲伤，声音也冷若冰霜。他高贵凛然、任人处置的表情激怒了加隆。

“好，你死了我都不管。”

撒加怔怔地站在原地，以为自己听错了，望着加隆的方向，视线悄然模糊，心痛得快要撑不住了。最初的爱和对彼此的渴望，在偷尝禁果之后荡然无存了吗？

“有人来了。”

加隆像捕猎的野兽一般将撒加推进房间，重重压在门上，迅猛、粗暴、不留余地。

“你想干什么？”

“想干你，撒加。”

“你最好安分守己，否则我会替父亲教训你。”

“我求之不得。”

咫尺的距离，温热的吐息，想要靠近，想要拥抱，想要对他为所欲为。深蓝的眼瞳在燃烧，加隆扯开撒加的衣服，埋头在他颈间和裸露的肩膀，落下狂风暴雨般的吻咬。

撒加仰头，一动不动地承受着凶猛啃噬留下灼烧般的疼痛，紧闭的薄唇未曾逸出半点呻吟。他本可以阻止的，却一直等到门外的脚步远了。

而此时加隆也恢复了理智，停止对撒加施虐，他抓着他的衣襟，把头靠在他胸口。

“你是喜欢我的，为什么不承认？”

喜欢？那天是露水之欢的情欲，还是赤裸裸的交易，他不想记起。那些远远不及双生子继承于血缘之中爱的本能，彼此倾慕又互相伤害。

“你是我弟弟。”

“原谅我，哥哥。”尾音带着哭腔，消失在模糊的呢喃中。

他看着他就像看着另一个自己，与生俱来，不可替代。他总是被他漂亮的脸蛊惑，任由他赖在怀里撒娇，但这一次，撒加毫不留情地甩开加隆，没想到把他重重摔在地上。

“怎么回事，站起来！”撒加居高临下地命令。

苍蓝的瞳，流转的眼波，睥睨天下的高傲和妩媚，加隆仰望着哥哥，抱着他的腿站起来。他窥见他大腿内侧，手抓在白皙的肌肉上留下的指痕，无上欢悦和痛苦的火焰在心中觉醒，欲图去撕裂这青春的肉体。

他会受伤，他会是他的伤，他会弄痛他，他会是他的痛。

撒加半拖半抱地把他放到床上，褪去上衣，原本洁净而结实的背脊被鞭打得皮开肉绽。

“伤口都没处理过，感染了怎么办？”甜蜜的责备，脸上也是短暂的温柔。

加隆怔了一下，好像那个无限宠溺自己的哥哥又回来了，在他那样伤害他之后。

撒加找了一瓶酒倒在半裸的躯体上，剧痛让加隆差点昏死过去。他温柔地抚着肩背上遍布的可怕伤痕，粗粝的手感，狰狞的疮疤，反而有种妖异的美感。他俯身舐净了伤口流的血。

加隆乖乖趴着，撒加舔舐之处像融雪的羽毛，轻柔、湿润，而灼烧的感觉蔓延至四肢百骸。他狡黠地说：“哥哥，那里也要舔。”

撒加过了好久才明白他的意思，脸一下就烧了起来，连耳朵尖都染成了绯色，他坐直了身体，眼睑微垂，长长的睫毛一颤一颤的。可惜加隆没看到他青涩纯净的模样。

突然一个声音说：“拿开你的手，撒加！你到底在做什么？这么温柔地抚摸、舔舐伤口，这算什么，你原谅他了吗？” 

心底栖息的恶魔叫嚣着，撒加惊惧地收回了手。

是同情？还是怜悯？加隆已经受过责罚了……

“立刻给我站起来，走出去，你以为你还有资格爱他吗，你已经把自己卖给我了。”

“不，我没有！”

他每夜在睡梦的幻境里被恣意的火焰烧炙，痛到发狂，那个恶魔像要彻底攫取他的意志和力量一般疯狂地凌虐他，可是加隆又在哪里？

“怎么了，撒加？”

加隆转过身看到痛苦掩面浑身颤抖的撒加，在他逃离之前拖住了他，静谧忧郁的蓝眼睛变成泣血的红色，虽然转瞬即逝，但那种恐怖就像赤红的月亮预示着某种不详。

“刚才那是……撒加，你到底是什么人？”

他把魂不守舍的人拉上床，勾着他的脖子饥渴地亲吻，寻找他的唇、他的颈窝、他锁骨的伤以及他饱满胸膛娇艳欲滴的石榴粒，像兽一样啃咬那里，毫不掩饰渴求和倾慕，炙热到近乎绝望，来抵御一切未知的变数。撒加跪趴在他上方，加隆一只手向他身后探去，在撅起的屁股上乱摸，撩起衣服下摆，一把拽下长裤。除去层层阻碍，莹白的臀被剥了出来，结实而又肉感，脆弱的秘缝暴露在触手可及的地方……

“我可以吗？”

加隆的手滑进臀缝，扣着魅惑的弧度，手指找到入口揉捻戳弄，不断摧折闭合的娇花，用难以启齿的下流手段蛮横进入。

“啊……”

撒加里面又热又紧，让人爱不释手。

情欲是卑贱的，把人按倒在污浊的泥土中。情欲又是伟大的，将人引领至圣洁的神坛。该隐杀害弟弟不只因为嫉恨，是神看中了亚伯，该隐将最美的供物献祭于嗜血的神。同样悖逆、骄傲，加隆不会。他在海底仰望天空，恋慕神坛上的哥哥，于是走上神坛与他并肩，在神的面前推倒他、亵渎他，一次又一次狠狠占有自己的孪生哥哥。

撒加是我的，我的！

随着加隆手上的动作，撒加蹙着双眉，清丽的脸覆了一层蒙蒙的雨雾。他狼狈地爬着，扭动屁股负隅顽抗。然而狭小的密穴中手指搅乱似的蠢动，在深处点火，燃尽彼此。僵硬的身体几近崩溃，整个人不堪侵袭跌落在加隆身上。

加隆擒住撒加按在怀里彻底抚弄过后翻身将他压在身下，此时的他已娇艳欲滴。他是最醇美的烈酒，那日的灼伤至今未愈。尝过了他的味道，一看到他就想嗷嗷叫着扑倒他。明明是为他粉身碎骨也在所不惜，可每次都是掠夺、强占。加隆甚至不觉得自己得手过，撒加总是那么遥远，他的心在遥远的某个地方。高耸入云的城墙后面，禁锢的美人就在眼前，伸手可及，却又永无可到达。

天使在近处窥视，被叫作小花神的孩子，他走过门口看到撒了一地的白玫瑰，鬼使神差地推门，目睹一场你死我活的情欲的角斗。

一个赤裸着上身，一个被扒光了下肢，漂亮结实的肌肉线条充满了力量的美感。他们彼此纠缠，又宛若一人。

加隆抓着撒加的头发，扼住他的脖颈，腿嵌在他双腿之间禁锢着他。撒加倔强地抵抗压制，臀部腾空抬起，可越是挣扎下身就和加隆结合地越紧，曲起的长腿白瓷般的肌肤暴露在春寒料峭的空气里，被扯断的内裤挂在腿上。泪水终于忍不住滚落。

加隆屏住呼吸贪婪地注视着身下的人。他说：“你这么不堪一击。”

他抓住他的手腕按在床上，挑衅的言语带着悲凉的笑意。那次在树林里他还是他的手下败将，什么时候开始哥哥变得这么孱弱了？

撒加刚被掐得几乎窒息，正大口大口地喘息，加隆封住了他的口唇，柔软的触感比想像中的还要美好。他已经忍了很久，伸手扣住他的后脑，加深了这个吻，温暖湿润的舌尖追循着甘甜。

“唔……”

撒加胸口起伏，双手抵在胸前推拒压在身上的人，而所有挣扎最终消融于痴缠的吻，他不由自主地回应，身体仿佛被海水包围，沉入大海深处。

阿布罗迪呆呆地看着，两人起伏的裸体，完美无瑕的禁色让他全身战栗。直到撒加也看到了他，湛蓝的眼眸毫无波澜，却望进他心底。

“是谁？”加隆朝门口瞥了一眼，又转向撒加，“你想让他看着我侵犯你吗？你的侍童，当着他的面。。。”

加隆捏住撒加的下颌，让他无可逃避地跟自己对视，恋恋不舍地吻他，温柔得像是在安抚，把他蓝色的灵魂困在自己身下，又在抵死的缠绵时放开他。

加隆走出去发现躲在阴暗里却仍漂亮得熠熠生辉的那个孩子。

“不要跟任何人说，知道吗？”

阿布罗迪点了点头。

“怎么，还有事吗？”加隆看着无邪的瓷娃娃，突然笑了，“说吧，你想要什么？”

“你……对撒加做的那样……吻我。”

“好，过来。”

阿布罗迪怯生生地迟疑不前，加隆一把抓过他吻上去。

“结束了，走吧！”

阿布罗迪他睁大了眼睛，手指覆在嘴唇上，那里留下不可磨灭的痕迹。

加隆回到房间，看到撒加安静的侧脸，近乎宗教般的纯洁，即使还留有湿热的吻痕。可他空茫的眼睛，一汪纯净的蓝，像月光下冰封的湖水。

“你还好吗？”

加隆坐在床边，俯身贴上撒加的额头。然后倒了杯酒给他。

“这是什么？”

“管它是什么，喝吧。”

“酒？”

“嗯，能帮助睡眠。别说话，好好睡一觉，撒加。”

“可现在是早晨。”

“有什么关系？你每夜噩梦连连。把一切……全都忘了吧！那个梦魇，还有……”

加隆认真地注视着眼前的人，蓝眸深邃。褪去了桀骜的脸和撒加根本无从分辨。

“嗯……”

黎明的尽头，风在叹息。撒加闭上眼睛，风里浓郁的花香包围着他，以及记忆里熟悉的气息。

加隆帅气地披上衣服走出房间，门关了，年少无畏的他靠在门上很久没动。

如果我的爱让你背负沉重的枷锁，内心亦留下数道伤痕……我只希望有我在的地方永远是你的栖身之所。

加隆没走出多远就听到铠甲发出的金属碰撞的声音，随即被侍卫拦住了去路。他们是从训练有素的战士中选拔出来的最优秀的精英，战力卓绝的十二人。

到底布了多少眼线？加隆眉宇间浮现出与他相衬的轻蔑表情，下意识地握刀，糟糕，忘在房间里了……

他被带到议事厅问罪，听候父亲处置。窗外不祥的黑色鸟儿群聚盘旋，在一片肃杀的气氛中，他隐约预感到可咒的命运。他们的爱为世间不容。他唤了哥哥的名字，那声轻微的呼唤从壮丽的大厅，绕过一根根圆柱，传到撒加耳里。

撒加醒来的时候已到中午，带着沉睡中的玫瑰花香向加隆的所在走来。加隆已经伤成这样，恐怕熬不过再一次的体罚，他把他护在身后，站出来承担罪责。

加隆不知道在想什么。他一念之间的犹豫不是懦弱。

卡斯托尔走到撒加近前，无法想象看似天之骄子的他经历了怎样的痛苦，现在又要面对一个天翻地覆的未来。

“我对你和加隆一视同仁。”

“请父亲责罚。”凛冽决绝的声音渗透了周身每一寸空气。

“我一直容忍你，你让我很失望。”他的手抚过他的后腰。

父亲一直都知道？！

撒加像是突然被什么东西击中，手臂撑在书桌上，连站都站不住了。心中钝痛的伤口已经被绞得血肉模糊。

寄居在体内的恶魔，如果是加隆，或许根本不会招惹到他。如今这样不堪的自己，或许根本就不该回来……

在严酷环境里熬过的日日夜夜，他从未向命运俯首，以为可以从此依偎的牢不可破的亲情，被再次放弃、否决……

“给我出去，撒加。我为你做的够多了。”

“而我付出了什么代价！”

撒加随手拿了把拆信刀失控地刺在桌上，带着想要毁灭一切的愤怒。

四周的侍卫已经拔剑。千钧一发之际，加隆望着父亲的方向单膝跪地。

放过他！

平日恭顺的撒加不惜僭越，而叛逆的加隆却向人臣服！

真是有趣呢！卡斯托尔不禁感叹。

加隆有极高的天赋，因此骄横，无视规则，但居然有一个人令他如此在意。而撒加，未曾在他庇护下长大却依旧至纯至美的撒加，他回来多少日子了，他仍未看透他。不过，他时常让他想起往生的挚爱在这个年纪时的样子。

伊斯莉达，这还是我们的孩子吗？

邪恶被遏制得太久，终将冲破封印，而那个人一直与他如影随形！

撒加回头朝加隆看了一眼，他的眼神加隆读懂了。

你还能站起来吗，我们走！

没等加隆动作，耳边传来父亲威严的声音，“加隆，你别忘了答应过我什么，我会让你如愿以偿地换上军队的蓝袍。”

“你拿我作交易？”

撒加不可置信地望向加隆，脸上有受伤的表情。未经世事的他，面对汹涌袭来的诱惑和占有，他以为是爱。

他好像被所有人背弃了，孤立无援。

十四年前的那夜，虽然他没有记忆，当时的情景与现在重合了。议事厅里挤满了亲人、家臣，他的父亲也在场。把双胞胎中的那一个扔到森林里去。上位者的一句命令，立刻有人把相依相偎的两个小婴孩扯开，他一直在哭，而弟弟朝抱走他的人狠狠蹬了一脚。他们被迫分开的温软小手再也抓不到一起……

“不是的，撒加。”

加隆被人拖了出去，眼睁睁地看着门关上，看着撒加站在那里，满是泪痕的脸上忽然浮出一个近乎庄严的笑容，美丽、高傲，瞬间封住了所有人的行动，下一秒，他们如狼似虎地扑向他……

“撒加！”他不要他遭受与他同样折辱。

加隆拼命想站起来，眼神就像是一只被关在笼子里的孤狼，疯狂绝望。他挣脱了左右两人的押制，身上燃烧着来自地狱的火。

“住手！”

侍卫长急冲而上，他接住了他的拳，然而，聚起的银蓝色的光芒从指间流泻，巨大的破坏力推了出去，把波及到的人撞飞到墙上。忽然间，他左肩上的封印燃烧涌动，魔的力量冲击着封印，试图挣脱，从未如此强烈过。

亚历士悄然睁开了眼睛，被封印于地下，他真正的肉身。只是一眼，很快再度闭上了眼睛，回到无知无觉的状态。他能感觉到那个孩子在向他靠近。

卡斯托尔抱着撒加，他像行走在一片冷湛的水面上。这是当年幽禁伊斯莉达的地方，地下城的入口已经封闭，她诞下双胞胎之后，也就失去了进出这里的能力。但撒加不同，他是拥有纯正骨血的子嗣，这里困不住他。

他把他放在地上，甚至看得到清晰的倒影。少年赤裸的身体蜷缩起来，身心俱冷。这是他心甘情愿接受的结局。

在议事厅，侍卫们残忍地剥掉他的衣服。他身上布满了吻痕和齿痕，就连私处都刻意留下凌虐的痕迹。卡斯托尔因为愤怒而颤抖，怎么可能还下得了手。撒加是那么骄傲的人，无须再惩罚他，折磨他，鞭子落到他身上他也感觉不到痛了，他的心已经死了，被悲哀和屈辱杀死！

“你不是被舍弃的那一个。你的母亲选择的是你，她曾带你走。”父亲说。

她被最爱的人背叛，抓回来软禁在此。她的孩子是丈夫的物品，由他的家族随意处置。

撒加仿佛听到了，又像什么都没听到一般。终于，湿漉漉的睫毛动了一下。

“母亲是怎样的人？”

“她是战士，北境令人闻风丧胆的战士。”

她浴血战斗的荣光被抹煞，不会有只字片语的记载，留下的只是北境第一美人的称号。

那些贯穿时光的记忆一起涌上来，记忆里的伊斯莉达就站在他面前，她问他，你希望我怀的是男孩还是女孩？

他说，女孩，如果她有你这样的眼睛，这样的嘴唇，还有笑容……

她将获得怎样的人生？

和你一样。

他漏看了她眼中的黯然。

她是家族中最优秀的一个，她的兄弟甚至不能望其项背，可身为女子没有继承权。她又怎会料到，她尚未出世的孩子，其中一个将遭受更加不公的命运。

撒加不知道躺了多久，仿佛置身在一个巨大的湖底，静谧得听得到水流的声音，空旷地回响。身下也像是一个结冰的湖泊，手掌轻轻放上去，有微微的涟漪，只是太冷了。他看到母亲留在这里的尘封的记忆，模糊的片断在水面下沉浮，她爱抚着他可爱的小脸，给他戴上蓝宝石的项坠。

撒加，记住我，我的名字叫伊斯莉达，我会等你回来找我。活下去，活下去啊——

她尚在襁褓中的孩子被夺走了，诀别的哭泣撕心裂肺。

“妈妈，我回来了，我回来了啊，可是你在哪里？”

撒加匍匐在地上痛哭。

他不曾记起的爱，原来一直在这里，等他回来。可他让母亲等了那么久。

太阳从地平线上升起，晨雾散去，加隆准备启程。

“不要把事情弄到不可挽回的地步。这里交给我，由我来护他周全。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“你无从选择。”

那日，谁也不知道是如何收场的。在此之前，加隆从来不曾迷惑、无措过，想要的东西，就亲手去夺取。对于撒加，也是毫不迟疑地出手。

侍卫长抓住加隆的肩膀，在他耳边说，“你想清楚了吗，如果一去不回呢？”

“和撒加的约定，我会亲自送到他手上……”

他傲然的背影消失在淡漠的日光中，一个人朝着遥远的边陲飞驰而去。

属地的百姓看到他招呼，加隆大人，去找撒加大人啊？他追撒加追得那么高调，这炙热的爱慕仿佛所有人都知道，只有撒加不知道。

撒加被关了几天，饿昏过去。他醒来是在自己柔软的大床上，加隆已经走了。

这一夜撒加站在城堡的塔顶，蓝发在风中猎猎飞舞。他张开手，掌中水晶般的物体散发着星辰般淡淡的光芒，在瞬间迅速变大，如透明的天幕最后笼罩了整个城堡。

“看！”

“那是什么？”

“好漂亮啊。”人们惊叹。

撒加给城堡布了结界，原本，这是送给加隆十五岁的生日礼物。也是为即将来临的，颠覆整个大地的一场大战所铺的后路。他心中还有那么多的爱和守护。

在他身体消耗殆尽，即将坠落的瞬间，一只手挡在了他身前，把他捞进怀里。

“已经够了，撒加。接下来交给我。”

亚历士操纵着自身的力量，蓝色与黑色的光芒微妙融合，结界继续扩张，覆盖了森林和湖泊。一只冥蝶碰到结界边缘，被烧成灰烬，化为尘屑。

“为什么帮我？”

“当你手中握有足以毁灭世界的力量，而这世界又曾亏待过你，你将如何维护属于自己的正义？”

他靠在他身上睡着了。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，撒加走在那片森林。

“雪？”

伸出手，雪花在掌心溶化，无声而寒冷。四周白茫茫的恍若梦幻，他知道是他。

“你要到哪去？”

亚历士抓过他的手腕，撒加蓝色眼眸里水光潋滟，决绝得令人心碎。他要走，没人挡得住他。

只有他们两个人的森林，他们那么近，世界那么远。黎明的微光映出他脸上苍白的笑容，悲凉而温暖。无所畏惧，亦无所留恋。

亚历士放开了他，铺天盖地的冰雪褪去，四周逐渐清晰起来。

“啊！”

突如其来的一箭呼啸而来，刺进撒加的后背。巨大的冲击力把他整个人撞入亚历士怀里。

亚历士按着他拔出了箭，满手是血。这个动作让撒加痛彻心肺，但没发出一点声音。他忽然睁大了眼睛，那支箭是……

极度衰弱的他身体滑落下去，几乎失去知觉，却仍紧紧抓着亚历士的衣襟……


	18. 第十二夜

“撒加！”加隆从梦中惊醒，终于看清楚是在自己的宿舍。只是一个梦而已。

无声地喘息，手指痉挛地抓着被单，身下一片濡湿。青涩的少年对着床上自己留下的身理反应面红耳赤。阖上眼睛，初醒的梦像潮水般退去，伸手抓不住一丝一缕，他只记得赤裸躺在他身下的人，美得像蓝色的月亮，占有他，圣洁得如同一场成人仪式。

撒加，你在哪？你是否也同样被欲望折磨？

双生子之间存在共感。小时候无论谁被责罚，另一个也感同身受，无可逃脱。

在不同的角落，他们吹着同一阵风。而涌上胸口压倒一切的冲动，来源于……

那一天他并没有找到撒加，他的离开无迹可寻。

有什么梦会比回忆更长？加隆重新回归到往日的学校生活，只是不知道把心落在了哪里。在骚动的学生们当中他变得安静，甚至在走出教学楼的时候，身后有人窃窃私语，“他是加隆吗？”

门外，冬日的阳光洒满整个台阶，他的背影几乎要融化在那片明亮的光芒里。

一个小小的身影跟着他跑出去，“加隆，我们去镇上吧！听说了吗，那里……怎么了？” 

可是他连米罗叫他都没有听到。

这个时候，一群巨大的飞鸟从森林的荫翳中振翅呼啸，带着凄凉破裂的鸣叫，冲破苍蓝色的天空。加隆悚然地望着远处那片阴沉的森林，连绵的树冠发出簌簌的响声，像兽的叹息。

米罗拍了一下他的肩膀，想不到他竟摔下了楼梯。

“加……加隆！”米罗吓坏了，愣了几秒，冲下台阶。

加隆倒在地上一动不动，像被巨浪撞碎在礁石上。

醒来时，米罗守在他旁边。加隆挣扎着下床，被小家伙义正辞严地拦住。医生说他的腿摔断了，需要休养。

接下来的日子，加隆恢复地很好，一切井然有序。只是撒加消失地无影无踪。与他相关的一切都像是留在了那个梦里。

冬天依旧很冷，带着连绵的雨。史昂宅邸，雨中有个模糊的身影，拖着一条伤腿，踽踽独行。

加隆站在门口，全身湿透了。史昂走出来，伸出手臂环上他的肩膀。加隆抬头，他看上去很疲倦，湿透的衣服紧贴着皮肤，因为寒冷而微微发抖，但年轻无惧的眼睛像燃烧的银河。

史昂脑海中浮现另一张挂着水滴的脸庞。他也曾像这样抱起站在雨中的他，一手攫取少年的湿淋淋的躯体，狠狠按在胸口。

“撒加呢？”加隆问。

“他只是回来住几天，不会太久。”

加隆推开史昂跑上楼，谁也不敢阻拦。在轰鸣的雷声中狂乱敲门，房间里始终没有回应，最后空荡荡的走廊只剩下呼吸声。加隆颓然滑落在地，他呼唤他的名字，雨水淌着心扉留下苦涩的滋味。

“你走吧，我现在不想看到你。”不知道过了多久，平静而荒凉，撒加的声音。

“我可以等。”他几乎是在恳求。

“我没事，别担心，回去吧。”反而像在安抚他。

“你要走了是吗？那个什么特殊考试你通过了是吗？”

离别毫无预警地降临到他们中间，无边无际地蔓延，洒满每个角落。

撒加几乎是气若游丝的说了一声抱歉。

身上几十处伤，裹着层层绷带，被扯断了头发，这样的我，你不见也罢。

昏暗的房间仿佛隔绝了外面的世界，只有从窗外透进来的白色路灯。雨还未停，地上冰冷的不是雨水，而是血。血迹拖了长长的一道，最后汇聚在他身下。

他还是那么美，眼睛像深深的潭水，即使在黑暗中也能分辨得出的湛蓝。

他想让他离开，让他一个人留在黑暗的角落熬过冬天。

加隆的心如暴风雨中的大海，“你知道我无法违抗你。”

两人隔着门背靠彼此，无声无息。加隆仿佛蓦然展开背后的巨大翅膀，裹住两人。

翅膀给你，我不需要。

撒加闭上眼睛，他能汲取到加隆的力量，温柔而坚定的力量，像一个无形之吻。深深的倦意席卷而来，他听到他说，我在这里。

嗯……

某个午后，史昂领着一个名叫穆的孩子回来。他在修洛塔贝兹读预备学校的课程，不满十岁，尚未到正式入学的年龄，时值春假所以接回来住。

“来看看你的房间。”史昂目光温柔。

穆仰起头，笑容就像他出生的那个春天。他跟着史昂上楼，刚到陌生的环境，怯生生的脚步，冰封在他身后悄然融化。

他们经过一个房间，老管家正在打扫，身居管理之位，年迈加上腿疾，但这个房间他总是亲自打扫。史昂归宅时所有人站在大门迎接，这是一直以来的规矩，只有他可以例外。与其说是仆人，不如说更像家人。

屋子里干净漂亮，一如既往。虽然几个月没人住了，东西都放在原位。午后淡漠的阳光从窗口以倾斜的角度漫进来，悄无声息。掉进时间罅隙里的这个房间，盛满了悲伤。

不知为何，穆停下来，“这里是？”

老管家对他说，“这里曾住过最尊贵的公子。”

“他在哪？”

“他已不在此处。”低不可闻的叹息。

来到自己的房间，穆坐在床头，抱起史昂给他准备的玩偶，绒布兔子软软的，好舒服。

天气渐渐暖和起来，史昂平时很忙，而穆安静懂事。这一晚，史昂把在屋外不知不觉睡着的小家伙捡了起来。

“怎么了，穆？”

“我……我只是想……”

等你回来。

含含糊糊没有说完，只是安心地靠在史昂肩膀，手中抓着一簇缱绻的发，甜蜜的喜悦一点一点渗透到心里。

“今晚的月亮好大。”穆抬头，夜空中遥不可及的银月融入更为璀璨、浩瀚的星河。

“它属于你，我的孩子。” 

与永恒的天地相比，人类短暂的生命究竟是幸还是不幸？可是仍然相信人类脆弱的感情。

此时此刻，臂弯中的漂亮小孩，唤起几乎出自本能的保护欲。

月光下，最高处的窗台，有个人影坐在那里，脸上有落寞的表情，长发被夜风吹起。

有一天，穆在书房找到一把古老的钥匙。史昂无数次告诫过他，不要乱跑。而曾经迷路的暗道尽头，那扇门背后……

转动钥匙，机关启动的沉重金属声，门开了，穆屏住呼吸走了进去。屋顶是透明的天窗，日光从上面落下来，房间中央的大床上躺着一个人。他闭着眼睛，铺洒的蓝发将苍白的脸衬得如梦如幻，那样寂静地，仿佛沉睡在安全温暖的大海深处。

淡漠的日光下，少年裸露在外的身体有一种接近大理石雕塑一样的质感。穆想起小时候故乡的神殿。他怔怔地看着，往前走了一步，向近在咫尺的人伸出了手。

是他，是他吗？

撒加！

“你为什么在这里？”

“是被关起来了吗？”

后来的日子，穆常常半夜爬起来，裸足穿过漆黑的走廊，来到这座宅邸最隐密的地方，扑进淡蓝色的柔软床铺，依偎着香香的撒加哥哥，听他讲一个又一个睡前故事，然后心满意足地睡去。冷冷的星光落在他们身上，点亮蒙蒙的梦境。

直到被史昂发现他们两人的秘密。

穆往撒加怀里缩了缩，眼睛里全是恐惧。他也曾惹史昂生气，但总是可以用自己的方式平息老师的怒意，唯独这一次……

“穆，现在回你的卧室，之后找你算账。”

“是我偷跑进来的，都是我的错。我不会留下撒加一个人。”穆突然站起来挡在撒加身前。

“大胆！”第一次，那个听话柔顺的孩子违抗自己。

“穆，你回去。”撒加声音颤抖。

穆看着他们两人，只能退了出去。

“你想干什么？”史昂低声问。

撒加的心猛然抽搐了一下，“听说他是你的私生子。”

反击的话刚说出口，巨大的力量汹涌而来，撒加被掀翻在床上。重伤未愈的身体连挣扎都做不到。

史昂俯视着他，他的美具有攻击性，肉体亦然。像某种危险洞开的花，风中的蓝罂粟。

“这个时代，充满了牺牲品。而你，原本是我选定的继承人。”

史昂顺势摁住撒加的腰，用身体完全压制他，衣服的钮扣嵌入他的背脊，直到他发出水一样的哀求。

撒加一怔，自己竟发出那种声音。

沉默忽然降临，将彼此笼罩。只是一眼已望进对方心底。

是你选中了我，又放弃了我。

我永远不会放弃你，撒加。

当他在愤怒中不顾一切抓住他的手时，甚至以为过去的时光又回来了。

七年前，初见他时，在孤儿院望着窗外一群正在嬉戏的孩子，他们当中那一抹蓝色……

他会成为最优秀的，辅助他甚至超越他的那个人。他要教会他在这个世界生存所需的一切。他要他能够呼风唤雨！

几个月前，救回他时，他已经奄奄一息，不成人形。他永远都记得当时的惨烈。害怕失去所带来的剧痛并不会随时间变得漠然，那片深红色的血还在汩汩流淌。

撒加昏睡在医院的日子，不惜一切代价地治疗才侥幸活了下来。醒来时，遍体鳞伤的他只有眼睛依旧清澈沉静，那是一种未曾被黑暗所侵蚀过的眼神。不知道发生过什么，不知道自己昏迷了多久，用尽全力抬起手，一寸一寸，却连声音都发不出来。

史昂把他的额发拂到耳后，安抚般地轻吻他的眼睛。下一秒，他对他说，“忘记这一切，撒加。”

他不可置信地望向对他来说如同父亲般的史昂，眼神逐渐黯然下去。

迷迷糊糊地睡着，日复一日，在梦与现实交织的边际，他终于明白，加隆不会再来了。

失而复得，史昂迫切地让撒加回到他的庇护之下，回到安全温暖的场所。直到他再次站在他面前，同时也站在命运的岔路口。

“撒加，你连自保都做不到。” 

黑暗中，史昂坐在厚重的梨木书桌后，看不清他的脸。不管撒加是选择性失忆还是被洗脑丧失部分记忆，有时候琐碎的线索能够拼凑出一个完整的故事。

“他们对你下药，胁迫你参与搏杀，亲手杀了一个年纪相仿的少年。”

撒加站在他对面，整个人都在颤抖，失神的蓝眼睛掠过刹那的惊惧。

谁杀死了知更鸟？

从禁室出来，穿过午夜的走廊，听到有隐约的歌声。史昂来到穆的床边，小家伙担心地问：“撒加怎么样了？”

“没事的。”

他静静地看了他一会儿，抚摸他柔软的淡紫色的头发。

“刚才的歌是撒加教你的？”

那是修洛塔贝兹的校歌。眼前浮现出那个总是淡淡微笑，安静隐忍的少年。没有人比他更值得拥有灿烂的人生，如今却形同困于桎梏，他有多么绝望。

在记忆的某处，那日的夕阳很美，晚霞染了一层金色的余晖，像燃烧的烈火般绚丽。视野开阔的露台，他失而复得的孩子就坐在他身旁，把头靠在他胸前……


	19. Time is Love

地平线沉沉浮浮，整个城市渐渐亮了起来。加隆低头落下一个早安吻，像沾雪的羽毛，温柔得不可抗拒。

撒加在他怀里醒来，缓缓睁开眼睛，带着浅笑问：“我睡了多久了？”

天亮叫我。昨晚他对他说。加隆彻夜不眠守在他身旁的那些日子，他想醒来，想珍惜每一分每一秒属于他们的时光。

别担心，你会好起来的。我们有的是时间，撒加。

只能一点一滴去弥补彼此错失的那个冬天，以及后来背道而驰的那一年。

他紧扣他的手腕，亲吻颈侧和裸露出的肩膀，迎接曙光。玻璃窗上摇曳着鸢尾的花影。直到被窝里露出一只小脑袋，加隆像受惊的猫科动物一样弹了起来。

朱利安不知道什么时候跟进来的，本能地往暖和的地方钻。加隆把他从撒加怀里拎出来，“别去吵撒加哥哥，听懂了吗？” 

然后这个人类幼崽像小猴子一样吊在加隆脖子上，加隆打扫房间的时候他也不放手。

自从带回朱利安，准确来说是海皇的继承人，他们轮流照顾，本来今天轮到苏兰特，可他已经失踪几天了，目前生死未卜。

未知的命途，和已成废墟的家园。

撒加说想再回去，最后一次。

等你好起来，我们一起回去。加隆抓着他的手，依旧感觉温暖，因为此时此刻他就在他面前，在触手可及的地方。

因为有你，我才有归途，有可以回去的家。小时候，那里能看到一整条银河。

在一个天空蔚蓝，适合约会的午后，距离公寓不远的一处树林，偶尔有鹿和松鼠穿梭，他抱着他走在淡金色的阳光笼罩的林间路。风拂过连绵的树冠，簌簌的声响带下更多的花和叶。

“你累了，放我下来。”撒加说。

加隆小心翼翼地把撒加放在铺满落叶的树下。树梢流泻的阳光一束一束洒下来，整个人都浸透在闪闪的阳光里。

一只松鼠从树上跳下来，一定是看到了加隆带来的坚果。它探头探脑好几次，很想吃又不敢直接拿。撒加伸出手喂它，它迅速叼走跑开了，蹿入灌木丛里。

密林深处，被藤蔓紧紧缠住手腕……仿佛死去一般寂静。那景象太过真实，他知道不是幻觉，丧失的部分记忆有时像侵袭而来的噩梦。明明触碰到阳光，这种恐惧让他瞬间如坠深渊。

他看到的是谁？是被自己亲手杀死的那个少年？

撒加只觉得胸腔内一阵剧痛，铁锈般的血腥涌上来。他捂住嘴不想把那口血吐出来，伏在加隆肩膀强忍了很久，总算熬过去。

“怎么了？”加隆察觉到他的异样。

撒加仰头望着他，伸手抚上他的脸，笑容安静悲伤。

“我总是把你推开，不想你被卷进去。如果那时，我告诉你所有的事，和你并肩而立，也许结局会不一样。以你的力量，能改变你我甚至家族的命运也说不定。原谅我，加隆。无论你做什么，我都一直爱你。”

加隆只觉得好像有什么东西冲破心脏，温暖如初，却热泪盈眶。

那一刻，他看到天使。

“你知道我用了多少天才与你重逢？不管哪个结局，撒加，我不会再失去你第二次！”

加隆一只手捧起撒加的脸吻他，另一只手伸到他腰间，禁锢住这具像要被折断的身体。抓皱的衣服，紧裹的胸膛微微起伏，肌肉的轮廓堪称完美。手停在领口，里面传来诱人的热度，象牙质感的肌肤细腻得让人想伸进去摸。下一秒，扯开阻碍彼此的衣物，钮扣崩弹到地上。迅猛得像野兽扑咬的冲击力，近乎于残暴的冲动。

“加隆！”

突然暴露在清冷空气里的躯体，敞开的衣襟遮不住肉体的微妙线条。就连手里不知道哪来的红色透亮的小浆果也像是情色的隐喻。加隆吻上他胸口更加娇艳欲滴的果实。像禁锢猎物般压制胸膛，含住微颤的乳尖用力吮吸起来。手从身侧一路摸到腰臀，让他难耐地扭动身体。

“相信我。”加隆抬起眼睛看着那张漂亮的脸沉迷的表情。

撒加身体后仰，隐忍地喘息，曲起膝盖抵着加隆，却瞬间被扒光下身。加隆掰开他的腿，吻着细嫩的大腿内侧。手指迫不及待冲进温热的体内。那里被强行楔入，窜升的战栗让撒加几乎融化在加隆怀里，激起更深更隐秘的渴望，眼睛里早已是一片蔚蓝色蒙蒙的雾水。加隆的温度顷刻间将他覆盖，被如此竭尽全力的炙热和倾慕点燃，直到世界尽头、时间尽头……

他们追逐着奔跑到湖中，像密林里闻着彼此气息的野兽，快乐，勇敢，毫无顾虑。加隆抓起撒加的手，带他向更远的湖泊中央。湛蓝的湖，清澈得像一面巨大的镜子，闪着亮晶晶的光点。他突然横抱起他，扔在水里，自己也扑到被水花包围的他身上。

撒加已经不记得上一次这么笑是什么时候。他看着加隆瓷白的皮肤，匀称的肌肉，在阳光下流淌的湖水的光泽。水珠顺着肌肉的线条一直滚落到人鱼线的地方，最后融进湖面。

“你在看哪里啊？”

加隆过来，手抚过他的肩膀和背脊，一路下滑，直到两只手掌覆盖在他浑圆的翘臀上。撒加惊慌到无路可退。加隆用力掰开手中极富弹性的臀瓣，下一秒，被狠狠摔到湖里。

他呛了两口水爬起来，眼前忽然浮现起那年秋天，在修洛塔贝兹，撒加站在淡金色的日光里，挺拔而沉静，就像从天而降的战神。那时的他怎么会想到有一天自己会失去一切。

过去是撒加一个人守护他们所存在的那个世界，也是他一个人承受那个世界崩塌所造成的伤痛。

加隆打算离开海皇以后和撒加一起消失在没有人知道的地方，挥霍安静流逝的时光……

回程出了点小状况，撒加的裤子被偷了。湖边的岩石那里，有人来过？

车停在树林外面的公路旁，走出树林的时候，撒加只穿了一件衬衫，长度正好能够遮住臀部。衬衫下摆两侧开叉，露出修长而又肉感的大腿，呈现着少年纯洁的线条。后面翘臀的弧度，行走时的起伏，让人直接喷血倒地。

迎面而来两个女孩，在窃窃私语：我打赌他没穿内裤。接着响起一串清脆的笑声。走出几步，亚麻色长发的女孩突然蹲下系鞋带，不着痕迹地回望过来。

糟了，从那个角度，要被看光了。

“都是你。”撒加侧过头。

“啊？”

加隆把哥哥拉入怀里，慌乱与悸动中两人依偎而行，往家的方向。

当一切再也不可能完好如初，而我们仍拥有彼此。

“我回来了。”

“回来了，加隆。”

撒加温柔微笑。他穿着加隆的T恤，外面套着可爱的淡粉色的围裙。漂亮的花边，收紧的腰身，实在是太适合了！加隆的目光落在他身上，像贴着肌肤薄薄的吻。

“要吃饭吗，还是先……”

哥哥怎么这么可爱！加隆没等他说完就扑了上去，一个大大的熊抱，扬起的发丝在阳光下显得透明。

撒加被撞得退了两步，靠在身后的桌子上。他的心都要跳出来了。

加隆磁性的声音像雾气舔舐过撒加的耳廓，他说：“我想要你。”

敞开的房门，飘进屋内的轻寒，揉皱的衣服，交缠的肢体，以及始终桎梏他的有力的怀抱……时间在他们身上刻下烙印，而这间公寓里留下的伤痕已经淡去。闭上眼睛被加隆的气息包围，忘记了自己身处何处，是家园，还是末世。

直到踢到桌下的那个盒子，提醒他这易逝的幸福即将到期，窗外杀戮的黑夜再临。几小时前，一个小孩送来包裹，盒子里是一截断指，附有卡片，写着约定的时间地点，要加隆一个人去。

撒加一时怔在原地，猝不及防地一口血吐了出来。这个一年前就坏掉了的身体，还能支撑多久？

他曾以为他们可以像现在这样度过一生，每个清晨在他臂弯中醒来，迎来地平线的曙光。他看到希望，触碰到爱的温度和形状。然而命运仍急转直下，仿佛狂风中岌岌飘零的叶子。他们都还年少，却再也回不去昔年那段明净单纯的岁月。

我才是哥哥呢。我也想救你，我不能看着你去送死。

“这盒子里是什么？”加隆似乎也注意到了。

下一秒，撒加拉住他的衣襟狠狠吻他，绵长又疯狂的吻。直到眼角渗出泪水。

两人紧贴的胸膛，心跳都趋于相同的节奏，如此契合。加隆顺势扣住撒加的腰，手在敏感的腰际游移，得寸进尺地滑入裤子里，手掌覆在双丘，抚摩饱满的形状，又拢又捏，丰嫩的臀瓣整个露了出来。

他看着他那蔚蓝的长发凌乱地散落在肩膀，亮晶晶的眼睛，却又如水如雾，透着蒙蒙的情欲。今天的撒加似乎和平时不太一样。

“你现在这个样子，让我只想做一件事。”

在这桌子上占有你！

刹那间倾倒，像从空中斩落。

加隆把他双手压过头顶，撩起T恤摸上他的胸。僵直的身体反弓起背脊抵抗，却被死死钉在台子上，残忍悲伤。加隆栖身向前，按住他的手腕，毫不犹豫地把脑袋埋入他颈窝，狂热的亲吻，在那里留下齿痕，一如梦里……他开始撕他衣服，掰开赤裸的两条长腿，脸颊亲昵着大腿内侧，无意识地舔，感受到他身体的变化。

这具蕴藏着情欲，雕塑般完美而又极具肉感的身躯，让人贪婪地渴求着。

撒加隐忍地把头侧向一边，“住手，加隆。有人在监视。”

他起身从加隆腰间拔枪，动作熟练地上膛，朝着窗外对面楼的方向扣动了扳机。子弹贯穿玻璃呼啸而去，枪声响彻耳畔。

他一只手臂仍环绕着加隆的肩膀，双腿夹紧了他的腰，以如此暧昧的姿势，瞬间完成了致命一击。

加隆如梦初醒，脑内迅速运转，计算对方是谁，目的是什么。各方势力交错的今日，潜藏于暗处的敌人，伺机而动。他又该如何收拾这个烂摊子？

该死，自己竟然把撒加置于危险之中。他抱紧了哥哥，几乎是劫后余生。

“不愧是撒加。我差点忘了你以前是军官训练生。”

撒加指尖抚着银色枪身上海龙的图纹。这把枪握在他手里，冰冷、锐利，一种难以言喻的美感。

“一直以来，我都比不过哥哥你啊。”

“说什么傻话，挺起胸膛，加隆。”

他把枪扔还给他，而加隆居然没接住。

“你的手怎么了？”

撒加附上加隆的肩膀，右臂那道深深的旧伤疤毫无防备地呈现在面前。柔和的蓝眼睛黯然下去。去年圣诞节发生的那件事……

加隆慌了，连忙解释，“刚才开车回来时因为躲开突然窜出来的猫撞到了手臂……”

“对不起。”

撒加扶住加隆的后脑，轻轻地把自己的额头与他的额头相抵。

加隆呆住了，他相信哥哥的内心一定是蔚蓝色的大海，具有吞没一切的绝对力量，以及安静幽深的天空，大地万物都能被其包容抚慰的温柔。

“我们必须得离开这里了。”加隆说。

“去哪？”

“回家。你不是说过，想回去吗？”

那时，他只想和加隆一起回到故乡，过平静的日子，哪怕短暂。可现在，真的还有机会吗？

加隆去便利店买了法棍、布朗尼和橙子杏仁蛋糕，抱着满满一纸袋东西回来，这些足够他们路上吃的。车停在公寓楼下，撒加收拾好了简单的行李在那里等他。

“我们该走了。”

加隆回望这座公寓，当初背着行囊匆匆闯入一个陌生的世界。能再遇到撒加，他真没想到，那一夜瓢泼大雨中，两个人湿漉漉地抱作一团。

他的所在，即是家园。

行驶在看不到尽头的公路上，白色的硕大云朵低低地掠过远山和森林，如此壮阔的天地间，他们穿越这片大陆。

加隆侧过头对撒加说：“睡一会儿吧，等你醒来，我们就到家了。”

然而事实远非如此顺利。中途撒加几乎要把五脏六腑都吐出来了。他根本没吃什么东西，只有腥咸的血猝不及防地涌上来。

“怎么了？”加隆有些担心，撒加现在这个样子可能要去一趟医院。

他看到了？撒加狼狈不堪地擦去嘴上的血迹，原本明亮的双眸黯淡下去。

“放下我吧，你累了。”一个脆弱的笑容也好像耗尽他所有力气。

很多年后，加隆才意识到，这一句和之前的差别。

车停在路边，加隆跑过来打开车门，把撒加的座位调低，让他可以舒服地躺着。出人意料地，他整个人压上来强吻他。

“加隆……” 无从掩藏的惊慌被封在口中。

天空被厚重的云层遮蔽，风呼啸地灌进车内。狭小昏暗的空间里，加隆压制着撒加的抵抗，在他发间落下重重的一个吻。心底那一团暴躁的火焰顷刻将彼此吞没。

“我说过，我不会再失去你第二次。”加隆扳过他的下巴，对上他倔强的眼睛，每一个字都异常清晰。

身下的人再也没有力气从他手中挣脱，那个强大到不可一世的撒加，那个目视前方坚定而无畏的撒加……

他漂亮的脸隐忍安静，只有眉间浮现出与他相称的痛苦表情，低垂的睫毛下那双澈蓝若霜的眼睛，再加上不沾晨雾的纯净心灵，就像被人簇拥着的降临之子，姑娘们在黎明中手捧尚在睡眠的百合花，走向他的所在。而神之子可曾被人如此亲近过？

加隆伏在他身上，手臂拥着他的肩膊，抬高他的胸，剥开阻碍的衣物，饱满的胸肌摸上去那么柔软，紧紧抱住这个伤痕累累却依旧美得无与伦比的肉体，忍受已久的啃咬的吻，蹂躏在上面的激情把灵魂都撕成碎片。

他从他身上汲取温暖，他从他内心得到勇气。

小时候在孤儿院的那段日子，熄灯后加隆会偷偷钻到撒加身边，他们依偎着入睡，就像跟兽群走失的两头幼兽。

“没事的，没事的……”

漆黑的夜，因为寒冷而颤抖，同样幼小的撒加抱紧了弟弟。

逃亡之路亦是归途。他们内心依然想要回到只属于两个人的过去，回到最初的地方。

到医院做完各项检查，撒加很累了，从未感受过的疲惫将他围困。他知道自己的身体每况愈下。受过重伤几近丧命，造成的损害是不可逆的，作为人的部分在慢慢凋敝。他对加隆只字未提，而现在隐藏不下去了。

走廊拐角处的自动贩卖机前，他不由地停下脚步，目光被货架上的巧克力糖吸引。那是他们小时候最喜欢的，甜甜的回忆温暖如初。然而他从玻璃的倒影中看到身后的人，阴戾的眼神让他惊出一身冷汗。等他反应过来时那个人已经消失了。幻觉吗，还是隐匿在暗处悉悉作响的蛇？

撒加突然记起一个在梦里出现过的场景。军用卡车在他们面前发动，车棚内关押着加隆的同伴。这是陷阱，抓他们为了引加隆出来。他本能地拉住弟弟的手臂。

可是加隆望着他的眼神那么难过，像沉入巨大的冰湖，连呼喊都湮没于水底。他不能让相信他的人一个个丧命，于是头也不回地冲进雨雾跳上卡车。

撒加呆在原地，他连站都站不住了。伤口迸裂，血滴落在地面，声音清晰可辨。

或许醒来的时候他已隐约预感到等待着他们的命途。

另一边，加隆遇到一个棘手的问题。医院的系统查不到撒加的身份数据，更不用说过去的病历。那天史昂所说的是事实。清除档案记录，抹去他存在的一切印记，每张照片，每份资料。他甚至在法定上不存在了。

但是他们长着一模一样的脸。那么，成为他活下去。

白色的病房极为简洁，但配备了最新的医疗设备。病床上的撒加，仿佛是一具被神玩弄到残破不堪的人偶。医生说通过药物治疗短时间内可以维持他的身体状况不会继续下滑，但是……

加隆站在那里脸色比他还要惨白。

“我没事。我不会在这里住太久。”

撒加从身后抱住加隆。他不安的时候，他总是会用身体来包容他的一切。

可是这一次，加隆一把抓住他的手腕，“你必须接受治疗。”

“你哪来的钱？你准备为谁卖命？”

撒加的瞳色变暗。整个房间冷得让人难以忍受。

“我不要你的人生因我而毁灭。”

如果加隆再度堕入黑道，用枪和暴力谋生……是他把他越推越远。

“我只想和你一起活下去。即使把整个城市夷为平地也在所不惜。”加隆几近失控。

他是他竭尽全力想要守护的人，为之战斗在这个世界。

但是，真的能够做到吗？过去的两人之间，撒加才更像是守护者。

下一秒，撒加把加隆重重地摔在病床上。他从他背后压下来，用自己的胸膛紧贴着加隆的背脊，紧扣住他攥着床单的手。

切肤燃烧的体温，加隆能够感受得到哥哥的愤怒。他翻身将他压在身下，拨开浸湿汗水的发，露出婴儿般光洁的额头，他给他一个温暖没有任何欲念的吻。

身体极度疲惫的夜晚，他们拥抱着躺在狭窄的病床上，四肢纠缠，枕着彼此沉沉睡去。

天将亮未亮的时候，撒加裹着凌乱的被子坐起来，半露着身侧一直到腰的位置，让人想要抓住他的手腕，拉开遮挡直接扑倒。

拥抱着他的加隆睡的很沉，或许只有撒加的力量能够平息他体内毁灭的欲望。

撒加取出放在床头柜抽屉里的枪，坚硬冰冷的金属与拂晓暮光中赤裸的身体构成了某种让人无法抵抗的隐喻。

他离开时，天地间茫茫的幽蓝。


	20. 交替

废弃的旧工厂，他从黑暗中走出来。数十把枪同时对准他。

他闯入亚历士的地盘，只身赴死。即使被误解，也会在需要他时，从黑暗中走出来。

枪响划破寂静，切肤的撕裂感。

“加隆——”

那声呼唤，心都碎了。

苏兰特受制于人，被狠推了一把，本能地向他奔去。突然脚下触动了机关，随之而来的爆炸，倒塌的木箱压住了右臂，被困在那里，盈满泪水地看着孤立无援的他，整个人高傲得像神话中浴火的战神。如果还能站在他身边……

“抓活的。”

正面冲突，枪击，混乱，围攻的人一拥而上。他被他们扑倒，手中的枪摔落。他依然在反抗，从腰间拔出匕首。近战他从未输过。即使身体被死死钳制，胸口被刺伤，肩膀被撕咬。缠斗中剩下的人越来越少，直到将最后一个制服。他像被大海吞没，冲撞到粉身碎骨，又破海而出。

可惜算漏了一个。

“别动。受伤了还这么凶。”

幻影般出现在身后的人，握有手雷，被困在十几米远处的苏兰特，扔过去他就没命了。

“好香啊，头发。”

身体不能靠得更近，拢起他背后的长发，潮热的呼吸拂在后颈。更加放肆地撩开衣服从腰侧摸上去，像隔着刀锋的吻，在品尝他挺起的胸膛，收紧的小腹，和微微扭动的腰。以及，等待着白皙肌肉的内侧，撕裂时迸发流淌的血。

亦是少年，亦是杀伐之神。那苍白清丽的脸，隐忍贞静的表情，连蓝发都像沾着晨曦的雾水。下一秒，他抓住对方的手臂，一个过肩摔把他压在地上，踢开手雷，反身卧倒，并且护住了苏兰特。

“对不起……对不起……”

倒塌的木箱，爆炸的残骸，被加隆的血肉之躯保护着。苏兰特用折断了的手抱住他的脖子，仰头看着那双湛蓝的眼眸里只有自己的倒影。

“我们走。”

可他没跟上来。

“怎么了？”

“你是……撒加？”

苏兰特呢喃。他脖颈的伤痕，拜他所赐。

“为什么是你，为什么不是加隆？”

“他根本不知道。”

在医院接受治疗时他只能用加隆的名字。既然如此，转身以同样的方式踏上战场。

“你走吧。”

“你说什么，怎么回事？”

撒加察觉到有什么不对劲。

“这是个陷阱，我答应亚历士引加隆来救我。”

“为什么这么做？”

“我不需要加隆的保护，只需要他的信任。我只想知道他不会弃我于不顾。他出现在此就足够了，剩下的，让我来。”

倔强地拿自己做筹码，只为了那个桀骜的身影。

“你有什么把握让他脱身？”

如果苏兰特跟亚历士联手，加隆该何去何从？

“我欠他的，以命相抵。”

苏兰特嘴角浮现出一丝复杂的笑意，然后开枪引爆了炸药。当一切付诸一炬……

“亚历士不会放过我。再加上我们被海皇内部肃清，早已腹背受敌。”

“想不到被称为海将军的七位少年，海皇的最强杀手，在权谋面前如此不堪一击。他们不敢把你们全部抓起来一个一个杀掉，是因为有所忌惮，所以借刀杀人。现在你们手中握有王牌，海皇的继承人，带他回去决一死战。”

撒加一把抓住他的手腕，告诉他出路。没有退路，非生既是死。

好帅啊。

苏兰特怔怔地看着面前的人。

撒加英气绝伦的容颜，和湛蓝若霜的眼睛，有着蛊惑人心的力量。

他的任务是带苏兰特出去。离出口只有几百米的距离。一只手捂着胸口的伤，血还在渗出来。而戴在胸前的项坠不见了。应该是在刚才的打斗中掉的。

他让他先走。而这一秒的犹豫，仓库上方横梁烧断了，呼啸掉落，迎头砸下，堵住了去路。四周的火蔓延过来，舔着他的衣角和头发。

“你没事吧？”

隔着横亘在他们之间的路障。

撒加笑着摇了摇头，却没有力气说话。

那样悲伤，宿命般的笑容。

去叫人来，叫救援。苏兰特飞奔出去，迅速拿出手机，他看着加隆的号码，迟疑了。攥紧的右手无意识地颤抖，然后鬼使神差地拨了另一个人的电话。

短时间之内，拥有绝对力量去救撒加的，只有亚历士。

整个仓库都在倒塌，仿佛燃烧的天幕坠落。撒加孤独地坐在台阶上，眸中映出漫天落下燃烧的火。他忽然看到那个梦的结局。加隆把他拉近身前，托着他的后脑，额头抵着额头。他说，相信我。你会在那里等着我吧，在我们的家。

他开始挣扎，拼命抓住什么，可是已经站不起来了。经过剧烈的搏杀，看来伤势又恶化了。

他想说抱歉啊，加隆。属于我们的未来，我却留你一个人奔向终点。

那些梦，那些记忆，终将随时间消逝，一如眼泪消失在雨中。

雨？伸出手，冰冷地碎在手心。

这场倾尽全力的殊死战斗，他倒在地上，仰见天光流泻，甘霖降落。就算疲惫至极，也得到片刻喘息，内心澄澈明静。

仓库西面临海。一架运输机奉命在水面起降，二十秒汲水十二吨，赶赴现场救援，从仓库上空投水。

这片区域，只有一个人能如此呼风唤雨，那个被称为圣域教皇的亚历士。

他为他而来，冲进燃烧着的废墟。

跨过生和死，跨过熊熊火海和无望的黑暗，跨过无数噩梦和惊醒时的热泪，跨过来不及挽回的舛误，他向他跑过去。

当他看到他的时候，似乎这雨幕隔绝了整个世界的嘈杂，只剩下自己的呼吸与心跳。

他抱起不省人事的他。

在蔚蓝的大海深处，在天空尽头……

昏暗森冷的地下城堡，加隆独坐一隅。撒加穿过空旷的大厅，一步步向他走来，日光从天窗洒落，跟着他的脚步，最后笼罩这对兄弟。

“考虑好了吗？”

“我要是拒绝呢？”

“如果你赢过我，给你自由。如果输，留下来当继承人。”

“好！”

几乎毫不犹豫的回答，仿佛宣战，长剑交锋发出一阵鸣动，视线与黑暗中的他相对。时间和空间如风掠过，他只记得他的长袍在风中展开，像黑色的怒海翻滚。

撒加的力量是暴烈而残忍的。而加隆，与他如出一辙。

不顾一切的攻击，星辰碰撞的对决。直到一声断裂般的脆响，剑被打飞出去。而他的剑直指他咽喉，留情一寸。

怎么可能认输？加隆用手握住利刃，血顺着刀锋滑落。下一秒，他出人意料地扑了上去。加隆跨坐在撒加腰间将他压制于身下，抓住他的手，十指相扣。两个人平复着喘息，注视着彼此的眼睛。

“我知道哥哥不忍心杀我。”

加隆心里涌上一种说不清楚的奇怪感觉，想把这血脉贲张的姿势保持得久一点。如果不是撒加刚刚征战而归，旧伤未愈，他们或许能更尽兴。

“等你的伤好了，我们再比。”

加隆帅气可靠，独当一面，但在哥哥面前，会不自知地跟他撒娇。

“可惜，我没时间了。”

撒加侧过头不看他，蓝色的眼睛里有哀伤一闪而逝。

他站起身，和他擦肩而过，两人的身影在黑暗中刹那重合、又分开，像灵魂被生生撕裂。

“加隆，剩下的，就交给你了。”

“撒加！”

加隆惊醒。空旷的病房，触碰不到的他。蓦然的不安和不断涌出的泪水。心痛无以复加。胸前刻着撒加名字的项坠，代替他完成未完成的事，为了他活下去……

为什么？他们刚刚才开始新的生活，刚刚才踏上故乡的归途……

加隆冲了出去。

亚历士把人救出来，车子从沿海公路往山区开去，一路他都靠在他怀里，毫无防备地睡得那么安静。最后到达一所私人医院，此处与外界隔离，最适合修养康复。而且这些人为亚历士卖命，不会泄露半点消息。他被送来安置在二楼的病房。

再来看他已经是两天后，医生给亚历士带路。这里很暗，沿着狭窄的木楼梯上去，还没进到病房就听到惨叫声压在喉咙里，生生溢出绝望感。虽然有心理准备，但随后看到的景象令在场的人都倒吸一口冷气。

他身上缠满了绷带，双手被绑在床头。照顾他的小护士怕惊动亚历士，慌慌张张地给他口中塞了纱布。他还在狂乱挣扎，手背上绷出青筋。

“这是……怎么会这样？”

看到亚历士脸色阴沉，医生赶紧让人把吓傻小护士拖走。

亚历士冲过去抱住他，解开捆住他双手的绳子，拿掉塞在他口中的布。他大口地喘息，满身虚汗浸透了厚厚的床单。而他在他涣散的眼瞳里看到了无数东西。下一秒，亚历士直接吻了上去。

在甜美的接吻之际，众人无不目瞪口呆。暗自叹息看上去那么温柔纯良的少年，他们竟然是这种关系。

医生推了下眼镜，解释说，“他身上的刀伤和烧伤，疼痛难以想象。早就用了效力最强的药，但对他来说，已经起不到作用了。他并没有完全睡着，我们给他注射了吗啡，以目前这种情况，失去意识会比较好。”

席卷全身的抽搐，剧烈挣扎，身心都在崩溃。亚历士紧紧抱住他，不留余地，把头埋在他颈窝。他身体的扭动和颤抖清晰地传递过来，但在逐渐平息。亚历士做了个手势让旁人出去。

最糟糕的，已经过去……

他将黏在他额头上的碎发拨开，手顺着脸颊滑到颈间戴的项坠，像是在确认什么。他记得，他一直都记得，时光仿佛重合了……

然而，他听到他呼唤，“加……隆……”

那么，他是——

原来是冒牌货。亚历士的瞳色渐渐暗了下来。温柔荡然无存，取而代之的，是可怖的杀机。他一把将项坠扯了下来，蓝宝石上刻着加隆的名字，想要骗过我吗？过于粗暴的动作竟把人弄醒了。

“这是，在哪？是谁？”

幽深如古泉的眼睛，只剩一潭死水，笼罩在上面的浓雾久久未散。

他整个人落在他的阴影里。

有个声音问他：“你是加隆？”

亚历士？！当他终于看清面前的人，他想都没想就说是。

每一步，以为看到希望，原来都是死路。

撒加的回答还是让亚历士有些惊讶，像是急着牺牲掉自己。尤其是他现在这个样子，谁不想搞他？

亚历士挑起他的下巴，那么明静隐忍的少年，此刻脸上却是截然不同的骄傲和倔强。蓝眼睛挑衅似的露出略带悲凉的笑意。

那次在圣域，史昂压在身下的小妖精，不就是他吗？当时强忍下来的欲火，一直在亚历士体内燃烧至今。只是那时他不明白，史昂怎么就把自己一手训练出来的最强战士的身躯，拉到床上去了？

撒加像是感受到了他的灼灼的视线和黑暗的气息，用力推开他。

“你想要——”

“唔……”

还没说完他就被掀翻到床上，抓着床单想要爬起来，但亚历士一只手死死地把他的头按在被褥里，另一只手掐住他的细腰。他上身只裹了绷带，近乎半裸。亚历士猛地把他裤子整个扒了下来。臀部和大腿就完完全全地暴露在眼前，这里倒是没怎么伤到，嫩得仿佛可以掐出水来，双手抚上肌理美妙的双丘，忍不住用力掐捏，指下的肌肉像被电击般地抽动了一下。

“我要你。”

亚历士把他摆弄成跪趴着高高撅起臀部的姿势，身体折出屈辱却极其优美的角度。昏暗的房间只有天花板上悬下来的一盏半明半灭的吊灯，忽然掀开旁边的窗帘，阳光从高大宽阔的木格子窗口洒进来，让他整个屁股都浸透在闪闪的阳光里。亚历士咽了口口水，迫不及待地掰开浑圆而极富弹性的臀瓣，两根手指强行挤压塞入他后面的禁地，一直插到最深处。

“啊……啊啊……”

撒加压抑的呻吟，带着哭腔，渐渐变成低泣。

到底什么力量训练让他有这么翘、这么饱满的蜜桃臀？亚历士忍不住笑出了声，又增加了一根指头，不断戳刺，甚至更下流、不可告人的动作，可他那里还是那么紧，再加上臀部肌肉的力量和下肢的力量，像是等人去撕裂的那种美感。

“不要……”

“你的身体可不是这么说的。”

腰臀无助地抖动，诱惑得让人移不开眼睛。亚历士粗暴地折磨着在痛苦中熊熊燃烧的肉体。

撒加支撑不住趴开双腿落到床上。亚历士用膝盖压住他的腿，让他无处可逃，也更便于玩弄那里，他整个手都要塞进去了。

“啊！”

少年青涩的身体，有种东西从内部迅猛地攻了上来，在前方喷薄而出。他屈辱地抓着床单，微微扭动身体，把头埋进手臂里，泪水崩溃地涌了出来。

亚历士欺身上去，扣住他的双手，现在他的猎物四肢被钉死在床上。他舔着他的耳廓低语，“已经可以好好享用了。”

他沉溺在欲望中美得惊人的脸，让他欲罢不能，还有……他摸上他的身体。

“那天在火海中，你手里一直握着这个，很重要吗？”

“还给我！”

“价值连城的宝石，但它远不及你。你的身体是神所创造的最高艺术品。在灰烬中重生而愈美。”

亚历士指尖缠着的项链，让项坠沿着他的背脊中间那条浅浅的、撩人的凹线，一直游走，最后拨弄嵌入臀缝。

冰凉的触感让撒加惊恐不已，光是想象亚历士接下来的动作，就让他僵直了身体。他双眸紧闭，脸颊泛上一抹羞耻的红晕，肩膀微微颤动，腰被单手摁住像要折断似的，下肢在蛮力下被迫张开，夹紧的屁股随着喘息害怕地扭动着。

突然硕大的宝石硬塞入后穴，深深顶到体内。他发出痛苦的呜咽，尊严被蚕食无存。

是不是太欺负他了？亚历士牵扯着链子把项坠拉出到菊蕾欲吞欲吐地半含着。

那一瞬间，亚历士的血液在奔腾，器官浮现出怒色，巨大的、行将涨裂的那一部分，前所未有地激烈地等待着他的使用。

他掰开他漂亮的臀瓣，早已勃起的分身大半埋入了他体内。

被贯穿的屈辱，撒加怔怔地张大了眼睛，只有小腿难耐地踢动了一下。后穴被撕裂了，他绝望地挣扎，但死咬着嘴唇不吭一声，这种倔强让亚历士怒火中烧，用力往前一顶，借着鲜血的润滑，整个凶器全部没入了被硬生生打开的甬道之内。

“啊——”

身体不自觉地后仰起漂亮的弧度，像怒张的孤挺花的花瓣。

看到他这副模样，亚历士胡乱扯着他身上的绷带，根本不顾血已渗出来，双手掐在那柔韧收紧的腰身，一下一下撞击他身体内部，热楔连接着两人，像被卷入惊涛骇浪，冲撞到粉身碎骨。

与此同时，苏兰特来找亚历士，在门廊被人挡住去路。站在他面前的是亚历士手下被称作幻影的暗卫。他告诉他亚历士在干正事，不便打扰。双方剑拔弩张时，从楼里传出不成声的惨叫……

粗重的喘息，凶狠的动作，原始的兽性……床摇动着，久久不息，摩擦在木地板上发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。医生他们在一楼听着楼上的动静，面面相觑。

两个年轻的助手交头接耳，“他们在做什么？该不会在做那种事吧？”

另一个皱着眉头说，“不知道哪来的这么大的性欲，对一个受了伤几乎不省人事的孩子下手！”

“不过你看见没有，他也太漂亮了吧！什么时候给我们大伙儿也玩玩嘛。”

“别说了。”脸一下子烧红了。

医生一言不发，忍无可忍地攥着拳头。最后放弃般地，双手插在口袋瘫坐在椅子上仰头望着天花板。上面传来的碰撞声像打桩机一样从未停止。

谁来救救他啊！

不知道过了多久，也不知道谁第一个冲上去的。

亚历士已经走出来，带着欲望餍足后的慵懒。可是病房里的那个，被折磨到昏死过去，他一动不动地趴着，血已经浸透了绷带，下身赤裸，双腿大大敞开着，精液混合着鲜血，从那处流出来。

没有人知道他究竟是谁，又为了什么遭到亚历士如此残忍的虐待。

“你这是在杀人！他是我的病人，我不允许任何人乱来！”

医生满脸愠色，他们这两天所做的努力都白费了，好不容易吊着他一口气在。

亚历士走出大门，看到两个人打作一团。苏兰特竟然找到这里。

“你来干什么？”

“能放过他了吗？”

“验个货而已。他是我的人。别忘了，你已经把他卖给我了。给你的那批装备还满意吧？”

苏兰特凑近亚历士耳边说，“这两天你还没玩够吗？”

“住口，轮不到你来羞辱他！”

亚历士那双暗黑色的眼睛透着暴怒的气息。他一拳打在苏兰特腹部，拎着他的衣领说，“滚回你的地盘去。我可以无偿提供给你任何需要的东西。至于他，你想要回去，就只能是他的尸体。”

“如果他不是加隆呢？”只剩下慌乱的心跳。

“如果他不是，就用真的来换。”

他扔给他一把枪，撒加身上的，属于海龙的枪。

苏兰特睁大了眼睛，一句话都说不出来。

“你希望他是谁，加隆还是撒加？”

亚历士说完头也不回地走了。他们所做的一切都是将错就错……

他让幻影守在这里看着撒加。

撒加么？

后者停下脚步，“为抓这小子我们损失了不少人。既然他不是加隆，为什么还留着他？”

“有了他，加隆迟早是我的囊中之物。而这一个，我想玩久一点。”

亚历士朝他走去，像需索无度的野兽伏在祭品身上，扯掉碍事的衣物，洁白的肉体被剥了出来，在荒夜中起伏，很快被压了下去。命运的深渊死死盯着他不放……

他亦抓着他不放。吻他的时候，那种感觉像破坏之神冲破身体，失控到近乎毁灭，如兽一般撕碎他、享用他，趁那一簇微弱的蓝色火焰尚未熄灭。

正在进行的全身扫描检查，所有人屏息地注视着显示屏，低声讨论着。

“这个位置，对，可以看到有过贯穿伤，还有，这里，骨折的痕迹。”

“然后是……”

“那是什么？”

“像是个紧急手术，切口很整齐，愈合地还不错。”

克劳德医生瞥了亚历士一眼，这是第二次的正式警告，将少年正被死神贪婪吞噬着的生命通过最先进的医学仪器提前解剖给他看。

第一次是在病房外的走廊，在他对他强取豪夺后终于如梦初醒地问起他的情况的时候，得到的回答是，别对他乱来，他会死的。他的身体已经到了极限，一旦有器官衰竭就无法挽回了。这是可能发生的最坏结果。

亚历士把撒加抱回病房，现在他的新伤旧创全部浮出水面。他对那个时候在他身上所发生的事略知一二，原来留下的伤那么可怕。而这一次，明明已经快走到生命尽头了，他还在战斗，还在救人。真不敢想他走进那个仓库时的心情，根本没打算活着出来吧。

亚历士无奈地看着毫无防备昏睡的他，松松垮垮的病服穿在身上就像宽大的睡衣，竟是如此可爱的。十五岁的年纪，鲜润如少女的绝美的脸，又透着少年的清澈英气。只是此刻他闭着眼睛，修长优美的侧颈像要被折断似的，手臂无力地垂下去。

该死，又冒出不该有的念头。

这些日子反复陷入昏迷和短暂清醒的撒加，依稀能感觉到一个有力的怀抱。他迷迷糊糊地说，“到家了吗，加隆？”

亚历士楞了一下，他曾在地图上看过他们走的那条路线，原来是回家的路。按照计划再过几天他们就到家了。但现在不可能了，拜他所赐。

“快到了，坚持一下。”

用谎言维护一个恬静的梦，可是等他醒来，会有多伤心啊。

亚历士写了一个地址给手下的人，“帮我查这个地方。”

很多时候，撒加一言不发，郁郁寡欢。阴暗的病房里，他是那样苍白、安静，蓝眼睛中空无一物。他垂下了头，长长的蓝发从侧脸流泻下来。他还是那么美，他的伤痕那么美。水灵灵的少年的身体，几乎和墙上画中的金发的精灵一模一样，在暗处都在发光的那种漂亮。

加隆现在在哪里呢，有没有回去呢？他用手遮住了自己的眼睛，一阵尖锐的伤痛划过心脏。

有人进来了，带来一阵喧嚣躁动，不知从哪里冒出来的，漂亮的护士们，生机勃勃地围在他床边。

“我们是这次负责照顾你的。”

“然后呢，我们已经决定好顺序了。”

一个，两个，三个，四个……像源源不断盛开的花朵，整个房间都亮了起来。

“到时候一定要叫我们哦！”

“就是需要那个的时候。”

别有意味的暧昧话语，撒加没听懂她说什么，等到反应过来，整个脸都烧红了。

“出去！”

“终于开口说话了，姑娘们干得不错。”

一个陌生的身影站在他面前，“我是克劳德医生的助手威利，医学院的一年级生，请让我来为你换药。”

他拂开他披散的长发，轻轻地拉下了他的衣襟。

不知道为什么，撒加没有抗拒，只是将视线转开，投向窗外的天空。

“本来这里地处偏僻，护士人手短缺，现在一下子来了这么多。不愧是倾城的美少年。”

他拆掉绷带，用酒精消毒，处理伤口粘连，动作干净利落，轻柔而小心翼翼。他一直跟他说话转移注意力。

裸露的肌肤根本已是伤痕累累。刚触及到，就让倔强的人咬着嘴唇，痛苦颤栗。万幸的是烧伤并不严重。

那天的救援多少有些冒险，空中投水极有可能直接摧毁仓库的受力结构，甚至导致整座建筑坍塌。所以亚历士在第一时间冲进去救他。

“这是什么地方？”撒加很虚弱，低不可闻的声音。

“私立综合医院。你只需安心养病，其余的交给我们。”

“门口的那两个呢？”

他注意到了。整栋楼的守卫不过十几人，大概他现在的身体状况，没必要严加看管了吧？

“不止他们，亚历士的心腹，那个人一直都在。还有……”

威利吞吞吐吐了半天，“亚历士每晚都来。”

“你……说什么……”

那些被他残暴蹂躏过的地方仿佛还在燃烧，留下最为惨烈的烙印。撒加坐在病床边，浑身发抖，手紧紧抓着床沿，可是连床都开始颤。他眼睛里满是惊惧，却怎样都发不出声音，拼命想站起来，最后整个人摔在地上，半晌都没动。

“没事吧？”

威利扶他重新回到病床上，在他耳边小声说，“需要我通知你的家人吗？” 

不知道是想冒险帮他，还是出于医生的职责。

撒加一怔，意识到这里大概也被监控了。他只希望加隆走得越远越好。他替代他而来，就没有留后路。

“抱歉，是我多事了。”

威利上前抱了抱他。总算见识到亚历士的变态了，把人弄得半死不活，身心俱损。刚才那样摔下去，是想跑吗？

都伤成这样了，老实待在这里配合治疗，至少现在。给主治医生一些时间……别担心，会好起来的。

克劳德医生之前嘱咐威利的话，让年纪相仿的他来说，或许效果会好一点。可是他实在说不出口。

“给我安眠药或是镇静剂，什么都好。”

“不可以，会有药物依赖。”

撒加看着窗外那些鸟儿呼啸着穿过苍蓝色的天空。

“真好啊，能飞那么高。”

他笑了，明亮的阳光在他苍白而漂亮的脸上一点点破碎，划出透明的伤。

威利后退半步，紧接着掉头就走。他是落荒而逃。长长的走廊，直到迎面过来的人惊呼，你怎么了？他才发觉自己满脸都是泪水。

无星无月的夜色笼罩的寂静世界，亚历士趴在撒加床边，凝视着在伤痛和困倦之下沉沉睡去的他。

是他，是他么？

如此熟悉，像荒凉的记忆里仅剩的温暖。八年前他接受任务去抓的那个小孩，那个初遇就让他失魂落魄的小孩，他见过那双蓝眼睛最纯净的样子，以及，被背叛被遗弃时的样子。

或许伤得太重，或许他根本不愿醒来。

此刻他噩梦缠身。浑身颤抖，汗水顷刻间将衣衫浸透。沉沉浮浮在那些被黑暗吞没的日子。而他出现在他噩梦的尽头。

他轻吻他淤痕未退的手腕，感受到他的体温，他的心跳。忽然察觉自己胸口的旧枪伤在渗血，而他的呼喊就落在这里。

他守护着他的所在，夜还很长不是吗？想抱他又不敢，只能装作什么都没听到，直到天亮。

这所私人医院坐落在山谷，历经岁月的建筑，周围是一整片草地和树林。亚历士看到撒加躺在开满花的茵茵绿草中小憩，一只手抚摸着睡在身上蜷成一团的黑白大猫。他喂过它，从那以后，它会在早晨叼来粉色的花朵放在窗台。

“你一个人在这里，不怕有什么不法之徒出没吗？”

亚历士爬在他身上，撑起身体看着他浸透在阳光里寂静安详的睡颜，眼梢如同点着碎金。又嫌那只猫碍事，把它拎走，“你太胖了，压到撒加了。”瞬间被抓伤了，手臂上好几道血痕。

撒加被惊醒，视线涣散了数秒才聚焦起来。可是亚历士用领带蒙了他的眼睛。只有这样他才不会抵死反抗。

他着魔般地靠近，在他唇角落下一个吻。温柔缱绻，怦然心动。

走廊上亚历士停下脚步，透过百叶窗看着病房里，撒加已经被带回来了。

“朗姆巧克力蛋糕。安妮拿来的。”

“好诱人啊！怎么不吃？”

“刚吃过早餐，艾莉卡做了吐司。”

金色的麦香还在心中留有余温。虽然只认识短短一段时间，在这里撒加就像一个普通的学生。医院的饭菜不好吃，护士们主动给他做营养餐，她们甚至为此排好班了。

“竟然还有甜点，过分了吧。不过我不会输给他们的，一定会帮你恢复最好的状态。”

“最好的状态？”

算是好消息吗？最初他不知道自己还有多少时间，只能告诉自己，再坚持一会儿，一切都会结束的。但他活下来了，带着很多伤痕，很多份爱。

只可惜无法如期而归。

是不是太贪心了？

“其实只能到原来的四五成。医生把帮你复健的工作交给我了。我会做详细的计划，再下周就可以进行了。”

“嗯。躺了那么久，肌肉都掉了。”

“怎么会。”

视线下移至他微微起伏的胸膛，那里的一大块瘀青终于褪了，宽松的病服早已遮不住什么，隐约呈现出完美的形状和肌肉线条，摸起来一定很柔软吧。

威利盯着他的胸一阵胡思乱想，下一秒，忍不住拿手指戳了上去。

撒加啊地叫了一下，虽然轻得只有他自己听到，但那声呻吟足以让他当场呆住。

“对不起，对不起。”

两个人都羞愧到无地自容。

“蛋糕你吃吧。”

撒加舀了一小口过去，威利仿佛被蛊惑般地张嘴吃掉，朗姆巧克力的清冽竟产生了微醺的效果，像他湛蓝的眼睛，让人沉醉不已。

目睹这一切的亚历士满脑子都是他怎么这么可爱。原来他笑起来是这么漂亮的……

然而，撒加突然被带走的那一天，想不到来得那么快。

“不行。”

面对黑洞洞的枪口，威利阻止，最后却被撒加挡在身后。

好高啊，他比自己还小两岁吧？威利拉住他手臂。

他见过他在病房里一动不动，也不说话，完全靠着输液维持生命体征的日子。现在他能站在他面前，已经是一个奇迹。

“你仍有机会拒绝。只要你告诉我，你不是加隆。”

亚历士迷恋地摸着他的侧脸，又像下一秒就能扼断他的脖颈。

“我跟你走。”

撒加眼里的无所畏惧，那种力量，把亚历士的怒意生生地遏制下去。

他回头对威利说谢谢，伸手将他额边的碎发拂到耳后。他褐色的头发很像他认识的一个朋友。


	21. 最遥远的距离

亚历士把撒加扛到肩上，巨大的冲力扬起一片湛蓝，像是折断了他的腰肢。他掳走他，扔到车里，直接扑了上去。

“你对每个人微笑，唯独不把我放在眼里。”

分不清是失控还是悸动，他的唇贴在他白皙的颈项，皮肤微凉的触感，像去碰沾着露珠的花瓣。毫不迟疑地对他出手，到现在已完全不是自己的步调。心中燃烧的幻火，拼命压抑的疯狂冲动，他到底知不知道？

“与其这样，不如让我上你，亚历士。”

撒加这么说，嘴角带着傲然的笑意，他从未向他屈服。即使那些绝望和狂乱的日夜给他余生都烙下了不可磨灭的印记。

亚历士一怔，被他冷冽的锋芒刺破心脏，震慑到无法呼吸。他让他很过瘾。仿佛唤起他血液里前所未有的兽性，瞳中划过一道绯红的光芒，狠狠一个巴掌，撒加几乎被打晕过去，头无力地偏到一侧，嘴角流着血。亚历士扣住他的下颚，端起那张苍白的脸，温柔而又残忍地对他说，“真是骄傲的孔雀，我迫不及待想把你尾巴上的羽毛一根一根拔下来。”

暗色的车厢里，亚历士毫不留情地压制住他，紧贴每一寸肌肤，直到他蓝色的眼眸含着蒙蒙的雾气。他抓着他的手腕，在他耳边说，“你竭尽全力保护的一切，最后能做到的也只有一个人赴死。”

撒加在他滚烫的怀里止不住颤抖，他从没想过亚历士对加隆的兴趣还包括那个方面。翻来覆去的折磨他都能忍受，只要加隆没事。

车子快速驶离医院的范围。他已经没有回去的路了。

不知道过了多久，亚历士把他拉起来，迫使他换了个更加屈辱的姿势，像主动交欢的娼妇般叉开双腿跨坐在他腿上。亚历士仰头吻他，让那双蓝眸中只有自己的倒影。

“我们去一个地方，到时候你将以二号头目的身份出现，帮我拿下新的领地。”

亚历士在极短的时间内控制了整个城市的军火买卖和毒品流向，剩下的就只有抢地盘。下城区帮派众多，龙蛇混杂，一直以来都是争端不断的地带，所以这次他亲自去处理。

差派天使战斗，让他双手沾满血腥，毁灭他曾侍奉的正义。

“对手是阿尔塔的头目，是个野心勃勃的家伙，只不过比我更像野兽。他会伤到你吗？”

他把他抱得更紧，越来越想把他囚禁在自己的世界。

明知道亚历士不会放过他，撒加还是心痛了一下。可是，伤心何来？

这不是第一次他被人推向角斗场。那年冬天的伤口被重新撕开，血肉模糊。

关于亚历士，撒加记得那个时候他才刚刚崭露头角。年轻的头狼，即果断又凶狠。没想到仅仅一两年的时间，他已迅速崛起，成为一方霸主。

这世界起伏，只有他被困在原地。

到达目的地后，车停在路口，亚历士和他的副手，靠在车旁谈笑。长相和身材都无可挑剔的两人，确实是不可否认的养眼的风景。

他问他要不要来根烟。没人知道他的名字，他的过去。代号幻影，执行任务极端冷静无情，从不出错，就像没有温度的机器。亚历士偏偏选了他，因为他们是一路人，省去面具的真实，连欲望都不加掩饰。

刚才在车上，坐在前排的他故意调了后视镜的位置，面无表情地一直看着。

撒加竭力想要爬离，被亚历士顺势握住腰肢，托起臀，剥掉长裤，手从仅剩的内裤边缘钻入，伸进去一顿乱摸。那只手在里面怎么动作的，从他湿红的双眸就能猜出大概。内裤被用力拉得更开，双丘的弧度若隐若现……撒加无助地伸手贴在车窗上，窗玻璃蒙着一层幽微雾气。很快他就被拖了回去，在车窗上拭出一道透明的水痕，绝望而心碎。

目睹那样的画面，一遍一遍，变态地回味着。

“刚从医院把人接出来，你现在推他去死？”

亚历士的做法始终让他有些疑惑。但自己大概也会这么做吧？看中一个大美人，把他弄到手往死里虐，幡然醒悟般的心疼，小心翼翼地守护，继续把他往死里虐。如此循环往复……

“如果是以前的撒加，战力不在我之下。可惜他已经不可能伤愈如初。不如以最美的方式将他毁灭。或许这是他最后一次跟人对战。不过，就算他不在也无所谓了，因为还有加隆。”

“现在要放消息出去引加隆现身吗？”

“不，我另有安排。”

“事成之后怎么处置这一个？”

“没用了，把他送还给史昂。”

两人相视而笑。染指史昂的人，某种僭越的快感骤然而生。

亚历士像看穿他似的，“在那之前，你也想得到他吧？”

与此同时，撒加侧躺在车后座，遮掩他裸体的，只有一件被撕破的衣服，盖住腰臀。更难熬的还没有过去。

他整个人不停地在震颤，洞开的身体，有个球埋在里面……

他死死抓着自己的手臂，努力克制着体内四处流窜的欲望，眼瞳却渐渐涣散。那一次接一次跳跃的波涛，直透灵魂的酥麻，下身早已融化，像在冰火的地狱熬过千年。

是亚历士塞进去的。那个漂亮得让人爱不释手的小球，和风的配色和花纹，手感很好，刚好能握住的大小。亚历士拿着它在撒加身上缓缓滚动，这象牙般的质地，具有雕塑感的肉体，丝滑细腻的皮肤……小球像漂浮在水上，一直流淌至入口。亚历士另一只手在他臀缝里柔软的私处顶弄，触碰到敏感的褶皱，毫无预兆地把球抵在后穴，碾压，融合，被包裹……撒加蓦然睁大眼睛，惊慌失措地扭动屁股。可是亚历士没有放过他，继续用指尖将球强行推送至深处，让他的身体像花瓣一样绽放，最后无力地倒下来。

亚历士把他放倒在后座，压上去抓起他的头发，吻着他眼角渗出眼泪，湿热地舔舐他的耳廓、耳垂，低声说：“它不受控，随时会动。夹紧了，别让它掉出来。不过你更喜欢那个吧？”

撒加羞愤欲死，他知道他说的是什么。

“你最好乖乖听话，不然就不是这种玩法了。遭受酷刑活生生扯断双腿双臂重伤惨死，我也不愿让你落到那种下场”

“还有什么手段，你一起使出来吧。”

他对他出手的屈辱，有一天他将加倍奉还。

当撒加以比预想凛冽百倍的姿态出现在亚历士面前，那一瞬间，亚历士只觉得身体被冻住，心被夺走。真美啊——他的眼睛湿润得像要落泪，那个脚踏战靴所向披靡的撒加又回来了。

亚历士给他披上了自己的外套。因为他穿那件为他准备的无袖黑色紧身上衣实在太过性感，到时候恐怕对手看了血脉偾张直接倒地。

他们穿过错综复杂的小巷，一路上人并不多，但明显感觉到来自不同势力的，带有警戒的视线落在他们两个外来者身上。这片街区混乱的状态不会再持续多久，因为他踏足此地，会把应有的秩序带到这里。

“没想到有一天你和我能够并肩而行。”

以前他们都为史昂做事，只不过在两个不同的世界。亚历士知道撒加的存在，暗中有过竞争，即便撒加自始至终只是史昂的一枚棋子，但再怎么说也是史昂名正言顺的继承人。

“我为什么要给你卖命？”

“别忘了，你现在在我手里。”

亚历士逼近过来，撒加无路可退地背靠在墙上，被亚历士禁锢在身前。

“还是说，你更愿意在床上取悦我？”

亚历士牢牢将他的手腕压在墙壁，无比暧昧的姿势。他一直盯着他那双蓝眸，平静得像天上的湖泊。他忽然起了兴致，一把拽住他的头发，强迫他抬起脸与自己对视。可是撒加始终没有看他一眼，垂眸的凄迷悲伤，那么近，却像隔着一层雪。

“勾引我。像你在医院对那小子做的那样。”

亚历士满脑子都是他安静的笑容，温柔蛊惑，无可抵抗，无法违逆。难道——

当年他劫持的那个小孩，他拖着他淹没在满世界狰狞的血海里……该不会真的是他吧？

过去了整整八年，他凭着记忆里加隆名字渴望的他，小时候的样子，少年的样子，分不清是现实还是想象。

亚历士心乱如麻，直接把人按在墙上一顿强吻。不断否认的证据，和出于本能的占有，到底孰是孰非？

撒加一动不动，任人宰割的模样，他的手臂还在流血。他只是站在那里，就已经很撩人，却依旧透着一种至上的高傲圣洁。这个无人能及，也让人无可企及的少年，上过他多少次都没有得手的切实感。

“真是张漂亮的脸啊。落难的天使，被抓住了，有什么后果，你是知道的吧？”

他满意地欣赏着这苍白的身体上自己所留下的痕迹，像在玷污神，把他拖进陋巷，按在墙角，脱他裤子。禁忌的肉欲，让人无可自拔……

“不要……”破碎的，绝望的声音，没有人听见，像一片薄薄的雪落入烈火之中。

过去那些不堪的日子，暴戾蹂躏下垂死挣扎的惨烈，一遍一遍，重蹈覆辙。但是他心中温柔坚定的力量，从未失去过，所以更加悲壮。

“我比他们更贪心，你的灵魂也将只属于我。”

亚历士两只手握在撒加身体两侧，像在摆弄一个漂亮的人偶，他能感受到这具身体所散发出的热度，意乱情迷地埋头吻他裸露在外的颈窝和肩膀。湿热的气息，说不清是吻还是咬，相继落在那里。撒加无力地仰起头，浸透在情欲和屈辱之中，承受着一波一波的侵犯。

“怎么，不抵抗吗，打算就这样以身饲狼？”

亚历士的手沿着肌肉的线条一路滑下去，掀开薄薄的衣服下摆，有意的撩拨着他的小腹，再从腰往后摸到臀，整个手掌覆在上面，抓住他两个臀瓣狠厉地揉捏，手指不着痕迹地探到后穴。一想到里面的热度，嘴角不由勾出一个邪魅的笑容。

手指一触及到那里，撒加香软的身体瞬间绷紧了，抑制不住地颤动，把亚历士撩得不能再忍。摸着摸着，嫩滑的双臀被剥得精光，完全裸露出来。

“你就是条当街发情的野狗。”

“原来你想玩这么变态的。”

亚历士两只手托着他滚圆的臀，下一秒，把双腿往两边猛然分开，将他整个人抱了起来。撒加惊慌地叫出声，下意识地，双腿勾紧了亚历士的腰，保持着淫荡的姿势，他被折辱得要疯了。

还没完呢，亚历士掐捏他饱满的臀瓣，淫邪地掰弄开，手指乘机埋入臀缝，不怀好意地探到入口，各种搔弄挤压着刚才受到非人折磨的秘蕾，最后抠进温热的体内。

撒加灼伤般地想要避开，从那里窜升的战栗蔓延至四肢百骸。亚历士察觉到他身体的变化，黑曜石一般的眼瞳积聚出赤红的欲望，连视线都像是在舔舐他的皮肤。他要得到他的一切，从内而外，从灵魂到身体。

不知道几根手指进去了，令人不可启齿的那处，作为支点承受着身体重量……撒加只能被迫伸手勾住亚历士的脖子，双腿也攀附着他，低垂的眼睫沾泪欲湿。

想看他哭，又舍不得再让他哭。亚历士就这么抱着他，欣喜又悸动。他们肌肤相贴，甜美得像情人。如果每个早晨，都能抱他站在窗前，阳光倾斜地漫进来，落在他脸上，让人沉迷的淡金色的笑容……

他把他压在墙上饥渴地吻，对他为所欲为。上下同时侵袭，贪婪地从他体内掘出一个一个呻吟。

他究竟对他做了什么，撒加已经感觉不到了。他只是想起那个时候在学校的宿舍，嗷呜叫着扑过来的加隆……他在昏暗中露出茫然的神色，像是到现在才惊觉这一切都烟消云散了。不知道此生还能不能再见到他。

“怎么了？”

亚历士发现撒加彻底的失神，那个样子真是我见犹怜。

那么高贵美丽，沉静如水的少年，即使他自持又放荡地为他打开双腿，任由他亲吻爱抚、拥抱占有，他都不可能去温暖他了。

约定的地点在一个空旷的地下停车场，规则是近身格斗，武器只能够用匕首。阿尔塔的两个人已经到了。

亚历士和撒加，散发着属于各自的光芒，只是并肩而立，却比亲吻更加暧昧动人。

撒加走上前，沉静而挺拔，有着少年初长成的健壮感，清丽的脸上略带着忧郁。可是脱下外套，露出的颈项和肩膀，遍布的吻痕清晰可见。

对方眼睛都看直了。几乎忘了来这里的目的，爆出一句，“我想咬你屁股。”

承受着落在身上的灼热视线和周围逐渐粗重的喘息，撒加冷酷而清醒。

“开始吧。”

名叫布里克斯的人，嘴角勾起弧度，带着疯狂而残忍笑意走来，银刀闪烁在他手中。

他的招数又快又狠。但撒加的防御让他没有释放力量的余裕。连续攻击导致重心不稳，他转身，来不及了，刀就在面前。如果来真的，他已经死了。

“要继续吗？”撒加问。

布里克斯放弃般地跪地，手中的匕首落在地上。

只是一击就让人失去战斗的想法。

“按照约定，这片区域由我掌管。是要离开还是当我的手下，明天天亮之前做出决定。”

撒加转身离开。

阿尔塔的另一个人跑过去扶起布里克斯，想不到恼羞成怒的他从同伴裤腰抽出枪，直接对撒加开枪。

“撒加！”

亚历士大喊了一声。

撒加为之一怔。与此同时，是惊心动魄的枪响。子弹在耳边呼啸而过，只差几厘米，穿过飞扬的发丝和滴出的汗水。

“卑鄙。”

盛怒的撒加，浑身燃烧着蓝色烈焰，他冲过去，踢掉布里克斯手里的枪，掐住他的脖颈把他举起来猛摔在地上。他抓起他的手臂，膝盖压在他后背，拿刀狠狠划伤他的右手手指。暴风骤雨般压倒性的绝对力量无比震慑。

站在阴影中的亚历士，惊魂未定的人是他，他那么害怕，怕此时此刻就会失去他……

从一开始，亚历士的目光紧紧跟随着撒加，漂亮得就像有着羽翼的降临之子。除此之外什么都看不到。他竟没来得及阻止布里克斯的偷袭。

以最美的方式将他毁灭，他始终对他心有不忍。

亚历士迈开坚定的脚步走向撒加。忽然整个世界只剩下彼此。他把他重重地拥入滚烫的胸膛。

他说，“对不起。”

再抬起头时，望着那两人逃走的方向，眼瞳慢慢变暗，他在笑，那笑容只剩下纯粹的杀意，让人不寒而栗，像来自地狱的赶尽杀绝的恶魔。

“你一开始就知道我不是加隆，还对我……”

隐藏在强大力量背后的悲伤，撒加几乎站不住了，汗湿的脸，痛苦隐忍的表情，体内的球在最敏感处震动。

“对你什么？”

亚历士抱着他的手从腰滑到臀，故意覆在那里，描摹着双丘的形状，感受着肌肉抖动的节奏。

“轮到你和我了，不打一场我不甘心就这样跟你走。”

他伏在他臂弯，声音很疲惫。

“来吧。”

无比惨烈的一战。

撒加被一拳击中，要不是亚历士手下留情，他的心脏都要碎了。他倒在地上，连声音都发不出来。

亚历士走过来，居高临下地看着他，用脚撩拨他双腿之间，渐渐地那里湿了一片。撒加痛苦地扭动身体，他的眼睛开始变得水汪汪，不再是幽深寂静的黑夜。

“听说双生子之间会有感应。我上你的时候加隆感觉得到吗，他知道你这么淫荡吗？”

“不要说了。”

“你们两个，我只需要决定哪个我留着自己享受，哪个扔给部下玩。”

“为什么盯上加隆？”

“波塞冬死后朱利安流落到我这里，没人知道他的来历。有一天苏兰特来找我换回那孩子，一笔丰厚到无法拒绝的买卖，然而交易中遇到伏击。明摆着海皇的那些老家伙不想留活口，加隆暗中把朱利安藏了起来，但那批货却不知去向。”

亚历士自己很清楚，这是借口。故事的楔子在更早以前。

血腥的过往，温暖的开始。隔着呼啸而过的时光，他看到第一次见他的模样。

那个一头蓝发的漂亮小孩，胸前的项坠让他误以为是加隆。

而撒加一直都记得，只是没想到再重逢会是现在这样。他内心深处残存的一点希望，被亚历士无情摧毁。

“你要怎么样才肯放过加隆？”

“你拿什么来跟我谈条件？”

他在视奸他。只有他让他迷恋如初。目光落在他起伏的胸膛，几乎能够感受到细腻的肌肤在嘴唇下微凉的触感，以及，反复啃噬他敏感的乳头时，他扭动身体仰头呜咽的撩人。

“就算有，但你想过吗，加隆什么都不知道，他以为你不辞而别。苏兰特会找到他，按你所说的，带朱利安回海皇夺权。”

当时苏兰特身上有窃听器，亚历士都听到了。

“你给他们指的路，加隆会开始他新的生活，他终将忘记你。而你却失去一切，你想要的真相、正义、爱、甚至自由……”

“我知道。”

这是他心甘情愿接受的结局。

“作为保护者，你还不够资格。”

亚历士一脚重重踩在撒加胸口，感受到脚下的人痛苦颤抖，他又加重了力量。撒加被他折磨得当场吐血。亚历士欺身而上，扯掉碍事的衣物，鉴赏般地爱抚着这浸湿在汗水中宛若艺术品的身体。

“那个球，我要看它出来，你知道怎么做吧？”

他曲起他一条长腿，顺着光洁的大腿摸到臀缝，手指毫无预兆地戳了进去。不成声的悲鸣，身体绷紧扭转，唤起更残暴的兽欲，眼前浮现第一次上他时极具情色的画面，那里被塞了异物只剩链子拖在体外……

用肮脏的占有，检验这至上的美。

都说他像天使。用冻僵的手指触碰到他的所在。当拥抱他时，紧紧靠着的胸口，燃烧的倾慕那么强烈。

现在他满身血污地躺在地上，眼睛很亮，透着遥远的悲伤，湛蓝若霜。

可还是那么美，那么无可企及。

“从那样的地狱归来……现在又代替加隆被抓住，为什么？”

以一己之力对抗这个恶鬼横行的世界，即使走到穷途末路，也希望加隆能够活得像飞鸟……

有一滴泪从他侧颊缓慢滑落，幽暗的光线折射出的那道泪痕。

“撒加，够了，已经够了。”

亚历士抱起他走出去。


	22. Beautiful Child

天使消失的荒城，浑身是血的他，破碎的他，再醒来的时候，却是以恶魔之名。因为他们本是一体。

窗被打开，日光透过重重纱帘洒进房间，无数白纱被风吹起，描摹着风的形状，带来玫瑰馥郁的香气。

亚历士走过来，看到撒加躺在床上睡袍散乱，不由地心中一动。睡袍里面什么都没有穿，光裸的大腿丰满而修长……

撒加一瞬间惊醒，那双湛蓝的眼眸没有回应亚历士的视线，而是被挣扎生存的绝望所湮没。

亚历士轻轻扶起他，拿了一个鹅毛大靠枕垫在他背后。

“修罗、迪斯马斯克、阿布罗迪，今后他们就跟着你了。”

“你让这么小的孩子加入？”

站在亚历士身后的三个孩子，还未到可以称为少年的年纪。

“他们和你成长环境差太多，只能用枪来保护自己。来到神所遗弃的世界，没有选择的余地。现在的你也是一样。”

“布里克斯呢？”

“还没有他的消息。”

回答的人是阿布罗迪，他欲言又止地看向亚历士，“已经派人去找了。”

“你派人追杀他？”撒加问亚历士。

“破坏规矩的人必须死。”

亚历士伸手抬起他的脸，“我做什么需要向你请示吗？”

撒加扭过头去，对阿布罗迪说，“你们尽可能多收集一些信息，这个区域的帮派人数、势力范围、头目是谁、据点在哪。”

“是。”

“还有，大家小心。”

他们走后，撒加疲倦地靠在床上，强忍着身上的剧痛。败给亚历士的代价远不止如此。

“我好像……在犯罪……”

撒加失神地说。也不知道什么时候被亚历士蛮横地扯进怀里。

“不要乱动。”

睡袍早在挣扎的时候散开，亚历士从背后抱住他，唇齿在他脖颈留下情色的痕迹。他掐住他的腰肢，一只手沿着身侧再慢慢移到胸膛。

“否则这里，骨折的地方长不好的。”

温柔蛊惑的耳语，手上却加重了力道。撒加痛得倒在亚历士臂弯。

亚历士捧着他的胸脯用力揉捏，柔软的肌肉抓在手里拢起来饱满的手感，手指不时拨弄挺翘的乳头。就这样下流地玩弄，不肯放开。

抗拒间撒加绷紧身体，挺起胸，像把自己送到亚历士手中。双乳被身后的那双手捏出各种形状，白嫩的乳肉从指缝间挤出来，饱胀得像怀春的少女就要滴出奶来。

“像他们这么大的时候，你和加隆，又在做什么呢？”

冷峻的灰色天空和远山，晨雾笼罩的世界，长长的公路像是直到世界尽头。

昏暗的车厢里，加隆问：“这是带我们去哪？”

撒加拉住他的手，“没事的，我会和你一起。”

十岁的撒加和加隆被收养他们的史昂退货了。加隆一向不服管教，而撒加恭顺懂事，那么完美温柔的孩子，说他是哪国来的公主都有人相信。孤儿院以过了退货期为由将他们转送到一个收容中心。

被带到宿舍换上制服，从此困在高耸的围墙里。这里的规矩，只要做错事所有人都会被责罚，然后借其他少年之手教训他。

没过几天他们就被人围住逼到墙角。撒加挡在加隆身前。他的眼睛是蔚蓝的大海，那么漂亮。浑身透着温文尔雅的气质，简直就和骑士一般。

发号施令的那一个，撒加直接把他撂倒在地。暂时没人再敢动他们。

“我们走。”

撒加回头，完美的侧脸。

他不会将他一个人留在战场上。

撒加腿上在流血，加隆撕下自己的衣服浸了清水给他擦伤口，再包扎好。经常闯祸的他，对这些事已经驾轻就熟了。

“你根本不该来这种地方，撒加。”

“不关你的事，是我违逆史昂。”

“不要听他的，他早晚会把你卖了的。我怎么样都没关系。”

“加隆……”

撒加双手捧着加隆的头，为了确信弟弟一直在自己身边。

其实他早就把自己卖给史昂了。

“只要你跟我走，我也会照顾你的弟弟。”

那个时候史昂开出的条件……虽然所谓的照顾，是把加隆作为控制他的人质。但对于年幼的他们来说，活下去是唯一的准则。哪怕让他做根本不想做的事。

某个秋日的午后，他们坐在台阶上，加隆拿了一根薯条放到自己嘴里，笑着望向撒加。撒加靠过来，咬住了薯条的另一端，一口、一口，更近、更近，最后轻轻的，不着痕迹的一个吻，印在加隆唇上，彼此的心跳陡然变了节奏。

撒加低头，笑得那么甜，泛红的脸颊清秀可人。加隆怔怔地看着他，心神荡漾。纯白的日光落在哥哥温柔的侧脸，白皙的肌肤仿佛透明，风轻抚过长发，像一个蔚蓝的梦。

一个孩子站在远处目睹了这一切，他迅速转过身去，告诉自己什么都没看见。

那一整天加隆的脑海里就只剩下撒加像樱花花瓣一样柔软的唇，尝起来像冰凉湿润的雪。

有时候他们会被带去干活。穿过森林就能看到一大片乡间田野，和远处连绵起伏的群山。坐轨道车过去，一路上是最美的景色，伴随着少年们的欢声，吹着自由的风。然而等待他们的是繁重的劳动和奴役。

几个小时过去了，不间断的高强度的劳作，撒加还在生病，渐渐地头垂了下去。

“我帮你。”

加隆一只脏手摸上他的脸。那张柔美漂亮的脸被抹上了泥土。

“笨蛋啊，你！”

两人相视而笑。

圣诞节加隆在蛋糕里拿到了大门的钥匙。他骤然抬起头来，似乎感觉到望向这边的目光。站在远处的女孩向他扬了扬手中的酒杯。她是校长的女儿。

半夜加隆偷跑出去，沉睡的街道泛着银光，夜风呼啸着推他往前走，可是又该去往何处？

忽然他发现路中央的一只被遗弃的小奶猫，小心翼翼地捧起它，抚摸着可怜的小家伙，毛茸茸的手感，心都萌化了。有些不舍地把它轻轻放到墙角安全的地方。墙上写着：我们永远是你坚强的后盾。

只要能从那里逃出去，他不怕忍饥挨饿，只要和撒加一起。加隆记得附近好像有个汽车站。他身上的钱不够他们两个人的，或许撒加可以坐他腿上。

天还未亮的时候，他已回到他身旁。

“撒加，醒醒，我们离开这里好吗？”

加隆看着还在熟睡的哥哥，在他额头亲了一口，迅速收拾东西。直到校长站在他身后，把手搭在他肩上…… 

逃跑计划败露，加隆被锁在一间屋子里，用铁链吊着，赤裸着上身，被打到遍体鳞伤。他被黑暗吞噬，但瞳眸深处仍是大海赋予的永不泯灭的爱和希望。

加隆一点力气都没有了，意识越飘越远，想着抱起来很舒服的哥哥——

那天撒加洗完澡，让加隆给他拿衣服。他背对着他套上睡衣。加隆的手指沿着他脊柱沟抚下去，腰间缠着的毛巾忽然掉落，露出双丘饱满的弧度，诱惑、禁忌、甘美。但很快遮住了。

仿佛察觉到什么，撒加转过身，加隆很自然地拿着毛巾帮他擦干头发。擦着擦着，他凑过去和他抵着额头。撒加湿漉漉的发和肌肤，淡淡的清香，笼罩在他的气息里。

撒加不知道弟弟在搞什么，但不由自主地靠近。刚洗完澡身上好冷，加隆温暖的身体格外吸引人。

以前他们像这样在街角躲雨，那时撒加脱下外套遮在加隆头上，像隔绝了整个世界，纯白的光，带着一种哀悯，又十分浪漫。他们看着彼此被淋湿的脸，望进彼此的眼睛，看到最真实、澄澈的自己。

加隆还被关着，撒加到处都找不到他，心乱如麻，不知不觉地走远了。而危险悄然临近。落单的他被身后冲出来的黑影用铁棍击中他后脑，整个人直直地栽倒下去。

史昂来得比救护车还快，抱起撒加就走。原本是为了让撒加亲眼看到加隆会遭什么罪。只要他足够听话，加隆的日子也会好过很多。

车开走了。加隆在后面呼喊撒加，他拼命地跑，距离还是越拉越远。

一直昏迷的撒加竟然听到了，他艰难地撑起身体寻找着加隆，被史昂按住。

“求你……”

失血的唇中微弱的吐息。撒加心都碎了，泪水从脸颊上滑落。

“你都伤成这样了，别管加隆了。”

史昂扳过他的脸。那么骄傲的他，已经哭成泪人。

身后渐渐远去的，依稀还有加隆的影子。他要用多久的时间，多大的代价才能把他带回来？

撒加打开车门跳了下去。史昂伸手去拉，却只撕下他一片衣角。

加隆狂奔而至将撒加搂在怀里，“不要丢下我。”

撒加只是对他微笑了一下，已经发不出声音。血的温暖还留在颊上，他的血，亦或是他的血。加隆低头亲吻他闭着的眼睛和沾满泪的睫毛。

没有人能将他们分开……


End file.
